Everything & Nothing
by r2roswell
Summary: AU. Takes place during New Moon. After Edward leaves Bella finds herself in a nearly impossible situation. She is not alone however. With Edward gone, Jacob is there to help her through this ordeal. E/B, J/R, Embry, Leah, Seth.
1. Still My Birthday

**Ch. 1- Still My Birthday**

_"Well I was thinking since it's still my birthday, that I'd like you to kiss me again."_

_"You're greedy tonight."_

_"Yes I am but please, don't do anything you don't want to do," I added, piqued._

_He laughed, and then sighed. "Heaven forbid that I should do anything I don't want to do," he said in a strangely desperate tone as he put his hand under my chin and pulled my face up to his._

_The kiss began much the same as usual- Edward was as careful as ever and my heart began to overreact like it always did. And then something seemed to change. Suddenly his lips became much more urgent, his free hand twisted into my hair and held my face securely to his. And though my hands tangled in his hair, too, and though I was clearly beginning to cross his cautious lines, for once he didn't stop me._

_-New Moon by Stephanie Meyer_

Charlie had taken the night shift and for that I was grateful. Even had he been home it probably wouldn't have mattered. Our lines had been crossed, the bridge between human and vampire no longer existed as Edward whisked me up to my bedroom. He gently laid me down on the bed, straddled on top of me looking into my eyes, hesitating for a moment.

"It's okay," I said to him trying to sound reassuring as I brought him down on me. He didn't resist my pull. If he had I would not have been able to move him as easily.

The next morning I could feel the light from the morning clouds shine through my window. My sheets wrapped around my body, a subtle reminder that last night had actually happened. With my eyes still closed I felt around the bed. I could feel my heart begin to beat faster as the fear set in that he was gone.

I had been blissfully happy only a minute ago but now I was reluctantly forced to open my eyes to find Edward standing by the window near my desk.

"I was afraid you would have left," I said breaking the morning silence between us.

"I wouldn't do that to you," he said, his voice sounding oddly distant.

"If this is still about what happened with Jasper or if you're upset about what happened last night-," my heart ached at that last part, fearing that he had not enjoyed his time. If he hadn't then maybe we weren't as compatible as I'd hoped we would be.

"It's none of those."

He turned to face me and what I saw made me get out of bed, fully aware that I had nothing on and not bothering to grab a sheet. Edward took a step back as I stepped toward him.

"Take a minute and look Bella. You have no idea how sorry I am."

"I'm not," I said raising my voice. "Last night was the best gift you could ever have given me."

"Then we need to re-evaluate your definition of a best gift. Bella," he said taking my hands. "Just look."

I looked down to see my arms for the first time. They were covered in bruises and they weren't the only parts of my body: my shoulders and my legs were also covered in the discolorations.

"Well we talked about it. We knew it wouldn't be easy."

"That's not the point."

"But it is. You could have easily killed me but you didn't."

Edward walked away from me to the other window in the room.

"Don't. Don't even joke about that."

"Then stop acting like this. Last night went beyond perfect for me so stop trying to ruin it."

Edward shook his head and turned to face me. "I'm sorry. I am ruining this aren't I?"

"Yeah at the moment you kind of are."

"Okay, I'll try to stop brooding."

I took a step toward him and this time he didn't back away. I took a breath and reached for his hands, our fingers entwining. This time he didn't pull back.

"Thank you." I could still feel how rigid he was. "You're not going to touch me again are you?"

"Not until I'm sure of myself."

"You could always turn me you know."

"Bella now's not the time."

"Okay sorry. I'll wait for you, other than my pending limbo of mortality versus immortality I will wait for you. I love you."

"Love you," Edward said failing to meet my gaze. "Charlie's coming, I'll see you at school."


	2. River of Darkness

**Ch. 2- River of Darkness**

The day wasn't going like I had thought it would. All day I had not seen Edward or any of the other Cullen's.

It wasn't until school ended that I saw Edward waiting for me near my truck but there was something in the way he looked at me. I tightened my jacket, almost as if his aloofness had added to the lowering temperature of the day.

"Take a walk with me," he asked as I got closer to him.

I hesitated but reluctantly followed Edward into the woods near the school, the same woods where I found out what he was. After a few miles Edward stopped and turned to face me.

I had never seen him so rigid and cold before. For once he truly looked like the vampires I had seen in pictures in Carlisle's study; frozen, distant but still with some sense of composure.

"Jasper's gone and so is Alice," Edward said to me. "The rest of my family is leaving too."

I nodded. I had known that this day would eventually come. I just hadn't expected it to be this soon.

"I'll go pack my things. I'll leave a note for Charlie."

"Bella, you're not coming."

"What, of course I'm coming."

"No you're not," Edward said more forceful.

"What happened with Jasper or with us was nothing. You don't have to go."

"That's exactly why I have to go. There have been too many close calls Bella. I'm putting an end to it."

"You mean you're putting an end to us."

"It's the only way I can keep you safe."

"I don't want to be safe," I said my voice on the verge of breaking, "I want to be with you. If you don't want to be with me then do it, kill me. I don't want any life without you."

"Bella, it's easier this way. You have to believe that."

"Easier for whom? Did last night not mean anything to you?"

Edward took a deep and unnecessary breath and looked at me with a cold glare. "No, it didn't."

It felt like I had been punched; the air taken right out of me. "That changes everything," my voice an audible whisper.

"If I could just ask one thing of you: don't do anything reckless or stupid. It wouldn't be fair to Charlie. And I'll do one thing in return. I swear there will be no trace that I was ever here. We can live our lives the way we were meant to before we met."

I closed my eyes wishing he had never said that, hoping that just maybe when I opened them this would be some foul trick but instead all I saw was a impenetrable forest of trees with Edward nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>This was not happening and even if it was nothing else mattered. I forced my legs to move forward. One foot in front of the other and pretty soon I was picking up stride.<p>

As far as I was concerned time was gone. The forest seemed unchanging and with nightfall even more so. I could not remember the direction I had come from or where I was going. Out in the distance I could hear the voices of people but they only gave me the strength to push forward.

"Bella," I heard someone call out, "Bella Swan!"

My feet, tired from the amount of endless walking finally felt as if they were going to fall from under me. It was as if hearing my name had awakened me from the trance I was in.

Not being able to go any further I walked to a nearby tree and sat against it my back suddenly grateful for the support.

"Bella," the same voice called out, only closer.

I didn't answer. I didn't think I could. Instead I looked up toward the vast canopy of trees and into a clearing where the trees split and clouds weren't covering. There in that spot I could see the vast array of stars.

_I swear there will be no trace that I was ever here_, he had said to me.

I shook my head. Now those words seemed crazy. Even if _he_ had managed to erase any trace of being in my life _he_ would still be out there, somewhere. You couldn't look up at the night sky and only see one star and even if you did for a moment, the light of another would appear. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around my legs and began to rock myself back and forth.

In the woods around me I could hear the sound of rustling, an animal, some kind of bear. I didn't care. Aside from my body feeling tired all I felt was deaden to everything around me.

Nothing mattered. Not anymore. All that was left was an eerie silent which I was perfectly content with. Not even the rustling noises that I'd heard seconds ago were making a sound.

"Bella can you hear me? Are you hurt?"

I forced myself to open my eyes. In front of me stood a dark skinned man in nothing but a pair of shorts with wide shoulders and abs that looked as if they could have been painted on.

A second guy came out of the woods, also wearing only a pair of shorts.

"Go tell Charlie we've found her."

The kid nodded and took off the way he came.

"My name's Sam Uley, I'm a friend of your dad's."

Sam could see that I was shivering despite the jacket I was wearing.

"Let's get you home," he said reaching down as if to pick me up.

I stood quickly. "I can walk on my own thanks," I replied sharply however my body wasn't being cooperating.

Sam was quick to offer his hands for support. "We'll go as slow as you need but it's probably a lot faster if you just let me carry you."

"Forget it."

"Are you sure, it's a long walk."

"If I get tired I'll let you know."

Sam shook his head. "They weren't kidding, you are feisty. Feisty and determined."

"Whose they?" I asked as we started our walk.

"Charlie, Billy, Jacob."

"You're friends with Jacob?"

I shook my head, of course he was. Same was one of the Res. kids.

"Sort of, it's complicated. Let's just say I'm waiting for that kid to grow up."

Before I could ask what he'd meant by that Sam was all ready changing the subject. "So what were you doing all the way out here anyways?"

"I don't even know where here is."

"We're five miles out from Jacob's house."

I looked around. It was pitch black and only now was I beginning to feel disoriented from my surroundings. I could not understand how I had come so far from the woods near the school.

"Mind telling me what happened? You've had Charlie worried." I remained silent for a moment. "It's because of them isn't it, the Cullen's?"

Hearing their name stopped me in my tracks. I had not heard the name in hours and now that it was out in the open suddenly my afternoon came flooding back like a tidal wave I couldn't swim away from.

I could feel Sam tighten his arms around my waist. Despite the darkness Sam could clearly see he had hit a nerve. By the way he mentioned the name he seemed torn between being thrilled that they were gone and also a kind of sadness for me.

"I'm sorry," said Sam, "You have my word I won't mention them again. Come on I'll give you a lift," Sam said not waiting for permission this time to swoop me in his arms.

My exhaustion was overwhelming that there was no point in fighting him.


	3. Those Distant Bells

**3. Those Distant Bells**

It was well past midnight when Sam and I emerged from the woods, Sam having put me down on my feet to walk on my own volition so that no one would see.

"Bella thank God," Charlie said when we saw them.

Not an affectionate man Charlie hugged me tightly. "Come on let's get you inside."

"Dad, I just want to go home."

"At least let Sue take a look at you. She's a nurse." He touched my forehead, "Jesus Bells, you're freezing. What the hell were you doin' out in the woods like that?"

I looked at the group that had formed around me: Billy and Jacob, Harry Clearwater and his wife Sue, Sam with a woman next to him and the other boy that I had seen earlier.

"Nothing, can we just go?"

"Did he do this to you? Did Edward leave you in the woods like that? What the hell happened, Bella?"

I tightened my arms around my waist for the second or third time tonight. The only people who seemed to notice were Sam and Jacob.

"Charlie," Jacob said speaking up, "Maybe we can pick this up later? Bella's had a long night." He turned to me. "You can crash here if you want."

"Thanks," I replied, "but I think I just want to go home," I said turning my back on the search party and making a line for Charlie's cruiser.

"Guess that's my cue," I heard Charlie say to the group. "Thanks for your help. Bells, you're not hiking out of here," he called after me.

Of course he would think that.

* * *

><p><em>WEEK #1<em>

_WEEK #2_

_WEEK #3_

_WEEK #4_

_WEEK #5_

_WEEK #6_

_WEEK #7_

* * *

><p>Life goes on. Isn't that the over-repeated saying that you sometimes wish you could shove down a person's throat just so they'll stop using it? I could not count the amount of times that I had been told those three small words.<p>

The first two weeks were the hardest. After _he_ had left I had spent the first three days, Wednesday through Friday, at home, the pain of _his_ absence too much to bear that school was the last thing I could focus on. With the weekend over and having spent five days of wallowing Charlie had forced me to go back to school. He knew there was no time limit for grieving but he wasn't about to watch me waste away, or so he had said.

Despite Charlie trying to help nothing could. I was going to school but had distanced myself from my friends to what good it did.

"What are you doing," I asked as Mike came over to my table.

"Eating my lunch," he said.

I looked at him and took a deep breath. I had been sitting at the lone table, their table, for a couple of weeks.

"Why?"

"Because in case you hadn't noticed, Jessica and I broke up. I know what you're going through."

I tightened my arms around myself. "Doubt it," I said softly.

"Well maybe not exactly. I'm not sure how chicks handle break ups but anyways I'm still your buddy, at least I think I am. Someone's got to look out for you. You're looking a bit pale," Mike said as he reached over and patted my stomach, "And gotta start getting some energy in there."

I smiled slightly at Mike's concern. My happiness however was short-lived when I heard the chatter behind me.

"Have you seen how weird she's been acting in class lately," Jessica said to Angela and Eric, "And how she covers her mouth at even the slightest of smells? I bet you anything she's pregnant."

Both Mike and I looked up at Jessica, my face unreadable.

"I'm sorry," Jessica said when she caught us looking. "You just haven't been yourself lately despite what you're going through and…"

"Just stop," Mike said standing up and turned to look at his ex.

"Yeah Jess," Angela said also coming to my defense. "Can't you see Bella has been through enough? The last thing she needs is for you to start spreading rumors about her. Angela turned and looked at me. "Sorry Bella."

"Whatever it's fine," I replied.

"See it's fine," said Jessica.

I stood up quickly and took hold of the table. It was nothing. I had just gotten up too fast.

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse or something?" asked Mike.

"No it's fine," I said using the same words again. "I just haven't been eating. I'll be okay."

Without saying a word I left the cafeteria in need of some much cold air. I could still hear the chatter behind me.

"Did you see the way she left like that," asked Jessica. "She's totally pregnant."

Mike shook his head, "Shut up."

* * *

><p>Pregnant.<p>

That one word stirred up a range of thoughts from a life that I thought I could never have. I'd been willing to give up my life as a human and everything that meant including not having kids.

Pregnant.

I couldn't be right? The only person I'd ever had sex with was a vampire and yet even so we had not used a condom as my theory was that the venom would disintegrate it.

My drive to Port Angeles didn't seem to take that long. It would have been social suicide had I stopped at a drug store in Forks. People all ready talked about my depressing behavior.

As I scanned the feminine hygiene isle confusion set in. There were so many different types of pregnancy tests: Clear Blue, First Response, EPT, Accu-Clear, One Step, Sure Sign, Confirm, Answer, Pro-Care, and others.

I hated myself for being here. I didn't know the first thing about pregnancies or babies or any of that world. I had resigned myself to the idea that I would be with _him_ forever and was willing to give up all aspects of a normal human life.

I tightened my arms around my stomach but not too tight just in case. Even now it was painful to think of _him_ and if this moment turned out to be true, it probably always would be. And if it was, then what? There weren't any guidelines to aborting a vampire fetus. I shivered at the word. I didn't even know if abortion was an option for me. Even if it was could I really do that?

I looked at the pregnancy tests. The only way to stop my circling thoughts was to take the damn test but what if it didn't work? It was my pee that was going on the stick so it had to work.

Maybe it was nothing. Maybe the aversion to food was part of the depression I was going through or maybe it was a food allergy- a lot of people had those. Even the tiredness could be associated to the depression. And the weird dreams I'd been having could easily be attributed to losing him. Yes that had to be it. I shook my head feeling like an idiot for letting Jessica get me so worked up this way.

"First time," asked a lady in a white lab coat who had come up to me.

I looked at the pharmacist, taken aback not having heard her footsteps. She was white-haired and must have been in her mid-60s.

"N-n-no," I stammered trying to lie but failing.

The woman smiled, "Sweetheart, it's okay. I've seen girls a lot younger than you come in here. That's just how life goes sometimes. Nothing to be ashamed of."

Clearly she had been doing this job for years or had had some experience with teen pregnancies.

"I'm just- I'm just not sure I'm… or that I…,"

God this was so embarrassing.

"Isn't that why you're here, to find out?"

I looked away for a moment. "It's nothing. I'm sure it's probably depression or something."

The woman nodded. She had been at her job for a long time and knew well enough to be sympathetic toward pregnant teenagers but also knew when not to pry.

"Okay maybe but from what I can see you're also thinking it could be more than that." The pharmacist reached for several tests, "Here, on the house. I'll even brown bag them for you. Take the test just to rule out or confirm your depression theory."

I looked at the woman, "Thanks."

Reluctantly I followed her to the cash register where she placed the tests in the bag.

"Good luck," she said to me.

* * *

><p>"Do you have any idea what time it is," Charlie asked when I walked through the door.<p>

"Sorry I lost track," I replied.

"You lost track?"

"Yeah?"

"You missed your afternoon classes so where the hell were you?"

"Nowhere," I replied as I made my way to the stairs.

"That's not an answer Bella."

"Dad I'm tired can we do this later?"

"No now." I sighed knowing I couldn't get out of this one. "Look Bells, I've been trying to give you some space but it's like walking on egg shells around you and quite frankly this behavior is starting to freak the hell out of me. I'm sorry what Edward put you through…" Charlie noticed as I tightened my arms around my waist. "See that right there, that's what I'm talking about. Can't even mention him or his name without you on the verge of breaking. I don't know, maybe it's time to get out of here. Maybe a change of scenery would be good for you, get a fresh start."

"You want me to leave?" I asked sounding a million miles away.

"Course not. I just don't know how I can help you and maybe your mom might have better luck. Maybe what you need is another woman to talk to and god knows your mother has had her fair share of break-ups."

"I don't want to leave."

I could feel the load in my backpack pressing down, a reminder of what I had yet to do. Weren't pregnant women not allowed to fly anyways?

I'm not pregnant.

I looked at Charlie and forced my voice to sound stronger. "I'll figure it out I promise. I just need a little more time. I don't want to live with mom."

I thought of Jacob Black. He had been calling since I'd returned home from that night in the woods. He had even checked up on me when I stayed in bed or sat like an empty life-form in the living room. He had been with me when my mind was a million miles away. The least I could do was thank him for that. So Jacob would be the plan.

"I will I'll start talking to Jacob."

"Okay that's a start I guess. That and no more missing school."

"I won't. Night dad."

"Night, Bells."

When I was safely upstairs I locked myself in the bathroom. With my backpack on the counter I hesitantly pulled out the brown bag and then the three contents inside.

I looked at myself in the mirror, took a deep breath and then made my way to the toilet seat.

One by one I waited. After 5 minutes, each of the three pregnancy tests laid face up with the results.

"Damn it," I whispered.


	4. Changes

_Author's Note: _

_So now you know, Bella is pregnant. _

_This is where things begin a kind of AU turn. While I enjoyed SM's version- considering how epic Edward and Bella are, I was always saddened that Bella never got to experience a normal human pregnancy and that EB never got to experience the full 18 years of raising a child._

_I don't have kids of my own but I've been doing the research so I see the amazement and the wonder and beauty of pregnancy from both a scientific and a nature standpoint. _

_So in this version, my version, Bella does get to experience a normal human pregnancy with a gestation of 9 months. Bella does not grow weaker or crave blood. And when she does give birth it can be either by c-section or vaginally. _

_Then the hybrid lives a normal human life and stops growing at age 18 when it reaches maturity. The rest is like SM's version where a hybrid male is venomous but a hybrid female is not. They can survive on human food or blood and their skin doesn't sparkle like a traditional vampire's so they can go out in the sun without it being an issue._

* * *

><p><strong>4. Changes<strong>

I don't know how long I sat on the chair near my window. It felt like days, months even but had that been the case I certainly would have noticed. What had felt like months was only a matter of hours; Einstein's theory of relativity and all that. Time is relative to the velocity of the observer. Where months could be felt like seconds and a short time could actually be a long one.

The one word kept shouting in my ear.

Pregnant.

How the hell was that even possible? The only person I'd had sex with was a vampire. And the worst part was that I was alone. There was no one I could turn to. No human, no vampires, no one. I was lost and that above else was the worst part.

A week had gone by and as I looked at myself in the mirror I was shocked to see the bump on my abdomen rounded and defined.

I hadn't been the only one to notice this week. Jessica continued to blabber about her rumor that I was pregnant and when Mike or Angela or even Charlie had asked, Charlie more so about the weight gain, I didn't even know if he had heard the rumor and quite frankly didn't want to, I did my best to convince them that I had gotten my appetite back and was over the depression. Charlie seemed to buy it for the time being; the others not so much.

Staring at myself in the bathroom mirror, it seemed impossible that I could be showing this early. If my math was correct, and I was certain it was, I was now going on my 8th week. I didn't know anything about pregnancy but I was fairly certain that I wouldn't be showing this much, at the very least the bump should have been smaller, at least I would think so but not this; not the look of someone who was two months pregnant. Heck I shouldn't even be pregnant but I was.

I lifted my shirt up to reveal the skin. I needed proof that this was real and that my clothes weren't just baggy, despite the positive results I'd gotten from the pregnancy tests. Since finding out I was pregnant I had been cautious not to touch my abdomen, some part of me not wanting to believe it was real but now as I stood here, my belly exposed, I could no longer deny its existence. I touched it. The skin felt hard like a hockey puck, slight evidence that he had been there inside of me. I then rubbed my hands up and down my belly getting used to the feel and then I instinctively brought my left hand to the crease where my belly met the cloth of my jeans. My right hand rested on the top portion of my belly. I stood there now, literally holding my baby in my hands.

Though he had left a part of himself inside me, though he was gone and not coming back and though this would always be a reminder of him in my life after he swore there would be no trace of ever being here, I knew for certain that I wanted this baby. The pain of losing him I could find a way to deal with. I could not stand to get rid of the one precious thing he had left me with.

As I marveled at this moment I could hear Charlie arguing downstairs on the phone with Billy Black. The arguing took me out of my precious moment. Though I still cradled my baby I was brought back to the present. I had not talked to Jacob like I told Charlie I would. Every time he asked the best excuse I could come up with was that I just hadn't gotten around to it. It was lame and Charlie knew it. Other than school there hadn't been much else I was doing.

This week though Charlie didn't seem to mind so much. He was furious with Billy. Apparently Jacob had come down with some kind of virus or disease and Billy was handling it on the reservation instead of taking him to the hospital.

Charlie slammed the phone on its cradle. The moment I had suddenly gone.

I released my shirt letting it take shape over my newly grown pouch and made my way downstairs, cautious with each step, where I found Charlie leaning against the wall seeming defeated.

* * *

><p>"Oh hey Bells," he said to me when he looked up.<p>

"How's Jacob," I asked knowing his answer from his heated conversation a second ago.

"Don't know. Been friends with that man since I was a kid and after all this time it still feels like there are things he's keeping from me. Not even Harry will tell me anything. Claims there's nothing to know."

Thinking on Charlie's words, something inside suddenly clicked: a memory of walking on the beach in La Push with Jacob by my side, telling me the legends of the cold ones but there had been more to his story about how the cold ones had made a treaty with his great-grandfather. Going further into the memory, I now remembered that Jacob had said the Quileute's had been descendants of real wolves. If that were true then that would have made them- Was such a thing even possible?"

I glanced down at my belly, careful too not draw attention to it. Of course it was possible. I lived in a world where vampires existed, where now he had lived up to the mythology of the incubus. If those mythologies were true then couldn't the others have been as well?

"Hey dad, you think I could get out of the house for a while to go see Jake?"

"Billy's made it adamant that he doesn't want Jacob to have any visitors Bells."

"I know and I want to respect that but dad I haven't seen him in a while. Look if he still doesn't want to see me then I'll just come back home."

"Straight home right?"

"Yes."

"All right go but Bella, be careful please."

I nodded. My keys all ready in my pocket I made my way to the door, took my jacket and then left the house.

I didn't know what awaited me down the road but I had to know and regardless of the fated mythologies that had long ago been formed between vampire and werewolf and with me carrying the child of a vampire, I needed Jacob. I needed my best friend.


	5. This Bond Between Us

**5. This Bond Between Us**

_Bella POV_

The rain hammered as I walked to the Black's front door. I pounded on it fiercely; making sure those inside could hear me.

The door finally opened and in my way was Billy. He had always been so friendly but now the man looking at me seemed like a completely different person.

"I need to see him," I said to Billy, standing my ground.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Bella," he replied.

"I don't care what he has, I can take it."

"Not this," said Billy.

I looked at my friend's father. He wasn't going to back down and neiter was I.

"I'm sorry but I'm done waiting."

I made my way past Billy as he called after me and opened the door to Jacob's room. I got there just as Jacob left through his window. I looked behind me where Billy was watching with guarded eyes. Rather than waste my time going back the way I came, I made my way to the open window, placing my hand over my belly to keep the life inside me safe from what now seemed like a tempting feat.

"Jacob," I said calling after him. "Jacob would you wait?"

Jacob paused as he neared the edge of the woods. He stood, his bare back toward me, refusing to turn. For a guy who supposedly had been sick it seemed like he had taken on a sudden growth spurt instead and not just in height but in muscle mass too. Had I not known it was Jacob I was chasing I would have thought it was someone else.

"Go home Bella," he said sharply.

"What the hell is going on," I asked wanting to hear the answer from him. "You stayed with me for weeks during the stuff I went through and now you just bail, why?"

"You know exactly why," he said, his voice raw with hate.

"Is this because of what you are: The werewolf thing?" I could see Jacob's back muscle's tense. Knowing I had hit a nerve I pressed on even more. "I remember the stories you told. If it is, I don't care."

"Yeah I bet you don't. I mean you loved the Cullen's so much right, it's sick!"

I tensed at the name. "What do they have to do with anything?" I said trying to sound naïve. I needed to hear it from him.

"Everything!" Jacob said now in shouting mode.

His body began to shake. His voice wasn't the only thing that frightened me. In the woods I could hear the same rustling that I'd heard the night Sam found me. He was out there somewhere. He had to be. The last time I'd seen him he was just as muscular as Jake was now.

Jacob's head lifted and I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"Will you at least look at me so we can talk about this," I asked.

"I don't want you to see me this way," Jacob said now sounding defeated.

"Like what, like Sam? Everyone thinks I don't remember that night because of what…happened to me but I remember it clearly. He's one of you too isn't he, and that other kid, Jared?"

Whatever tense feelings Jacob seemed to have were washed away. His shoulders sagged and his head lowered.

"We don't give you enough credit," Jacob said taking a deep breath, "but that shouldn't change anything. If you knew what we've been through, what Sam's been through- you're not safe around me."

"Was I any safer around… them?" I asked too afraid to even use the name.

"You make a good point I guess."

"Then let me decide. I want you in my life Jacob. I can't imagine my life without you in it. They left me. Don't you leave me. Please."

This seemed to soften him.

"Then I won't."

I smiled a little, "Think you can turn around when you say that?"

Jacob took another deep breath, his shaking nearly gone.

As he stood there staring at me his body in full view his back muscles clearly defined what I had pictured. His arms and forceps bulged. His pectoral muscles were defined and an eight pack worth of abdominal muscles were the front and center.

As he continued to look at me I suddenly felt exposed in the rain storm and the jacket I was wearing no longer felt like enough to cover me. Still I wrapped my arms around myself, the way I had when I thought of him only not as tight.

"You're pregnant," he said. Not in a rage of distain like I was expecting.

"How do you know that?" I asked wanting more of just the obvious of me protecting my pouch that he could clearly see through the skin tightness that my jacket had formed.

Jacob had said I was pregnant. Said not asked and when he said the word gone was any of the malice from moments ago but instead a new found sense of wonder. All of the hostility wiped away in an instant. What had happened to him I thought. Just moments ago he had hated me, had hated them and wanted nothing more than for me to go away. Now though it seemed that was the last thing he wanted.

"Jacob," I said, "What just happened?"

He suddenly tensed up. "I'll explain later. Bella, I'm gonna turn around. You're gonna walk slowly behind me."

"Jake what is it?"

"Someone who's not too happy right now," he replied, "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

* * *

><p><em>Jacob POV<em>

I could hear the old man arguing on the phone again to Charlie. It was the second time today and somewhere around the tenth this week.

Give it a rest. I had been on patrol every night this week and when I hadn't been, Sam and Embry were giving me the Idiot's Guide to Being a Wolf, anything to make sure I did not turn out like hot-headed Paul.

With twenty minutes of sleep new sounds were brought to my attention. I could hear the tense sound in Billy's voice and hear that Bella wasn't backing down. Of course she had come. I hadn't seen her in a week and I couldn't now but she was coming.

Quickly I opened my window and made my way outside. I didn't get too far, just to the edge of the woods when I heard Bella call out for me. I wanted to leave. I could have out run her in an instant if I'd really wanted to but I owed her something at least even if it was something she didn't want to hear.

And so we talked, with my back facing her, and I made sure she heard the hostility in my voice. By the end of it Bella had me beat. She was right on so many points that it was hard to refute her despite the danger I possessed.

"They left me. Don't you leave me. Please."

My brothers were out there, watching, waiting. Our secret was out. There was no point in hiding it, least of all to her. My best friend who had been lying to everyone. My best friend who was in league with vampires, the sworn enemy of my tribe but they were gone now, I wasn't. I was still here.

My trembling under control, I replied, "Then I won't."

"Think you can turn around when you say that?" she asked.

I took a deep breath, the trembling having stopped completely. Since Bella had arrived I had not once seen her but as I saw the face of my best friend I had lost my focus.

Instead my focus shifted lower to the center of her stomach and there I could see clearly that her belly had taken on a rounded shape. I could see my life in that very spot. Everything that I was: my name, my birthright, down to the very genetics passed down to me by my late ancestor Taha Aki were centered to this very spot of life not yet born, her presence more powerful than anything I'd ever felt before.

I had heard the stories. I had felt this once before, we all had when Sam had imprinted on Emily but nothing could prepare me for this. I was no longer being held down by the earth but by this life instead and nothing could pull me away from it.

"You're pregnant," I said in wonder.

Whatever feelings I'd had toward the Cullen's were gone. It to have been Edward, his name coming off easily with no distain behind it. Bella had not been with anyone since then.

"How do you know that," Bella asked. "Jacob, what just happened?"

I could hear the rustling behind me. My brothers had heard me use the word pregnant and they knew there could only be one explanation.

I tensed. "I'll explain later. Bella, I'm gonna turn around. You're gonna walk slowly behind me."

"Jake, what is it," she asked.

"Someone who's not too happy right now. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

I turned around and with one arm behind me I began walking Bella and I back to the house.

"She's not a threat!" I called out.

"That is not for you to decide, Jacob," Sam said appearing from the woods in human form as we were half way between them and the house. He was flanked by Paul and Jared. Embry also stood in human form as a mediator most likely.

"At least let me get her inside. The last thing Bella needs is stress on the baby."

"It's not a baby," Sam barked. "We don't know what they've conceived," he said not caring that Bella could still hear every word of our conversation.

"What if it were reversed, what if it was Emily?"

I knew this would stop Sam for the moment and it did.

"Fine get her inside," he conceded. He turned to Embry, "Go with him."

I nodded my thanks to Sam. With Embry on my left flank I stood between him and Bella incase he tried to pull a fast one. He didn't.

Once inside my tension had decreased, my guard only slightly up since Embry was with us.

"What's going on Jake," Embry asked in a non-threatening way.

"Come outside and find out," I replied back.

I retreated for a second and then returned.

"We should get you warm," I said to Bella.

My father was in the living room with a fire all ready going. I often forgot easily at what he could accomplish despite his wheelchair.

"You should probably change out of those wet clothes," I said placing a pair of my un-fit sweatpants and heavy coat on the arm of the couch along with one of Rachel's old shirts, a pair of socks and a pair of Rachel's old hiking boots.

My eyes drifted toward the belly. How long would it be till I saw her- a month, nine? Did anyone even have the answers to a hybrid pregnancy?

There was silence.

Then just as easily it was broken.

"Son, did you-," Bill said not wanting to add the rest.

Of course he would know.

"Not on Bella," I admitted.

"Then on-," Billy said having a not so easy time trying to comprehend.

Three sets of eyes fell to Bella's bump, Bella's own eyes being one of the three. Billy followed our gazes.

"Oh," Billy said, his voice filled with wonder like mine had been. "I've never even heard of such a thing. No one has ever… not while in utero."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Bella asked.

"I'll explain when I get back," I answered. "You and the baby will be safe."

I took a step forward to Bella as if the thought of leaving was too hard to bear. "May I," I asked raising my hand slightly.

"There's not much to feel. I haven't felt any movement yet," Bella replied.

"That's okay, I know she's in there."

Bella smiled at me. "What makes you think it's a girl?"

I smiled, it felt nice knowing something she didn't for a change.

"Trust me it's a girl."

Bella nodded her consent and I placed my hand on her belly. She was right, there was no movement but at least touching her from the outside gave me physical proof that she was safe on the inside and knowing she was safe mattered most.

"Jake, he's waiting," Embry said getting impatient.

"I'll be right back," I said to Bella but more to the baby within.


	6. The Thing I Hated Most

**6. The Thing I Hated Most for the One That Mattered More**

_Jacob POV_

The boys were no longer in the yard. Clearly Sam wanted to do this in private without my father or Bella looking on from the windows.

Embry was quick to phase and sash into the woods. I looked back at the house to see Bella standing in my room. Let's get this over with. I stripped down, this was one of my few remaining pairs of shorts and I wanted to keep it that way. I leaped forward and let the animal within take over.

Could Bella see this? Could she see the large brown wolf as it made its way into the woods, out of sight?

_Jake, Jacob._

Four voices echoed in my head.

I let the forest become a blur not thinking of much else. Instead I forced myself to think of the distain I'd felt earlier.

_You were right to say those things to her_, said Sam.

_But you did a 180 all of a sudden_, said Embry. _What gives?_

_Pregnant._

I could hear three times in my head from Sam, Jared, and Paul.

They all withered at the thought but Sam had said it with the most distain.

_Gross._

_Disgusting._

_I think I'm gonna hurl._

Jared began to have fantasies of our snow-crystallized enemies having sex with a human. Everyone recoiled at the images that Jared conjured up. Everyone but me. And Sam took notice but he also had a job to do.

We have to focus, he said. This thing in Bella has to be destroyed.

_You risk killing her too!_ I shouted.

_The loss of one human will be tragic_, Sam admitted, _but its better that one human die than allowing this thing to get the chance to live._

_I won't let you!_ I demanded.

_You don't have a choice!_ Sam barked.

My knees slightly bucked under Sam's Alpha authority.

_She's not protected_ said Jared, _it will be easy._

_We trick her_, said Paul

_Take her to the woods_, said Sam. _Bella's a klutz when it comes to hiking._

We'll say she got lost, said Jared.

_Easy cover story_, added Paul.

_Jake it will be your job to convince her. She trusts you,_ Sam said.

I could feel the weight of his power crushing down but then I remembered two things that beat to the core of my own foundation, that would end this for good but even if I spoke up would Sam listen? Would the others?

I lifted myself up.

_I won't do it_, I demanded.

The sound of the Alpha had sounded in my voice. I'd never wanted to be a leader much less in a pack of wolves but that didn't change the birthright I'd been given and I had not been born to follow Sam's lead. He had gotten me through the learning stages and I would be grateful to him for that but now it felt wrong to follow him especially since the thing he wanted to kill was now the very essence of who I was.

What have you done Jacob, Sam asked knowing the undiluted authority that now flowed in me.

_You think you know everything but you don't_, I said to him.

_There can't be separate packs. You think I'm going to step aside while you order them to protect Bella and her spawn?_

His words were harsh but I kept my anger in check. We had all seen those National Geographic documentaries. We knew what would happen if two Alpha's got into it.

_I don't care what you do or what they do_, I said, _I'm not ordering anyone_.

_Then what are you going to do stand between us and Bella? You're one man._

_He's not,_ the silent voice speaking up for the first time. It was Embry. _He's two._

Embry stood on my right flank, a position held for the Alpha Second.

Jared and Paul were seething over the fact that Embry had turned his back. Sam growled at them and at Embry. If we weren't careful things could get out of hand pretty quickly.

_Like I said you don't know the full story._

_Then tell it to us Jacob_.

I did so but not because of Sam's order. It was too difficult to explain verbally so I let my memories do the job for me.

The five of us watched as I turned around to face Bella. We watched as my eyes drifted toward her belly.

I could hear Paul and Jared make sickly sounds as if they were disgusted and had never seen a pregnant girl before but this wasn't just any pregnant girl. I let my mind continue. A new wave of images hit as I focused on the belly. The forest shimmered. I saw what her eyes would look like, what she would look like as a child and a grown woman. I saw her through my wolf eyes. Every image I'd had of a child whose name I did not know came to a focal point at Bella's belly down to where I could even see her as a growing fetus in the womb of her mother and my best friend. She was so innocent, so pure, as was the love I now held for her.

No wolf in the history of our tribe had ever imprinted on a child much less on one who was not yet born.

The memories ended. My mind blank.

_How the hell is this even possible_, Jared asked breaking the silence.

_You should have told us earlier_, Sam scolded. _It would have saved us all this trouble_.

_No it wouldn't have_, I replied. _You have your mind made up Sam. You've hated the Cullen's since your first phase, Bella included since she was dating one of them, and more so when you dumped Leah after you imprinted on Emily. Would you have listened?_

Sam remained silent, knowing that I was right.

_We'll abide by the law but you can't stay here Jacob._

_I know. These are your lands, I'll figure something out._

There was nothing left to say. I turned my back and began t run. Though they had understood I could still hear their howls; a mixture of pain as they lost a brother and confusion wondering what had just happened and how something like this could have happened. Sam may have said he would stick to the law but I wasn't going to risk Bella's life or the baby's solely on his words.

The further I ran the more distance it put behind me and the pack. I was a lone wolf without a pack. It made me feel empty inside.

I could hear the thuds of footsteps behind me so I quickened my stride. Maybe Sam had decided to break the law after all. Would make sense on his part since the very being I'd imprinted on was half-vampire.

Hey what am I kibble, asked Embry.

I halted my run as we reached the edge of the woods near my home.

_I stand up for you and then you just ditch me, some Alpha._

_You didn't have to come you know. Sam's pretty pissed as it is that I broke up the Pack._

_You mean his pack._

_No I mean the pack._

_Really, then if there's not two why can't we hear them? There's no magic in the air, they haven't turned human yet._

Embry was right.

_So what the hell are they waiting for?_

_Probably for you to get your big furry butt out of doge, mine too._

_You don't have to come you know._

Embry shrugged. _Yeah I know but other than the wolf thing, nothing cool ever happens around here. Plus we've been best friends for how long? I'm not gonna let you do this without me._

_I smiled slightly but then the doubt set in. We can't stay here Em. Are you willing to pack up and leave La Push, maybe for good?_

_Are you kidding,_ he said with more excitement than I was expecting. _My mom all ready thinks I've hit a rebellious stage. Why not see it all the way through._

Or give her a heart attack.

_She's strong, she'll be fine. Seriously Jake, let me come._

_Alright fine._

_Awesome. Just the two of us, the Black Pack how cool does that sound?_

_Getting on my nerves Em. You're starting to sound like that Clearwater kid._

_Sorry. Hey do you think he'll turn?_

_Let's hope not, anyways he's just a kid. Come on, let's get back to Bella._


	7. The Friendship Alteration

**7. The Friendship Alteration**

* * *

><p><em>Bella POV<em>

With Jake gone I was alone in the house with Billy. Though he was now aware that I knew about the wolf secret what I couldn't understand was why Jacob didn't hate me for being in league with vampires and why he had been okay with my pregnancy, even Billy seemed okay with both. Billy would only tell me to wait for Jacob and that he would explain everything when he returned.

I had changed into the clothes Jacob had given me and placed mine soaked ones on a small chair. It was nice to be warm and dry again, my hands drifting to my belly. Other than the firmness, it felt clod but I could not tell if had been because of me or because of the natural coldness the baby could have inherited.

"It's okay," I said aloud to it. Now that Billy knew I felt comfortable talking to the baby. "You'll warm up soon."

I took a blanket from Jacob's bed and wrapped it around myself.

My cell then rang and I answered.

"Bells," said Charlie, "Just checking in, you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm fine dad, I'm with Jacob."

"Wow Billy actually allowed you to see him?"

"Sort of; Jake's feeling a bit better. Guess you can't argue with ancient medicine."

"Yeah I guess not. Never could understand that part. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm doing good. I'm gonna hang out here for a while."

"Sure stay as long as you want. It puts me at ease knowing you're there instead of wandering off somewhere."

"Thanks dad, I'll see you later."

I hung up the phone and stood in the room for a second. What was I going to tell Charlie? I was all ready starting to show which I wasn't sure was a good thing or a bad thing. There wasn't exactly a 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' book for vampire babies.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Jacob was right, the last thing I needed right now was stress but I couldn't stop my mind from racing: _he_ was gone, Jacob was off trying to convince Sam that my baby was not a thread and now there was Charlie to worry about and how he would react if or when he found out I was pregnant.

"He doesn't know does he," Billy said taking me out of my thoughts. I opened my eyes to see him sitting near the doorway. With his hand he indicated to my belly. "Charlie doesn't know you're pregnant."

Billy's tone of voice matched Jacob's in that it held the sense, not of shame and disappointment but of wonder and a hint of pride when he used the word pregnant.

"Um, no, he doesn't know. He thinks I'm just putting on weight from excessive eating but I don't think he suspects it."

"Well that's good. You've still got time to tell him."

I smiled slightly and moved past Billy and toward the living room where the fire was still burning, taking a seat on the couch.

"Do I?" I asked knowing he would follow me. "I'm all ready showing. I don't even know if I'll have a normal pregnancy."

"You're right, you don't know. None of us do but we'll be with you to help you through this."

I looked at Billy. Nothing was making sense. Jacob had said that the cold ones were the enemies of the Quileute's so what had changed?

"Billy can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why do you care? I mean you weren't exactly too pleased when I was dating…" I swallowed and forced the name out, "Edward. I mean don't you hate vampires, doesn't everyone seem to around here?"

For a couple of minutes Billy remained silent.

"We do but when it comes to the Cullen's we have a treaty and now you fall into that treaty because you're carrying their offspring. I can't explain anymore than that. You'll have to wait for Jacob. He should be the one to tell you. I don't know what's going to happen with him or with Sam but Bella don't consider yourself without a home here. It's as much your home now as it is Jacob's. I mean that."

I nodded and smiled, "Thank you Billy."

And so we continued to wait, both of us content in the silent.

The stillness was broken when we heard the front door open.

"How did things go with Sam, son," Billy was the first to ask.

Jacob looked at his father and then at me, his eyes drifting to my pouch. What was his deal? He wasn't one of those sick perv's who got off on pregnancy was he?

"You and the baby okay," he asked looking at me now.

"We're fine," I replied. "Jake, what's going on?"

"Things with Sam got pretty heated. We can't stay here anymore."

"What do you mean you can't stay here," asked Billy.

"I left Sam's pack," he answered as if nothing serious had just happened.

"You did what," Billy said.

If he could stand I'm sure he would have by how angry he was.

"Two Alpha's can't occupy the same territory."

Billy took a deep breath. Gone was the anger, replaced by an elder's satisfaction.

"You claimed your inheritance," said Billy.

"Sam didn't leave me much choice," Jacob said. "He was ready to kill Bella and the baby."

I still had no idea what was going on. The only thing I did now was that maybe things would have been better had I not come at all.

"Jake, if this is because of me-,"

He turned to face me and took my hands in his. They felt so warm. It was like the sun was coming from him.

"It is because of you," he said. He reached down and placed his hand on my belly, "And because of her. Bella, you coming today was the best thing you could have done."

"You still haven't explained what's going on," I said to him, "or why you're obsessed with my baby."

He looked at Billy and then back at me.

"I promise I'll explain everything. I'll tell you all about the histories and anything else you want to know but I can't do that here."

I shook my head, "Okay then we'll do it somewhere else. You can come to my house unless you have some kind of special wolf clubhouse or something."

"I can't exactly go there anymore," he said. He saw the look I was giving him. "It's Emily and Sam's place, they're kind of engaged. The guys and I hung out there."

"And now you can't because Sam says so," I asked confused how Sam could cut off his own brother even if they weren't directly blood related.

"Sort of. Simple version: two Alpha's can't live in the same area, there's too much testosterone so it would get out of hand. We would literally and even figuratively kill each other if we weren't careful."

"Oh."

"I'm gonna go pack a few things and then we'll head out."

I nodded as Jacob headed for his bedroom. It didn't take long.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure Charlie won't mind," Jake asked when we arrived at the house.<p>

"I think he'll just be happy I've started living again."

"What changed your mind," he asked as we went around the house turning on the lights.

My hands instinctively held my baby. Ever since I'd had my moment in the upstairs bathroom I knew that my pain had to be put to the wayside. If I was going to do this…mom thing… I had to put the baby first and deal with my baggage later.

Mom thing.

It was weird to apply the word mom to my life's title. Having given up any notion of ever getting pregnant, I had imagined that Edward and I would at least adopt but not for a few hundred years at least.

Saying his name was still painful but at least now, accepting my new role, the pain wasn't the thing holding me down. Instead it was my baby holding me up.

Jacob smiled as I held my small bump.

"Guess she has that effect on people," he said his eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Okay what's with your interest in my being pregnant? Please tell me you're not one of those sick idiots who has an un-healthy fascination with it."

"No nothing like that."

"Then what?"

Jacob took a deep breath. "Okay what I'm about to tell you, it's a wolf thing."

"What's a wolf thing?"

"Some of us go through this change called imprinting- it's like the world shifts. Our souls recognize our better half, the person we're destined to be with."

My fists were getting tense. The person they were destined to be with? That meant- NO! I was half right, Jake was a pervert.

"My baby hasn't even been born yet!" I yelled at him.

Jacob waved his hands in defense like a white flag. "No it's not like that. I'll be whatever she needs me to be: a friend, a brother, an uncle, a guardian. And with Edward out of the picture I'll be a father if that's what she needs. He'll if she wants a dog as a pet I can be that too. There's nothing romantic about how I feel toward her I swear. It's strictly platonic you have to believe that."

This was beginning to be too much.

"You said Sam and Emily were engaged. Did he- imprint?"

"Yeah. That was kind of messy."

So in eighteen years, my baby, assuming it was the girl Jacob believed it to be, would fall in love with a wolf and my current best friend. And if that were true did that mean Jacob was immortal too, assuming she inherited her father's immortality?

I couldn't bring myself to ask, not yet and also because with the thought of the people I loved living an immortal life and mine was still on a human track. In 60 more years I would be old and wrinkled and they would live on as if time didn't exist for them. Was that what my fate came down to?

"I can't deal with this right now with you near me," I said to him.

"Oh so you want me to leave?"

"No, stay. You don't exactly have a home to go back to. I'll just go upstairs but don't think it's the baby who wants you to stay. Your souls may be connected or whatever but she's still a growing fetus."

"No I know that."

The front door opened and in walked Embry as if nothing. Jacob must have invited him which could only mean that he too had left Sam's pack so he couldn't be home either.

"Hey Bella," he said to me.

I didn't reply, instead I just made my way upstairs.

"You told her about the imprinting thing didn't you," I could hear him say to Jacob.

* * *

><p>I sat in my room for an hour and in that time had composed an e-mail to an old friend.<p>

_Alice,_

_Things are changing. Fast. I wish you were here to help me. I wish you all were. Nothing is normal anymore. Maybe I'm just a magnet for those kinds of situations. I wish I could talk to you. Something happened. Something I have to tell you. Tell Edward. I need your help, Alice. I need him. I need my… family._

I looked at the e-mail I had composed and had the option of deleting or sending. My box was full of return to sender e-mails. Reluctantly I pressed send anyways at the same time there was a knock at my door.

"Go away Jacob." I could hear the door open. "Jake-," I turned to see that it wasn't Jacob but Embry.

"Hey," he said coming further into my room. "Jake figured you still wouldn't want to talk to him."

"So he sent you? So you're following him now that you can't follow Sam?"

"He didn't send me. I offered. Jake doesn't exactly give orders. I don't think he wants to take away my free will which is a lot better than Sam. At least with me here there's less of a chance of you deciding to punch me and then break your hand."

"I'd break my hand?"

"Our muscles are pretty much like rock but I'm sure you know how that feels."

I swallowed. Rather than continue with this subject I took a different route.

"So you really left Sam's pack too?"

"Yeah that was interesting. Jake's been my boy since we were kids. I wasn't about to let him go off alone. And at least now the numbers are slightly better- three in their pack, two in ours."

"And you're okay hanging out with the vampire girl?"

"Well it wouldn't have been my first choice but I do follow him so if he's with you then that's where I'll be too."

And he was going to be with me. As long as I had what he needed he wasn't going anywhere.

I placed my hands on my pouch, one on top, one cradling underneath. I suddenly felt like a human incubator. Jacob would have no use for me when the baby was born. I was being used and it made me a little sick.

"This imprinting thing is hard to get used to, isn't it," Embry asked.

"That's an understatement. How could he do this?"

"It's not something we can control."

"I haven't even held my baby yet. I only found out I was pregnant a week ago. And now he thinks he owns her!"

"No of course not. Bella it's like- it's like God. A devotion that runs so deep that you can't put it into word because of how omnipresent it is. Some people they believe in God, they worship God, they even love God. Some even do his will- go to the South America to feed the hungry or cloth the sick. People act however God tells them to act. If God wants them to be part of the Big Brothers/Big Sisters program then they become a big brother or a sister. That's how it is for us. The imprints aren't God but that's how best I can describe what some of us go through."

I sat silent for a moment. That helped a little.

"Bella, you're not just a baby carrier. You still matter to him. You're still his best friend. You're just as important to hm. He knows you're the baby's mother. He knows that you still have a final authority on how she's raised and all that stuff. He's not taking her away from you Bella."

"Doesn't seem that way."

"I know. It's different from an outsider's point of view but if you saw it through the pack mind-," Embry saw the look I was giving him. There was still a lot about the werewolf thing that I did not know. "It's another wolf thing. When we're in wolf form we can hear each other's thoughts. If you could see it from our point of view you'd see that Jake's intentions are nothing but pure. He just wants the baby to be safe and happy. He all ready sees himself like a father to her."

"He's not her father."

"Right, poor choice of words. No one can replace Edward. What I meant was-,"

"I know what you meant."

Jacob wasn't replacing Edward. Embry had meant more like an uncle or a godfather.

"How am I supposed to be okay with this?"

"By letting Jake be what he needs to be to her and by letting him be the best friend you need since the Cullen's aren't here to help."

"Has anything like this ever happened before? Not just the imprinting but has a wolf ever imprinted on-,"

"On a child before, much less an unborn one," Embry asked finishing my question. "No never but then no one's ever imprinted on a hybrid before either and there haven't been two separate packs either so what do the legends really know?"

I looked at Embry, amazed by his complete honesty. While I still may not have felt comfortable with the whole imprinting thing, I could better understand it. I was glad that it was Embry who had explained things. Had it been Jacob I probably would have been too furious to even listen.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of momentary silence we headed downstairs.<p>

Jacob immediately stood up from his place on the couch.

"Are you okay," he asked as he came toward me.

"Not sure yet," I replied. "Listen if this is gonna happen, if you're really gonna be a part of my life in this crazed-wolf kind of way we've got to set some ground rules."

"Okay sure whatever you want."

"Anything, really?"

"Yeah. She's in there," Jacob said motioning to my belly, "but she hasn't been born yet so I know I have to listen to you first."

"Okay then first don't treat me like a factory baby maker or those chicken baby warmers we see in the first grade okay? You're my best friend, I think I deserve better than that."

"You're not a breeder, I know that and whatever else has changed you're still my best friend Bella. What else?"

"Don't touch my stomach unless I give you permission. And lastly, if you're getting too possessive or controlling I'll let you know. Think you can handle that?"

"I know I can," Jake said with a smile.

"Good. Now let's get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Embry said heading to the kitchen.


	8. My Little Girl

**8. My Little Girl**

* * *

><p>Last night's dinner hadn't sat well with me. The smell alone from our cold cut sandwiches and chips tasted like cardboard and in the end I hadn't been able to keep it down.<p>

I was awoken in my bed to the sound of Charlie calling my name which baffled me for a second as I clearly remembered I had fallen asleep on the couch, my head resting on Jacob's lap. He must have been the one to bring me upstairs.

Quickly I put on an oversized sweater that I usually saved for days when I was on my period and wanted to be lazy and lounge around so that Charlie wouldn't notice the growing bump. He came into my room as soon as the hem of my sweater covered my belly. I flicked it just in case so it wouldn't cover too tightly.

"Bells, you wanna tell me what Jacob Black and that other huge kid are doing asleep in my living room?"

"I invited them over to hang out last night. Guess we just lost track of time."

"Enough time to where you could at least come upstairs?"

I tried to focus on Charlie but the queasy feeling I was starting to have begun to take over. Without a word to Charlie I left my room and locked myself in the bathroom.

"Bells," Charlie said as he knocked, "You okay?"

I heaved into the toilet a second time. "Fine," I replied weakly. "Go away."

"Bella, it's Jake, "Can I get you anything?"

There was a change in his voice from yesterday. Gone was the demanding and possessive Alpha. All I heard now was my Jacob, the Jacob I'd known before he turned. He said he'd be able to handle the conditions I set and now I knew he meant it.

"Can you guys leave me alone," I said to them.

Despite the door being closed I felt like I was being watched.

"We'll just wait for you downstairs then," said Charlie.

After my rocky stint of morning sickness was over I paused upstairs as I heard Charlie talking to Jacob and Embry.

"I'm glad you're here again, Jacob. I really don't know how much good I can do. I know it's only been eight weeks but it feels longer."

"Well I'm here to help Charlie, we both are," Jacob replied.

"That's real kind of you boys. I just wish I knew what was going on. One minute she's depressed and the next she seems to be over eating to compensate which is strange since I haven't seen her eat much."

Don't you dare tell him I thought.

"I'm sure she'll be okay. Edward leaving wasn't exactly the easiest thing and now things have gotten harder for her."

"Yeah but why? People break up all the time. It's not like he left but like someone died."

"Maybe someone did die," said Embry.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"Edward was the love of her life right," said Embry.

"Maybe when he left," said Jacob, "a part of her left too."

I could hear Charlie sigh. "Guess I never understood how deep their relationship was. She's my only daughter, what kind of father wants to believe their little girl is growing up and falling in love? Pretty soon she won't need me anymore. So what happened? What brought her back?"

There was silence in the kitchen. I took a deep breath and looked at my belly, caressing it now that I had some privacy. I was eight weeks pregnant. While I was unsure of how long my pregnancy would last I did remember from my mom's sex talks as a kid and all of my sex talks in school that a human pregnancy lasted nine months. I shouldn't have even looked this pregnant. I looked bigger, much bigger, at least four months, not two. At this rate the baby would continue to grow and I'd have it in another month or two.

I took another breath and cautiously walked downstairs.

"Here sit down," Jake said offering the seat he had previously occupied. "Can I get you anything?"

"Crackers and orange juice," I replied, "I don't think I could keep much down."

"Okay Bells, what is going on," Charlie demanded. "You're not coming down with what Jake had are you?"

"Ha," said Embry, "I bet she wishes it were that." Both Jake and I glared at Embry, "Okay this looks like a family matter. I think I'm going to go to the store. You guys are running out of groceries."

"That's because you raided everything last night," I answered.

"Hey we can't help it if we've got fast metabolisms."

Embry left the house without another word.

"What's a family matter," asked Charlie as I bit down on a cracker. It tasted like cardboard but I swallowed with orange juice anyways. "Bella, what's the family matter Embry is talking about?"

Jacob looked at me sympathetically. I was glad he had my back and more importantly glad that he wasn't the one to run off and tell Charlie.

"Dad there's- there's something I have to tell you."

"You might want to sit down for this Charlie," Jacob said.

Charlie did as Jacob told. "You know what's going on?"

I answered the question, "He was kind of the first person I told," which wasn't technically a lie. I took a breath. "Dad, I haven't put on weight because I've been eating too much. In fact I'm eating the same as usual. I- I'm- Dad I'm…"

"Don't," said Charlie. "Don't say it Bells." "You're not… pregnant," he said forcing the word. "You can't be, that's impossible."

He had no idea.

I looked away from him, "Yeah that's what I thought."

I could feel Charlie's eyes on me. "What, so you're not denying it? You really are…"

I forced myself to look at my dad. "I really am pregnant, dad."

* * *

><p>An uncomfortable silence remained for the next hour, long enough that Embry had not only returned from the grocery store but also from doing a perimeter run. Last night he and Jacob had told me everything about their lives as werewolves and about their confrontation with Sam. It was against their laws to attack the object of a brother's imprint because killing her meant killing him. And though Sam had told the boys that he would obey the law, Sam and his current brothers still hated vampires and the fact that I'd slept with one so Jake and Embry felt the need to keep their guards up.<p>

In that hour Jake and Embry spent their time fixing breakfast in the kitchen, messing around as if nothing had changed.

I sat in the living room couch with a book in my hands, one that I hadn't read since Edward had left. Saying his name was still painful but not as bad as it had been. I guess because now my focus had shifted. The book wasn't for me but more of a distraction. My secret was out but I wasn't about to be careless and start placing my hands on top of my belly.

I could see Charlie glance at me from his reclining chair, occasionally lowering his gaze to my stomach. I knew what he was seeing now; not the stomach of an overeater and depressed teenager but the belly of a teenager who actually looked pregnant. Knocked up. And still in high school. That's what I'd become to him now and probably the rest of the town once word got out: another statistic in teenage pregnancy.

"Is that why he left," Charlie asked being the first to break the silence.

I looked down at my belly. "No."

Of course that's what he'd be thinking. Jessica had all ready thought it too.

I forced myself to meet my dad's eyes. "It wasn't like that at all. Edward didn't know I was pregnant. It was just an untimely coincidence."

He got up from his chair, pacing now. "Jesus bells, how could you let this happen? I thought we taught you better than that."

"You did."

"Then where did we go wrong?"

"You didn't."

"Then explain it to me Bella. Did you not use protection or…"

I couldn't blame Charlie for having a hard time with this so I decided to play it safe.

"We did," I said as I stood up. Jacob quickly came over to help me and offer me support. "I'm not that pregnant yet Jake," I said to him.

"Sorry force of habit I guess," he answered.

I returned my attention to Charlie, "They're not always effective."

The pregnancy I had all ready come to terms with, having the sex talk with my dad however was completely unnerving. Telling Charlie that we'd used a condom and that it didn't work was the easiest lie I could use. And for all I knew it could have been true. I was pretty sure latex rubber couldn't stand up to the venom that Edward produced.

Hearing this seemed to calm Charlie down but not by much.

"I just don't understand how this could have happened Bells."

"I love him Dad."

Love. Not loved. No matter how much pain Edward had put me through in the last two months, I knew that deep down I would never stop loving him. He had altered me so completely in a way that didn't seem possible for a human that somehow I knew if I never saw Edward for the rest of my life that I could never love anyone the same way that I loved him.

Jacob noticed my words too and he smiled. He understood in a way that Charlie couldn't.

"He's not coming back, Bells," Charlie said.

I took a deep breath and placed my hands on my belly, not caring if Charlie saw this time. "I know," I replied my voice barely audible. I caressed the bump gently as three sets of eyes gazed on my action. I needed some strength now and somehow as the baby had done all ready, she was giving me the strength to make it through life without her father.

I looked at my dad, my hands still resting atop the bulge. "That's why I'm keeping this baby. And before you try to talk me out of it you can't. It's a part of me and it's a part of Edward. I can leave if that's what you want. I have some money saved up. I could get an apartment or something."

"Woah Bella, slow down. You're not moving out," said Charlie.

"Well I can't exactly give up this baby either, I won't."

"Bella you're eighteen. How are you going to raise a baby?"

"I'll figure something out."

Jacob, still standing on my left side, stood straight up and looked at Charlie. "She doesn't have to do this alone. I'll help her and so will Embry and so will my dad."

"Jesus Billy knows? Anyone else?"

"A few of my relatives on the reservation," said Jacob.

"And I think a few people at school," I said. "Jessica started a rumor about me."

"You didn't tell me that," Jacob said as he looked at me.

"It really wasn't that big of a deal," I replied.

"So when exactly was I going to find out," asked Charlie. "Were you just gonna wait till I heard the rumors and confronted you about it or were you just gonna leave like you did when you broke up with Edward and he followed you to Arizona and then tell me after you'd had the baby?"

Both thoughts had crossed my mind I thought.

"I don't know," I lied. "Dad it's okay, I can just leave."

Charlie shook his head and took a seat back in his recliner. So I took a seat on the couch, Jacob next to me and Embry leaned against a nearby wall.

"I don't want that Bells. I just got you back, really got you back. I don't want things to go back to the way things were with seeing you every summer or less than that." Charlie sighed, "Are you sure this is what you really want?"

"I all ready love this baby," I admitted.

Charlie nodded and for once since our conversation began, he smiled. "Yeah I know the feeling. Your mother felt the same way when you were inside her." I smiled back at him. "Well guess we're gonna need more room. Can't exactly raise a baby in a two bedroom home."

I smiled again and lunged at Charlie, hugging him in a way I never had before.

"Thank you dad."

After releasing him and taking my spot on the couch Charlie nodded.

"But Bella, this baby is going to be your responsibility. I'll be around but you'll have to feed it, change it, all the things a parent does."

"I will I promise."

"Me a grandpa at this age, never would have seen that one coming. Guess we should figure out what to tell your mother."

"Actually can we not tell mom? She's on the other side of the country so there's really not much she could do and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want to move back to Forks."

"Or worse," added Jacob, "She'd probably have you and the baby move so you could raise her in the blistering sun all day."

Both Embry and I let out a small laugh. Though Charlie didn't get what Jacob had meant I knew he didn't like the idea of me leaving to Jacksonville either.

"Okay so we won't tell her. And what about you, Jacob?"

"What about me," Jake replied casually.

"How do you and Embry fit into all of this?"

"Just offering Bella a lending hand that's all," Jacob answered, "With the Cullen's gone, figured someone should look out for her."

"And we can't exactly go back home either," Embry said speaking up. Before Charlie could ask, Em was all ready on his way to explaining. "Things on the res. are pretty much run by Sam at this point. He sits in on the council meetings, they listen to him so when he tells you to leave you leave."

Charlie could only nod. The Reservation wasn't his jurisdiction so he had no say in their rules.

"Then if you're gonna be sticking around for Bella and don't have any place else to go guess we're gonna need a much bigger place."

My eyes widened, "You're serious?"

"Well can't exactly have the boys sleeping on the couch or outside the whole time. Won't come cheap though."

"Don't worry Charlie," said Jacob, "We'll take care of it. Being the descendant of a chief does have some perks. We'll have it figured out in no time before the baby's born."

"Somehow I don't doubt that," said Charlie.

Charlie looked at his watch. As he got up from his seat I did as well, this time without Jacob's assistance. I knew he had to get to work so I walked him out.

"So you really don't know when you were going to tell me," he asked.

"No. I didn't think I'd be showing this early. I thought I'd have more time."

"And you're eight weeks right?"

I nodded. Sure Charlie would know how far along I was. He'd been keeping track of my depression and how long Edward had been gone like I had.

"Huh," he said, "You sure there's only one in there?"


	9. More than One

**9. More than One**

* * *

><p>My curtains were closed as was my bedroom door. I stood in front of my mirror with my shirt off so that I could fully study my body and the bump that was ever current.<p>

I had all ready come to terms that I was pregnant but Charlie's words had planted a thought that had been there for a moment but was now resurfacing.

'You sure there's only one in there?'

I looked at my belly from all angles- the front and both the right and left sides. I picked up the print outs I had mad: one was a set of sixteen images detailing a single pregnancy week by week. The other print out was a set of twelve images, the stomach bigger of a person carrying twins. Though I couldn't be sure of my own pregnancy due to the crossbreed status, my own belly resembled the image of one carrying twins in the eighth week. Of course I could only be carrying one and my pregnancy was occurring at a rapid rate. I wasn't sure of which.

"Come on Bella," Jake said as he pounded on the door. "I'm sure Charlie was just messing with you."

Maybe so but a part of me couldn't help but wonder if he was right. From what little evidence I had, he seemed to be.

The grasp of one was a marvel on its own but the thought of two-

I looked at myself, the skin of my hands stroking the skin of my belly. Could there really be two babies inside of me? And if so maybe it was time to stop questioning the impossible. Charlie was right, he had to be. And though I couldn't go to a doctor to be sure as I stood there looking at myself somehow I could feel that it was true.

I couldn't explain it. It was as if Charlie's words had triggered what I'd all ready known from the first time I thought my belly looked to big this early in the pregnancy but at the time I had dismissed it because as it was the situation seemed unfeasible.

I rubbed my belly again. They were in there, both of them. Knowing this- I felt like my heart would explode. Edward had left me with not one but two of his progenies. While it still hurt that he was gone and the fear of possibly never seeing him again, he had given me something that would last a lifetime. Our love had meant more than I could have dreamed of and now my baby wouldn't be alone. He or she would have someone like them, a brother or a sister.

Tears streamed down my face and I couldn't make them stop. At this point I didn't want to.

"Bella," Jacob said coming into my room.

I turned to look at him and he was stopped in his tracks. His eyes in awe as he stared at my bare belly.

Something told me this wouldn't be the first time he confronted me this way.

I quickly put on a shirt.

"Jeeze Jake, don't you knock?"

He turned his focus on me. "I did, you didn't answer and then I heard you crying. Is the baby okay?"

I walked over and took a seat on the bed. Jacob followed. Him caring about the baby before anything else was going to get old pretty fast.

"The baby's fine," I said.

"Bella, you know what Charlie wasn't-,"

"True? Yeah it was."

"You don't know that."

"But I do Jacob. It was a fleeting thought when I first saw the baby bump but I didn't think much of it because the pregnancy itself was all ready so surreal. I can feel them Jacob, and not in the sense that they're moving since it's too early for that but in the sense that I somehow just know, maternal instinct I guess. Only I can't go to a doctor to be sure."

"Can a doctor even find out that kind of thing this early?"

I shook my head and laughed a little. "I don't know. Guess I should start getting some books on that. If Carlisle were here-," I shook the thought away.

Carlisle was gone like the rest of the family. Now more than ever I wanted him as my doctor. He had been several times before but those times were gone, distant memories of my past.

Jacob reached for my hand and held it. I looked at him now. Though there had been a point where Charlie thought Jacob may have harbored some set of romantic feelings for me, I had never though thought of him that way. And now no longer did he. Jacob was becoming a part of my life, my family, in a way I had never imagined. I saw him now as a brother, the way I had when I'd first moved to Forks.

"It's okay, Bella, we're going to figure this out. Tell you what, I'll call Sue Clearwater."

"The nurse my dad wanted me to see after my stint in the woods?"

"Yeah. She works at a private practice on the res. and she's also delivered a lot of babies. Not many of our people go to the hospital for that sort of thing; wanting to keep with the old traditions and all that."

"What will Sam say? Sue does technically live on his lands."

"True but I am the rightful Alpha. I should be leading the pack so my authority is higher than his even if there are two packs now. I'll tell Sam that I need Sue's help and he'll be forced to comply. Whatever you need Bella, you've got me and Embry. All you have to do is ask and I'm not just saying this because of the baby."

I looked at my best friend. It amazed me at how much my life had changed in that instant I saw him in the storm. I owed him so much and would continue to do so.

"Babies," I corrected. I smiled slightly, "And yeah you are, partly but had it not been for you and that stupid wolf thing Sam would have tried to kill me by now."

"What makes you think I wouldn't have?"

"Because imprinting or not, you're still Jacob. You'd never hurt me."

"I'm glad we'll never have to find out."


	10. Heartbeats

**10. Heartbeats**

* * *

><p>If my baby bump hadn't been visible before, it certainly was now as I reached the end of ten weeks. So much had happened between my eighth and tenth weeks.<p>

Jacob and Embry came through about the arrangements on the new house. We moved just east of our old one off the 101 on S. Forks Avenue and off Fern Hill Road where there weren't any neighbors and a heavily wooded area, perfect if Jake and Embry needed to go wolf, which Charlie was still unaware of. It was part of the Cullen territory so that could cause future issues but at least no other people could build nearby even if they wanted to.

On over three thousand square feet of land, Jacob and Embry had built a two story log cabin style home. They were quick and methodical, working mainly at night so they could use their quicker than human speed. The house had six bedrooms and five baths, a wraparound porch on both top and bottom floors, an office for Charlie, a loft, and a three car garage off to the side. It seemed too extravagant, almost matching the glass house that I knew too well to the north.

"You'll thank us for the space later," Jacob had said to me when we moved in to the house at the end of my ninth week.

I wasn't so sure but Charlie was grateful and wasn't sure how he could repay Jacob. Jacob insisted that as long as he had a home then that was all the payment he needed.

* * *

><p>Halfway through my tenth week, I sat at my usual table during lunch at school, the Cullen's table. Rumors were circulating about my pregnancy but I no longer cared. I wasn't ashamed though logically I knew I should be. Teen pregnancy was frowned upon no matter what age you lived in and despite the unusual circumstances I was still a pregnant teenager.<p>

"So," Mike said coming over to sit with me. "Pregnant, hu? I guess congratulations are in order," he said with a smile.

"Thanks I guess."

"So how'd Edward take the news? Any idea when…if he's coming back?"

So that's what he was after. Him and everyone else. More details for the gossip circle.

Before I could reply I heard a voice behind me.

"Does it really matter?" said Jake, "Or do you just want something good to tell your friends over there about," Jacob said nodding to the table where Jessica and the others were at.

I looked at him, happy that he showed up.

Embry stood next to him with the same look of cold annoyance on his face.

Mike got up very slowly as if the very presence of the six foot seven and six foot four muscled Quileute's terrified him. I saw my friends at the other table watch the scene unfold; trespassers dominating the room.

"Mike Newton," I said casually, "Jacob Black and Embry Call."

"Yeah I remember you," Mike said to Jacob. "We met at La Push. Weren't you a lot smaller then?"

"Just working out," Jake replied.

"That and puberty," Embry added as if that would somehow explain the height.

"Right sure," Mike said backing up.

"You can stay Mike, they don't bite."

Mike swallowed, "Na that's okay. I'm- I'm good. And about those questions I asked, forget I asked them. See you around Bella."

Once he was gone Jake took the seat Mike had previously occupied on my left and Embry took the one next to him.

"You couldn't have just texted to let me know you were coming?" I asked. "You literally scared the pants off him."

"Yeah that's always fun," Jake said laughing a bit. I playfully hit him, "Kidding, sort of."

"So what brings you to the slums of the pale faces?" I asked.

"School," Embry said crossing his arms. Jake looked at Embry and the guy continued, "Can't even go to school on the res. anymore. Sam's close to graduating and Paul and Jared still go there."

"Can't you just avoid them?" I asked.

"It's not quite that simple Bella," Jacob said to me. "When more of us started to turn people took notice especially when Paul started hanging around Sam and Jared. He had his own group of friends and then out of nowhere he ditched them for Paul. Same with me and Embry. We won't even talk to another one of our guys, Quil, because he's not one of us yet. If we went to school on the reservation people would freak if they saw two separate groups. They all ready saw the original group as a gang. Can you imagine how bad it would get if they saw two?"

I nodded. I could pretty much imagine rival gangs though I'd only read about them and seen them on the occasional TV show.

"I won't tell them to leave," said Jacob. "Sam was the original Alpha so I won't take that from him. We're leaving the res. school as part of their territory."

"So you enrolled here," I stated.

"Got the paperwork done this morning. Starting classes this afternoon. Bella, I'm sorry I probably should have talked to you about this. School is one of the few places where you can be alone and still be human."

"You're right, it is." Jacob lowered his head, "But that would make me the selfish one. At least here you can sort of do what you do in protecting me. Please just ell me you don't have every class with me."

Jacob and Embry laughed.

"Jake wanted to," said Embry, "but I thought that was a little much."

"Thank you," I said to him.

"We have half your schedule," Embry added.

I sighed, "Perfect."

* * *

><p>Now at the end of my tenth week I sat in the empty doctor's office with Jacob by my side. Embry was out keeping an eye on things in case Sam showed up.<p>

It wasn't long until Sue walked in.

"Hi Bella," she said in a friendly tone.

"Hi," I replied nervously, "So you know- about me? These aren't just any babies."

Sue nodded. "I know that's why Jacob had you come see me. I know I'm only a nurse but I'm also a certified midwife. Although I'm not sure how much help I can really be. We don't exactly deal on the helpful side of vampire situations."

"Right," I answered softly.

Jacob squeezed my hand as if to reassure me that it was okay.

The appointment was short. As a carrier of vampire twins there wasn't much Sue could really examine. Normally doctors would draw a vial of blood but Sue thought that given my unique circumstances that it was best to leave my blood where it was.

She set up an ultrasound.

As I lay with my stomach exposed, Jacob only stared at my belly once and the rest of the time he focused on either Sue's task or on me.

"This is going to be a bit cold," Sue said as she placed a round blue glob of gel on my stomach.

She then ran the wand over it. Sue clicked a few buttons on the panel beneath the monitor and continued to run the wand over my uterus.

"Huh," said Sue.

"What is it," I asked.

"Is something wrong," Jacob asked sounding more concerned than I was.

Sue replied, "I'm not sure. I'm not getting a read on the ultrasound."

I touched my belly. It was hard still but more like a hockey puck when it wasn't frozen in ice- there was still a little give to it, a feeling I had gotten used to. Maybe that's why the ultrasound wouldn't work.

"They're protected," I said my hand still lingering. "The amniotic sacs, they have some bounce to them but they're durable, almost like Edward's skin but not as hard."

"So if we can't tell then maybe you're over reaching on the twin thing," Jacob said half joking.

"I'm not wrong."

Jacob nodded, "Too bad there's no way to be sure."

Sue cleaned me up and I folded my shirt over the skin. "Maybe there is."

I sat up straighter, "How?"

"You're hearing, Jacob. It's very acute that you can hear for miles. Instead of listening for distances hone it in to where you can hear closer."

"I've never done that before," said Jacob.

"You've never had a reason to. Now you do. Drown out the noises around you and focus in on the sound you want."

Jacob closed his eyes and placed his left hand on my stomach. I wanted to shove it away but I didn't. If he knew the babies were in there he could let his senses take over, his touch in particular next to his hearing and maybe he could find what he was searching for.

After a few seconds a smile crossed Jacob's face and then he opened his eyes.

"I can hear them," he said to me. "I can hear the heartbeats."

"Heartbeats?" I replied. "So it is twins?"

"Yeah. They're very distinct, the pitches are slightly different." Jacob looked at me and smiled, "You were right. She's not alone in there."

I smiled at Jacob and a few tears streamed down my face, enthralled that I now had confirmation but just as the moment began it was over when Jacob removed his hand and a look of disgust crossed his face.

"Stay here," Jacob said leaving before I could even ask what had happened.

Wolves howled nearby and Sue came over to stand by my right side.

After twenty minutes Jacob returned with Embry looking just as alert.

"We have to get you home," said Jacob.

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on?" I asked as I stood up.

"Vampires," was all he said.

"Seth," Sue whispered.

Jacob nodded and Sue took off to check on her youngest son.

My heart raced.

"I'm sorry," said Jacob, "It's not them."

"How do you know?"

"I remember their smell. These smells were different."

Smells.

There had been more than one. My left hand automatically went to the cold scar on my right wrist. The memories were so vivid. I could hear Carlisle and Edward discussing my fate, Edward fighting for my life.

It surprised me at how different my life would have been as I laid on that floor withering in pain form James' bite. Had Edward not sucked out the venom I would have been like him now. And that this very moment wouldn't exist, the babies that I carried having not been conceived. Edward was the reason I was human now, he was the reason that his offspring were alive within me.

"Bella," Jacob said. He glanced at Embry suddenly worried.

I removed my hand and looked at my protectors.

"You said vampires as in plural?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Embry, "A guy with dreads and a red-headed chick. They got to the water before we or Sam's pack could catch them. Water is the one edge they have over us."

"Bella what aren't you telling us," asked Jacob.

"I know them," I finally admitted. "They were part of a coven we came across last year. The Cullen's killed James but Victoria was his mate. Laurent was with them. They're after me."

Jacob took a deep breath and I could see his muscles tense beneath his shirt. "Take Bella home," Jake said to Embry.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To talk to Sam."


	11. Complications of Separate Packs

**11. Complications of Separate Packs**

* * *

><p>Vampires.<p>

The Cullen's I would no longer mind considering how my life was tied to theirs should they ever return but these were different. They had hunted Bella and nearly killed her before I had grown up to do anything about it.

IN the few weeks that I'd broken off from Sam's pack, Embry and I had learned we could no longer hear our brother's thoughts, only each others. As Alpha's, Sam and I could communicate but only the thoughts we wanted to share- kind of like talking aloud. I was grateful that my thoughts were finally my own. With a small pack it made things so much easier.

I pushed my four legs further, faster.

_Sam you there_, I called out.

_I'm here, what do you want Jacob_, Sam replied.

I could hear the fury in Sam's tone.

After Embry and I had left Bella to go investigate the vamp stink we had run into Sam and his followers. They were furious that we were on their lands even though we couldn't hear their human words but we could hear it in their growling but it was something they would have to get used to since Sue had become part of the neutral territory.

Our rivalry continued as all five of us were in pursuit of the unknown vampires to the point where Jared shoved Embry and I had been blindsided by Paul. I told Embry to fall back but to keep in pursuit and Sam had clearly ordered his boys off us as they had fallen in line behind him.

We'd followed the vampires to the beach where they were swallowed by a heavy wave in the ocean.

Now I reached out to Sam on my terms.

_We've got a lead on those leeches we were after_, I answered. _I figure if we work this together there won't be any misunderstandings like before. I figure you want them gone as much as we do._

_You're right about that._

_Good I'll meet you at Billy's in a few minutes._

It didn't' take long to arrive at my old home, making the transition to my human form. It was the one place where I knew I'd be safe. I knew I owned it to my father to see him. I hadn't since moving out but that would have to wait. I had a job to do.

Sam and his boys arrived in human form too. Normally we would have had these meetings out at an abandoned logging facility but that seemed like the perfect place for them to kill me since I was alone.

"So how's life with the pale faces," Paul shot.

He was easy to ignore. "Do you want my information or not?"

"Where's Embry," Sam asked.

"He's not really your business anymore," I replied.

"Guess not. What do you know?"

"Those vampires we were after are here to kill Bella. The Cullen's all ready took care of one of them so they're out for payback."

"Guess we should side with them," Paul said.

I took a step forward, ready to challenge him.

"Paul that's enough!" Sam ordered.

"Look you don't want those bloodsuckers around anymore than we do. I think the best thing to do is team up. We do that then hopefully this problem will be dealt with quicker."

Jared looked at me with disgust. "You want us to forget about our issues with Bella?"

"That's exactly what I want," I replied.

"Well tough," said Paul, "We don't take orders from you."

"No you take them from me," Sam barked. "As it is we can't hurt Bella given that thing inside her that you imprinted on."

I clutched my fists as Sam called Bella's baby, a thing.

"But you still hate her don't you?" I asked.

"I hate what she's done," Sam admitted.

I nodded. It was perfectly understandable that he would hate Bella for her actions. She had slept with a vampire- the very being Sam hated most as it had turned his life upside down. And though he had found his soul mate, the only positive in his life, there was too much damage that could not be undone.

And yet in my case had Bella not slept with Edward, had she just become a vampire the moment James bit her, I never would have found mine.

"Fair enough but Bella's life is still in danger. Are you going to help me or not?"

"You turned your back on us," said Jared, "Why should we help you?"

"Because Bella's life isn't the only one that matters here," I answered, "These vampires aren't like the Cullen's. They will feed on humans. Do you really want to sit by and do nothing?"

Sam turned to his boys. Though we couldn't read minds in human form we had gotten to where we could read each other's facial expressions and body language as good as any behavioral analyst if not better.

After their few minutes of non-verbal communication, Sam turned his focus on me.

"All right we'll work together but I want this clear: we're not doing it for Bella or your imprint. We're doing it for the tribe and for the rest of the people in Forks."

"Dually noted."

"It's brave of you Jacob," said Sam.

"What is?"

"You taking over the Cullen's territory."

"I'm not taking over anything," I corrected. "Bella is carrying the next generation of Cullen's which technically makes the lands hers too. I'm merely protecting their lands until they return."

Paul scoffed, "Yeah like that'll ever happen."

"Regardless," said Sam, "We'll agree that for the time being the Cullen lands are yours. You stick to hunting the vampires there and we'll stick to our side. Only Billy's will be land you can come to."

"Fair enough. Thank you Sam."

* * *

><p>The guys left but before I had a chance to go inside and talk to my father I felt the change in the air. For sure the others had felt it too.<p>

I phased into my wolf and made my way to where I felt the transformation occur. Sam would be looking for it too.

The thoughts of the new wolf entered my mind so they had likely entered Sam's as well.

_Jake is that you_, Quil asked.

Finally a wolf I was familiar with. Quil's great-grandfather had been one of the wolves of the last generation to phase so it was only a matter of time till Quil had phased a long with us.

_Yeah Quil, it's me._

_Thank god man, thought I was going crazy._

Quil went silent for a moment. He continued to remain silent until I reached him and I understood why. Sam and his pack had beaten me.

Paul and Jared growled at me when I arrived. I couldn't hear what the three of them were saying to Quil and they couldn't hear me.

_Jake_, asked Quil as he looked at me standing off to the side, What do you think?

_I don't know what they're saying to you Quil_, half telling him the truth.

While I couldn't make out the pack mind I could hear their words as they entered Quil's thoughts so it was like hearing but in a second wave. Sam was all ready trying to teach Quil about the old ways but he was also ordering him to stay with his pack.

I scoffed a little and then regained my control. _But I'll make this simple_, I said to Quil. _I won't order you to follow me. Do what you want. If you can hear both me and Sam then I'm guessing that means you have a choice._

I looked at Sam's pack one final time and then turned my back on them which was becoming a fairly regular thing and bounded off into the woods.

After a second Quil was following me on my left. We could hear the howls behind us, the anger over Quil's choice so we increased our stride.

_He really hates this two separate packs thing doesn't he?_

_There's a lot he hates right now._

_So where are we headed?_

_Well you can't exactly live with Old Quil anymore. Quileute lands are Sam's territory._

_Had I known that I would have stayed with Sam._

_You can still go. I don't really give orders unless I have to._

_I'm here aren't I? Seriously where're we going?_

_We're staying with Charlie and Bella. I'm guessing that you've heard the stories around town._

_What that she's knocked up?_

_Yeah that. Well it's a little more complicated than that. She's carrying a vampire baby, two in fact and one of them I_ _imprinted on. You'll get the full story later. Point is we got a new house that's got a lot of space._

We continued on our run and pretty soon we were in the woods a mile behind our house.

_Hey look who phased_, Embry said coming to meet us. _Guess we're even with Sam's pack now: three versus three._

_Embry you're part of this?_ Quil asked as he saw our other best friend.

_Yeah imagine that hu? _Embry said.

He didn't need to say anything more. There was only one way he could have had the gene and that left three possible as his potential father, my own included.

_Where's Bella_, I asked concerned for her safety and the babies.

_Don't worry they're fine_, said Embry, _She's inside. Charlie's home_. Embry laughed, _Man you should have seen the look on his face when Bella told him she was having twins._

We did see it as Embry pulled up the image. He was beyond shocked and looked like he would pass out.

_Guess I should get in there and offer moral support. Any sign of dreads or red-head?_

_Nothing._

_You boys up for doing a perimeter run?_

_You bet, I could stretch my legs a bit_, Embry replied.

_Good, Quil, Embry will fill you in on everything that's going on._

_Sweet_, said Embry, _Come on newbie I'll race you._

_You're on_! Quil replied.

I shook my head. The wolf thing had pretty much put a damper on our friendship at the beginning, first when Embry phased and stopped hanging out with Quil and me and then when I phased and we were forced to stop hanging out with Quil. We were lucky though, our friendship continued after the mess of transformation unlike Paul who had cut off all ties with his former friends completely as none of them carried the gene.

Now as wolves our bond would continue to grow stronger. No longer were we just childhood friends, now they were my brothers. I saw that clearly now.

_You going soft on us Jake_, Quil joked.

_Shut up and keep running_, I said more as a tease than an order.

I turned to face the cabin. I was five yards from home but could see it perfectly beyond the trees. Taking a running leap I phased human. I reached inside one of the trees we had carved a hole in and took out a pair of cut off jean shorts. Chaffing was no longer an issue either though we kept the occasional boxers and briefs inside our trees too.

It was only a short jog to the house.


	12. Balance of Family and Friends

**12. A Balance of Family and Friends**

* * *

><p><em>11<em>_th__ Week_

Our table at lunch suddenly felt over crowded. Quil had joined the pack and was now coming to school at Forks High. Jacob said it would be this way: with the vampires in town more Quileute's would turn. And so another room in our six bedroom house had become occupied.

The situation was starting to bother Charlie. He talked to Billy about it over the phone but Billy couldn't provide any answers.

The four of us now found ourselves sitting in the living room with Charlie. He had called an emergency family meeting. Embry and Quil had planned to leave but Charlie said that since they were living at the house they were family too.

"No more games," Charlie said to us, "You don't think I don't know what's going on? I know you boys leave in the middle of the night or during other odd hours. I know you ditch school. I need to know what's going on."

"Charlie," Jacob said standing up, "It's safer for all of us, for Bella and the twins if you don't."

"Does this have something to do with the recent murders around the area?"

I looked at Jacob. Charlie wasn't as dense as the guys sometimes believed him to be.

"You're not giving me an answer. That tells me it does," Charlie said answering his own question. "Whatever it is you should let the authorities handle it."

"Charlie, you just have to trust us," said Jacob.

"How can I trust you when I don't know what's going on?"

"Can you at least trust that I'll tell you when the timing is right? It's the only way we can keep the four of you safe for the time being."

"And the timing isn't right now?"

"No it's not but it will be soon."

Charlie sighed and looked at me. "I don't suppose you'll tell me what's going on will you Bells?"

"I want to," I replied, "But Jake's right, it's safer right now if you don't know."

"Guess I don't have much of a choice. Does Billy at least know about whatever this is?"

Jacob nodded, "Billy knows everything. I called him and he's grateful that you've been letting us stay. We can't exact go home."

"And why is that again exactly?" The pack and I looked at each other and as Charlie registered our secretive looks he held up his hands, "Never mind. Listen, I hear the things people say about Sam and those boys that hang around him but I'm sure there's a lot of misunderstanding, the same could be said about you three so I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. Whatever it is you're doing or involved with, just be careful all right?"

Jacob smiled, "Not a problem Charlie."

* * *

><p>Jake and the boys were gone today. For the first time in a while I'd been left completely alone at school. They had caught a new lead on Laurent and Victoria and didn't want to waste time. All throughout the day I worried about them and not for my own sake but for my baby's as well. With her life tied to Jacob's I worried about what would happen to her should Jacob find himself hurt or worse, killed. Were their souls deeply connected that she would die too? I hated to think of the thought- of losing her before she was even born.<p>

As I walked to my truck instinctively I reached for my belly as if to reassure her that Jacob would be okay and to reassure myself that she and her sibling were safe inside me.

"Bella, hey."

I turned to see Angela come up to me, Jessica stood a foot back.

"Was wondering if we'd get the chance to see you again," Angela said in that friendly tone of hers.

"Sorry I guess I've been pre-occupied lately," I replied.

"Kinda hard not to notice," Jessica said starring at my belly and not at me.

"Listen," Angela said ignoring Jessica's comment, "We're having a sleepover this weekend at my house. We thought you might like to come. I mean we're still friends, right? It could be fun."

"I'm not sure," I answered.

"You should go," Jacob said with a smile as he walked out of the woods toward us.

"So now you show up," I said smiling back.

"What kind of menacing teenager would I be if I kept to a schedule? I've got a reputation to keep around here. So what's this about a sleepover?"

"You know," said Angela. "Just girl talk, no boys allowed, eating on far too many unhealthy calories, that sort of thing."

Of my human friends, Angela was the only one who didn't seem afraid of Jacob, Quil, and Embry. She was the only one who was ever sociable towards them.

"Sounds great," Jacob replied, "You should go Bella. Quil, Embry and I were going to do some stuff anyways."

"What kind of stuff," asked Jessica.

"Camping trip," Jacob lied easily. He had come to know how nosey she was and so he gave her an answer that would work. "Maybe some hunting and rock climbing."

"See," Angela said perking up, "Now you have to come."

"Alright, I nodded, "I will."

"Good," said Jacob. "I'll see you Sunday night."

Before Jacob could take off I reached for his hand. I then placed his other hand on my stomach. I didn't care if I had an audience.

"Hey, be careful out there. These babies need their godfather."

Jacob smiled, "You see me as a godfather to the second one too?"

"Yeah I do."

"Thanks Bella. We'll be safe I promise. And don't worry about anything, just have fun."

* * *

><p>"So Mike wants to get back together," I overheard Jessica say as the three of us were in Angela's room. "Which I mean is totally lame right? We had absolutely nothing in common and he wasn't even a good boyfriend anyways."<p>

Being here I'd almost forgotten what it was to be human. Inside me were two half-vampires and outside six teenage wolves were running around.

"I wouldn't worry about Mike," said Angela. "He'll get the hint soon enough."

"He'd better. I hate the puppy dog thing he has going on."

"Speaking of puppy dogs," said Angela, "What about you, Bella?"

"What about me?"

"Come on you've got three huge hot guys hanging around you. Jacob practically follows your every move."

"It's nothing," I replied.

"Nothing, right," Jessica said rolling her eyes. "Jacob is hovering all over you. Wait, it's not his baby is it?"

"No," I shot at her.

"Whew good because if it was that kid would be a monster by the time it got out. As it is you don't look two and a half months pregnant."

"Jess!" Angela scolded.

"Come on I'm not the only one thinking it."

"Yeah but you don't have to say it either," Angela reprimanded. She then turned to me. "So then what's the deal with Jacob and those others?"

"It's complicated," I admitted.

"Okay," Angela said reaching for a fist full of popcorn.

I looked at my friends. Surely they deserved more. They had invited me to hang out and I was being a buzz kill by not engaging in boy talk.

"Jacob and I knew each other growing up," I volunteered to them. "And now with Edward gone- I don't know it's kind of been nice having Jake around."

"Even though he has a thing for you," Jessica asked.

Is that really how it looked from the outside I wondered.

I shook my head, "No its' not like that. Jacob is more like a brother. He's just a little too over protective. He knows it still bothers me that Edward isn't here so he's trying to be there for me and the twins."

I saw my friend's eyes widen.

"Guess I forgot to mention that."

"Uh yeah," said Angela, "When did you find that out?"

"About a week ago."

"Angela smiled and reached across to hug me.

"That's amazing congrats!"

"Thanks."

"Yae, twins for Bella," Jessica said with an underlying sarcastic tone.

Angela rolled her eyes and ignored her. "And what about those two guys that are always with you two?"

"Just friends," I replied.

"Single by any chance?"

"Hey," said Jessica. "Don't you all ready have a boyfriend?"

"I can look."

"I guess but I mean they are kind of hot. So are they single?"

I smiled and looked at them. I couldn't give them the answer they wanted but I couldn't find a good lie either.

The pack had sworn off relationships due to the imprinting issue. Jacob had heard from Billy that Jared had imprinted on a girl in school making three of the six wolves bound forever with their soul mates. And after the whole Leah, Sam, and Emily triangle none of the boys wanted to take that kind of risk again.

I turned my head to the window hoping that Jake and his brothers were okay.


	13. Vampire Weekend

**13. Vampire Weekend**

* * *

><p><em>Jacob POV<em>

It was hard being away from Bella and the baby- babies, as I didn't want to exclude her brother or sister. I wanted more than anything to leave this hunting trip to make sure she was okay but my job was here, at least for now.

How did Sam manage this? How did he manage to lead a pack and still balance his time with Emily? I had seen it in his head how it pained him the first few times when Emily had told Sam to stay away from her, how much he wanted to die after hurting her but he couldn't even do that without permission and I had seen Sam's constant need of needing to be with her even while out on patrols. Of course it got easier when they finally were together. Sam had felt confident enough to leave Emily whenever his wolf duties called since he knew she'd want him back.

'_You can go home and check on them if you want'_ said Quil

'_Yeah we'll manage this,'_ said Embry.

Bella was safe, that was enough for now. It was enough to put my mind at ease to continue the mission.

'_Let's keep going,'_ I said as we continued to follow the vampire stink.

We continued on well into Friday night and into all day Saturday. It annoyed me that we couldn't cross our old Quileute lands. Sure Sam and his boys had a handle on his end but it would have been more productive if we could share the lands. The leeches must have caught on to this as they were constantly crisscrossing between the lines.

Come Saturday night we still had not been able to catch them but we had other concerns as we heard two new minds enter the pack collective.

'Leah?' we all thought at once.

This had us very confused. Never in the history of the packs had there been a girl before.

We could hear Leah's ragging thoughts as well as Seth's from a different perspective.

Leah and their mom had been arguing, Leah began shaking as was a natural occurrence before the first phase and as a result Harry had suffered a heart attack. The chaos triggered Seth's own transformation but he seemed calmer than Leah. Sue was still working to revive Harry when Leah left the house, breaking through a window in order to get out. Seth stayed.

We could hear Leah running around in the woods, her mind a jumbled mess.

'_Go find Leah,'_ I said to my boys, _'I'm gonna go check on Sue and Seth.'_

'_No way!'_ Embry shouted, _'She's Sam's problem. Let him deal with her.'_

'_Sam will just order her away anyways,'_ said Quil.

Though Quil was still new to our pack and hadn't been around to run with Sam he did have our memories and our memories of Sam's memories. One of the curses from the pack mind.

'_Not if he's smart and wants the numbers,'_ I said to them.

'_Poaching for wolves,' _said Embry, _'This isn't weird at all.'_

Quil and Embry took off while I headed in the other direction to the Clearwater house. Sue was considered a neutral person to be around but I wasn't sure how Sam felt about the rest of the Clearwater's. As much as I was going to check on Seth, I was also going for Sue.

I could hear Leah's anger and wails as she heard in Seth's mind that Harry had died. Seth was saddened but nowhere near level Leah was experiencing.

Regardless of the rivalry between me and Sam, the Clearwater's needed the tribal community now more than ever.

As I got closer to the house I could still hear Seth. He was at a standstill inside the small living room in wolf form. Form his thoughts I could see Sam standing in human form.

Great.

Pual and Jared weren't around so odds are they had been ordered to look for Leah too.

I phased human. Today I was grateful for the length of string around my ankle that held my shorts.

As I got there the paramedics were all ready wheeling Harry's lifeless body on a gurney shrouded in a black cover.

"Sue," I called out as I made my way inside. Sue looked up and smiled weakly at me. She left Sam's side.

"I'm so sorry," I said as I hugged her.

"Thank you for coming Jacob. I really appreciate it."

I nodded. "It's the least I could do." I looked over at the light tanned wolf, his coat somehow resembling my own. "Hey Seth." He nodded. "You're going to be okay." I turned to Sue, "is there anything I can do?"

"Find Leah," Sue replied.

"My guys are all ready on it. Anything else?"

"Take care of Seth."

I was confused. I looked at Seth and then at Sam.

"He's made his choice," said Sam. "He's chosen to follow you."

I continued to look at Sam. The only way he could have known that was if he had read Seth's mind. Given the now extra space from the broken couch Sam most likely had phased. Since Seth was still in wolf form Sam had to communicate somehow. I'd been so lost in my own head that I'd failed to pay attention to that particular conversation.

"You don't have to follow me Seth," I said to the kid. "Sam's probably a better leader than I am anyways."

Seth shook his head to indicate 'no' and nudged his head on my arm.

"Okay do what you want." I turned to Sue. "Do you need any help with anything, funeral arrangements?"

"That's real kind of you Jacob but I'll be okay. Sam and Emily are going to help with those."

I nodded and agreed. Sam had a tendency to handle adult situations better than any of us.

"Tell Bella I'll come see her when I can."

I waved her off. "Don't even worry about Bella right now. Since the ultrasound doesn't work," I caught a glimpse of disgust on Sam's face but ignored it, "there's very little you can do. And I'm sure she'd want you to take care of yourself and your family."

Sue nodded and smiled.

"Seth, you think you can calm down enough to where you can phase back? I doubt your mom would be too happy if you broke her front door or shattered the rest of her window."

Seth looked at me with a baffled look on his face. This was his first phase of course he didn't know how to phase back.

"Right. Seth, close your eyes and concentrate. Try to feel the magic that was born in you. It's like- it's like the ripple motion when you throw a stone into a puddle of water and the air whispers around it, all in a series of waves. There will come a moment and you'll feel it, let that moment ripple down."

I could see that Seth was taking my advice. With another second he returned human on his hands and knees. Like the rest of us he would come to a point where he could phase upright.

"Welcome back, bro."

When he stood Seth noticed he was completely naked.

"Gah mom!" he said using his hands to cover his balls.

Sue and I smiled but Sam stood stoic. I reached down for a blanket that had been on the broken couch and tossed it to him.

"Come on kid let's go."

"Sweet, we off to go find those vampires?"

"The only place you're going is your new home."

We said our goodbyes and once outside I phased on instinct hoping Seth would follow. Now that he was outside he dropped the blanket and phased.

* * *

><p>'<em>Sweet,'<em> Seth said now in wolf form.

'_Sweet, you think this is cool?'_

'_You don't?'_

I rolled my eyes. _'Shouldn't you be moping or something? Your dad did just die.'_

'_Yeah I know and I am gonna miss him but he passed the gene down right? I heard it could only be passed down by the men. That's what the legends say anyways.'_

It was no surprise that Seth had heard the legends. Growing up on the reservation we all had but before the transformation we'd never really believed them.

'I just think this magic is special,' said Seth, 'Normal is kind of overrated anyways. Before this I was just a stupid kid but now I'm not.'

We got closer to our lands and for that it was gratifying. Since we'd agreed on territories it felt weird being on Sam's land. I was surprised at how much I'd come to depend on the Cullen lands as my own.

'_Any word on Leah,'_ I called out.

'_Too many. She's pissed. The chick won't shut up,'_ Embry said coming into view.

'_And Quil?'_

Rather than answer, we could hear Leah ragging out on Quil. She hated everything from Quil, Paul and Jared and the rest of us to being a wolf to the fight she'd had with her mom and being the cause of her father's death.

And now what she hated most was that she could no longer hate Sam and Emily for Sam breaking up with her. She had seen in Paul's thoughts, him explaining and showing her Sam's memories of imprinting.

The fact that we could still hear Leah's thoughts meant she hadn't chosen a pack. She was conflicted between her dislike of Sam and her dislike of my pack for protecting the vampire's spawn- another image she'd gotten from Jared and Paul.

'_Can't you just order her to come,'_ Seth asked.

'_Yeah maybe it'll control her bitching,'_ said Embry.

'_I don't order anyone unless I have to,'_ I answered. '_You guys know that.'_

'_Would sure make this easier if you did,'_ Quil added.

'_You wanna go back to Sam,'_ I barked.

'_No one has to order me around,'_ Leah said loudly in our heads. '_I can think for myself.'_

'_Then think fast_,' said Embry.

We lifted our mussels in the air and could smell the vampire stink. Laurent was around and on our turf.

'_Do what you want Leah but you want to put that rage to something useful, take it out on the vampire we're hunting.'_

'_My first hunt, awesome,'_ said Seth.

'_You'll come but you're hanging back,_' I told him.

'_No way!'_

'_You're just a kid and I won't Leah get pissed at me for getting you into trouble or worse.'_

'_Oh so considerate_,' Leah said sarcastically.

'_Leah shut up and do your job no matter which pack you're in.'_

* * *

><p>'Bella,' I said as we followed the dreads stink near Angela's house. He'd found her.<p>

We could see him clearly in the shadows behind the trees, a mile away from the house, waiting, stalking. His face suddenly lifted up. We knew what he was smelling: us.

'_Seth, stay back and watch the house. The rest of you on me!_' I ordered, one of few I gave.

I had to order them. I had to lead otherwise nothing would get done.

'_Embry fall back and follow me. Quil to the right.'_

'_What's my job,'_ asked Leah.

'_You want in?'_

'_I'm here aren't I?'_

'_Take him from behind.'_

'_You got it but don't think I've chosen you as my leader.'_

'_Whatever Leah._' I focused on the job at hand instead of her. '_Now!'_

Laurent looked at us. "That's impossible," he said from a distance.

The dreads turned around but halted as Leah came into view, growling, saliva coming out from her mouth. Good she was angry. She needed to be right now, we all did.

We could feel Seth's eagerness as he wanted in but he stayed put, occasionally glancing up to Angela's room where Bella was, himself hidden slightly out of view in case any of the girls happened to look outside.

The chase was on. He used his speed but we were a lot faster. Within less than a mile we were on him. Leah reached out for him and brought him down and the four of us were quickly over him. Easily I bit down and severed the head from the body.

The way we killed was not like vampires. We didn't have to burn their bodies after pieces were severed, we simply mangled it till there was nothing left.

After our kill, Seth came over feeling disappointed that he'd missed out.

'Thanks for the game boys,' said Leah.

Her emotions had calmed down to the point where she felt strong enough to phase. She had seen Seth do it and didn't think it could be that hard but she hadn't seen the after. Before any of us could warn her, Leah phased in front of us.

Seth whined and turned away from his sister. He had never seen her naked before. None of us had. It was an unfortunate side of pack life but one we'd been forced to accept. We'd come to view it as guys in a locker room but we'd never factored in a girl.

It was hard not to look at Leah and she was good looking but none of us felt anything toward her. Instead Embry only complained about why the fates had to include her. Of course none of us had the answers. We could only be forced to either accept it or deal.

Leah looked down at herself and began cursing like a madwoman. She let her fury of the situation take over and in no time was back to being her wolf.

She saw Embry thinking of the moment that had just happened and quickly attacked him.

'_Enough!_' I ordered as I got between them. I wasn't sure Leah would listen to my order but I knew Embry would. _'Leah if you want to go home then go. You boys can take the rest of the night off. Show Seth his new place and new room. With the four of us we might have to double up. I need to go tell Sam that one of the threats has been taken care of.'_


	14. Progressing Through Life

**14. Progressing Through Life**

* * *

><p>A full month had gone by and I'd now ended my sixteenth week of pregnancy and looked more pregnant as each week passed. I was now certain that I would have a full term, nine month pregnancy. After having conceived the twins I took much of the mythology seriously and from what little I could find the child usually made its' way into the world in a graphic way by the third or fourth week after conception. However there was nothing in any of the mythology of a woman conceiving twins from an encounter.<p>

Even leading up to twelve weeks, my second month, I'd been skeptical but now four months in and about to start my fifth, my skepticism subsided.

Every new discovery was both exciting and scary. I imagined that was how most first time mothers felt.

By my fourteenth week I had to abandon all my clothes including the loose ones. I was now forced into maternity wear much to my discomfort.

On a Friday after school, having spent all day wearing one of Jacob's shirts and a pair of his old jeans prior to his growth spurt, Jacob and I drove to Seattle.

I was surprised that he wanted to come maternity shopping with me but he didn't want me to go to Seattle alone. Charlie was working. Angela had to study for an upcoming test and Jessica said she had a dentist appointment. I knew her excuse was a lie but it didn't bother me. Going alone or with people would have been awkward regardless.

It was even more awkward shopping for this stuff with Jacob because not only did I have to shop for regular clothes but I also had to shop for maternity under clothes since my belly wasn't the only thing growing.

"You really didn't have to come you know," I said to Jacob over a rack of shirts in the maternity section. "I've been managing to dress myself since I was a kid."

"I know but you were leaving Forks and-,"

"You wanted to make sure the baby was safe?" I asked giving him an annoyed look which then turned into a smile.

While the imprinting thing still annoyed me, I had to admit I had fun teasing Jake over it.

"Sure she's always going to be my reason for everything," Jake confessed, "but you're like a sister to me Bella. What kind of brother would I be if you did this alone?"

"Would you do this kind of thing if Rebecca or Rachel were around?"

"Probably although that's a completely different subject since they weren't exactly around to help me and dad once our mom died but they're still my sisters so I'd like to think I would. And anyways right now you don't have anyone to help you with this. Angela and Jessica aren't around, neither are the Cullen's, your dad would probably be more awkward then you and even clueless when it comes to this stuff and you can't exactly ask your mom."

So he was being a brother, being there when others couldn't. That I didn't mind so much.

Jake picked up a shirt and I shook my head 'no'.

"Too many ruffles," I pointed out.

"Plain and simple got it. Plaids and flannels okay? I notice you wear those a lot."

"Definitely okay."

"But seriously Bella, you have no idea how good it is to get away from…my brothers for a while. I never wanted….to be the older brother and lead them."

I shook my head, "It wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me. You'd still be following Sam."

"Maybe but maybe it was fate. I mean could you really avoid me for nine months? And even after you had them I'm sure we would have run into each other and I still would have…"

I remained silent.

Fate.

The one subject that I hadn't believed in until I met Edward and even now in his absence I still held hope, however thin it was, that I would see him again. Whether that was in a few months, years, or even centuries, as I still planned to turn regardless if Edward was the one to do it or if Jacob agreed with my decision or not, I still held on that someday we would reunite. Maybe not in a fiery of passion but as cordial acquaintances for which I trusted I could handle.

"I guess fate just finds you sometimes," I said not looking at him.

Jacob knew what I had gotten to and he didn't comment on it. When it came to anything regarding the Cullen's, Jacob was very considerate. He knew which buttons initiated which responses and was careful not to push them unless I pursued one.

Our shopping done, we made our way back to Forks.

* * *

><p>My girth hadn't been the only thing to change.<p>

The night of Angela's sleepover Jake and his pack had managed to kill Laurent.

That Monday night Jacob had explained everything when I had come home to find Seth raiding the fridge. Though he had phased on Sunday I hadn't seen him till Monday after school since he'd spent his time upstairs and then the rest of the day in the woods getting used to his wolf form.

Jacob told me that Seth wasn't the only one to phase but Leah had as well. She was in Sam's pack, having chosen him after the hunt for Laurent. Jacob couldn't understand exactly why she'd chosen him considering how badly Sam had hurt her. It was my thought that Leah was strong enough to deal with her pain then being around the girl who was having half-vampire babies.

* * *

><p>In the month since Forks High seemed to be taken over by the Quileute's. While it didn't seem that way to me Jessica was more than vocal about it in the classes that the wolves didn't share with me. She and even Mike, though they weren't together, speculated if the school on the reservation was being shut down and they were being forced here. Others were speculating that they were another gang like the one they'd heard about that was run by Sam and that they were rivals.<p>

On several occasions Principal Green talked to them saying the school had a no violence and no gang policy.

Jacob tried to convince him that wasn't the case but the easiest solution came from Charlie who made it clear he was in the process of adopting the boys for which Principal Green accepted given that Charlie was the Chief of Police but he accepted it as long as he got the paper work. Charlie said he'd get copies when the adoption was legalized but that it could take months, a year even.

Word of the adoption got around and as ever with high school gossip, people, my human friends included, began to consider them, myself with them, similar to the Cullen family.

I now had four large guys sitting with me at lunch and there was even speculation about that despite the adoption situation. It was Angela who came to my defense saying that if Charlie was adopting them then I automatically became a sister. She and Eric were the first of my human friends to sit with us.

Despite everything it finally felt like my life was coming together and having my brothers made dealing with the absence of Edward less painful.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: This chapter probably felt like a filler chapter and to an extent it was. There's some stuff that's gonna happen in the next several chapters so I needed a gap between chapter 13 and what happens after the filler so stay tuned. Things are gonna be interesting!<em>


	15. Need to Know

**15. Need to Know**

* * *

><p><em>[Bella POV]<em>

Saturday Jacob and the boys were out hunting and Charlie had the day off so it was only the two of us in the house.

"Bells," Charlie called out from his office. I made my way over and he handed me the cordless house phone. "It's your mother. Don't know why she's calling here."

I took the phone and went to my room.

"Mom what happened," I asked.

"What makes you think something happened," Renee replied.

"Because you're calling the house and not my cell."

"Okay you're right. I lost my phone at one of Phil's games so I lost all of my contacts. People don't remember phone numbers these days."

I shook my head. This was the second time in less than two years that something had happened to her phone. My mother seemed to repel technology.

"How is Phil?"

"He's good. Busy with practice and games. He's also coaching some little league teams now. How are you? I haven't talked to you in months."

Since my accident in Phoenix I thought.

"You and Edward still going strong?" she asked.

I swallowed. I had all ready done my best to put my mother behind me. As much as I still loved her the current phone call reminded me of just how much she was in some sense still part of my life and how much she no longer knew about me.

"Um yeah we're still… we're still together."

"That's good. I'm glad to hear it. I swear that boy would walk on water for you. So how is everything else, anything new and exciting?"

I looked down at my sixteenth week belly. Monday would begin the seventeenth week.

"Not really. It's Forks."

"Right, nothing ever exciting happens. I remember."

"Yeah."

"And school, how is that going?"

Before I could answer Renee's question, I looked down at my belly having felt a small flutter. I placed my hand on the spot. The fluttering continued. Though I was clearly pregnant this was the first time I'd felt anything from the inside of my body. It was a strange sensation.

"Um mom, I have to go."

"Now but we haven't even been on that long."

"I know I'm sorry. I love you."

Before my mom could get in another word I hung up. I placed my hand where I'd felt the flutters and the other hand slightly below, cradling my belly.

I wondered who had kicked first: Vanessa or her sibling EJ or Ellie, the names I had now started to think of them as.

Again there was fluttering but it felt like more. Both of them were active now.

Charlie came into the room just as tears began to trickle down my face.

"I'm guessing things didn't go so well with your mom," he said as he took a seat next to me on my bed.

I shook my head, "No that's not it."

"Then what is it?"

I looked at Charlie and smiled. "Dad, I'm pretty sure I felt the twins move."

His eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

Somehow as if knowing, the flutters started up again. "Yeah pretty sure," I replied as I reached out for his hand and placed it where mine had just been.

Within seconds there were a few more flutters.

"Wow, that's really something Bells."

"Isn't it? I'm sure Jacob is going to be excited when he finds out."

"Bells, about that: I've accepted the guys as part of our family and I've accepted this need to know stuff but-,"

"You want an explanation about me and Jacob."

An explanation would be nice. You're not together but it seems like you kinda are."

"Dad I can't give you that."

"Come on Bella, I'm your father. I deserve better than that."

"I know you do but I also have to protect Jacob so I can't explain it to you."

"No but I can."

We both looked up to see Jacob standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing back?"

"Our hunting trip led us back here." I took a deep breath. "Don't worry," said Jake, "My boys are on patrol. They've got things covered. You're right Charlie, you do need an explanation and I can give it to you."

"Jacob," I said shaking my head.

"It's okay Bella. We've agreed on the need to know stuff and now Charlie does. It will be better for him in the long run especially since I'll be sticking around after the twins are born."

"Okay."

"Come with us Charlie, there's something I need to show you."

* * *

><p>"You don't have to carry me you know," I said to Jacob as he held me in his arms going deeper into the woods with Charlie behind us.<p>

"Are you kidding with your luck? Those kids might be strong in there but you're still a fragile human and Edward would kill me if I let you trip."

"Edward's not here."

"Doesn't mean he wouldn't find out, after all he is a mind reader right?"

I smiled and shook my head.

We finally reached a flat clearing and Jacob put me on my feet.

He took stepped away several feet from me and Charlie.

"Bella, Jacob, what are we doing here?" Charlie asked.

"Dad, we don't exactly live normal lives, not the lives you think we do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was born with a… genetic condition," said Jacob, "and so were my brothers. We can do things other people can't."

Jacob began stripping off his clothing. I looked directly at my dad so that I wouldn't look at Jacob's naked form. I could see Charlie getting uncomfortable.

"Um Jacob, can you please get dressed?"

"This is part of the condition dad," I said to him.

"Well I don't see anything… out of the ordinary."

"I know this is awkward," said Jacob, "but trust me you'll understand in a minute."

Jacob centered himself and focused, letting the heat radiate over his body to where steam was coming off him and after a second instead of Jacob, in place was a huge russet wolf.

* * *

><p><em>[Jacob POV]<em>

'_You phased in front of Charlie?'_

'_Are you out of your mind?'_

I could hear Quil and Embry say.

'_He had to know,'_ I told them.

'_No he didn't,'_ said Embry

'_It's easier this way. At least if he knows about us then he doesn't have to know the truth about Bella and the babies. You know about those Italian vampires she told us about. They'll kill any human who knows the truth.'_

'_Fair enough but does he have to really know about us?'_

I played the memories of telling Charlie that I and the others had a genetic condition.

'_Geeze you told him that?'_

'_Embry you want to tell your mom the truth then be my guest. I'm not ordering you to keep it a secret from her.'_

Telling her the truth meant Tiffany would have to face up to the truth about his father.

'_Na I'm good,'_ said Embry.

'_That's what I thought.'_

I looked at Charlie and lowered myself so my height wouldn't overpower him. Gone was his look of fear and in place was curiosity.

I looked over at Bella. We hadn't exactly discussed how much to tell Charlie.

"It's your call, Jake," she said to me.

I huffed and then lifted my muzzle and howled.

Three wolves came out of the deep seeded woods. Embry stood to my right flank, Quil on my left. Since forming this pack they had taken up positions as my second and third. Seth stood behind Embry.

"This isn't real, Bella, tell me this isn't real," Charlie said as he looked at the four of us.

Bella smiled, "Told you our lives weren't normal."

'_I got ten he's gonna pass out,'_ said Quil.

'_Forget it. I'll bet you a week's worth of hunting raw starting tomorrow,_' said Embry, '_Charlie's the chief of police. He's seen dead bodies. He can handle it.'_

'_You're on,'_ Quil replied.

"Dad," said Bella, "That's Quil and Embry and the smaller one behind Embry is Seth," Bella said point out my pack.

"All of them?" Charlie asked, "They're bigger than grizzly bears."

Bella smiled at us again, "Pretty cool hu?"

A baffled look crossed Charlie's face. Cool probably wasn't the word he would have chosen right now.

I could hear hooves prancing behind me.

'Seth what are you doing,' I asked.

'Someone has to make a move and you guys are standing around like freakin' statues. Seriously stop freaking him out.'

Seth got closer to Charlie and kneeled before him, lifting his muzzle.

"You can touch him dad," said Bella, "he won't bite."

"You're sure?"

Seth looked up at Charlie and then at Bella and whined a little.

"Dad he's still that same optimistic kid. He wants you to. It's easy, just watch."

Instead of petting Seth, Bella came over to me and scratched me behind the ears. Growing up on the res there were often stray dogs and if they were friendly enough they always preferred to be scratched behind the ears. It was so strange at how much I could relate to that now. I understood why dogs preferred that spot compared to others.

I lowered my muzzle and gently touched Bella's belly.

Her hand instinctively went toward it.

'_Geeze you two,'_ said Quil, _'Get a room.'_

I ignored him.

"She likes that Jake."

My eyes widened. How could she tell?

"Listen."

I closed my eyes and focused. It was like listening to the heartbeats for the first time. There. Among the barriers and the fluids I could hear what sounded like the gushing water crashing against some rocks. I opened my eyes and looked at Bella.

She beamed at me. "I felt them for the first time today, just before you came into the room.

I touched Bella's belly again. This time I didn't hear any movement. She'd probably settled down. She had enough excitement for now.

'Hey,' said Seth, 'I'm still waiting over here.'

I huffed and nodded in Seth's direction.

"Dad you ready to pet him?" Bella asked as she walked over to her father.

"Here goes nothing I guess," Charlie replied.

Charlie hesitated but then placed his hand on Seth's shoulder.

'_Quil, Embry, we're good here,_' I said to them. _'You don't have to stick around if you don't want to.'_

'_What do you want us to do,_' Quil asked.

'_Do a perimeter run and if there's no sign of the red-head get some sleep or anything else.'_

'_Cool thanks Jake,'_ said Embry as he and Quil took off.

Charlie looked at the boys who were headed back into the woods.

"Where are they going?" Charlie asked.

"You'll see them later," Bella answered.

'_Should we phase back,'_ Seth asked_. 'I'm pretty sure it would be nice for him to talk to us without the wolf noises.'_

'_Yeah kid. Probably owe Charlie some explanation now that we let the dogs out.'_

I nodded to Bella as Seth and I moved back several feet. We let the magic take over, catching it just right so that we were upright when we phased back.

"Hey Charlie," Seth said with a smile as he reached down for the leather cord that held his shorts.

"Guess we have a lot to talk about," I said to him.

Charlie placed his hands on his hips, "Yeah I guess so."

I walked over and picked up Bella and the four of us made our way back to the house.

* * *

><p>That afternoon I did my best to answer all of Charlie's questions. I told him that Billy along with Old Quil and Sue knew the truth about what we were. I told him about Sam and how we couldn't live in the same area, leaving the part about it being the Cullen's land out of it. And though I had intentionally not mentioned the Cullen's they were brought into the conversation anyways when Charlie asked about Bella's pregnancy.<p>

"And what's your involvement in the pregnancy Jacob? You're not the father are you? My daughter isn't giving birth to puppies is she?"

"God dad, no. Edward is the father I promise."

"And yet he's not here."

"It's complicated."

"Bella, the guy got you pregnant and then left. What's complicated about that?"

"He left to protect me. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding."

"Protect you from what?"

"I can't tell you that part. Edward is special, like Jacob but in a different way. They protect a lot of the lands around here, the lands Jacob and the guys are temporarily protecting. Really they're just looking after things should they ever come back."

And that includes you?"

"Yeah sort of. It's a wolf thing," she said using my words. "Jake wants to be there for the baby. Right now he's taking on a godfather role and then later if she wants him to be a brother then that's what he'll be."

"A girl," asked Charlie, "you're having a girl? You never told me that."

"It's another wolf thing," said Bella, "but they're never wrong about it."

I nodded my thanks to Bella for not mentioning the rest. I didn't see the baby that way and as much as I knew Bella hated the whole imprinting situation she knew I wasn't some creep pedophile and that the connection I had with her daughter was more spiritual than anything else.

"I'm pretty sure she wants Jacob as a dog," said Seth, "He'll be that too," the kid joked. "Don't worry Charlie, your grand daughter is in good hands and so is her brother or sister. I'll make sure of that."

"Seth you didn't-," said Bella, "Tell me you didn't."

"Na you don't have to worry. I didn't. You would have known if I had. I'd be following you around constantly the way Jacob does and he would have certainly known. Wolf telepathy, remember? I just figure given how special their dad is that they'll be sticking around a long time and I absolutely plan on being in this pack for a long time too."

"Really and what if you fall in love permanently," I asked making sure not to use the word imprint.

Seth shrugged, "It worked for Taha Aki. You've heard the stories."

I had heard them. Word in the legend was that Taha Aki wet off into the woods and never returned to the tribe after the loss of his sons and third wife. If the legend was true then after two hundred ears he was still roaming around somewhere.

"IT's all good Charlie, trust me," said Seth. "Hey you guys hungry," he asked, "I'm cooking tonight, he said getting up and making his way to the kitchen.

"Someone say food," Quil said as he and Embry entered the house. He tossed a pack to Seth.

"Elk steaks," said Embry, "Gotta get those kids on an animal diet instead of the other kind of meat," he teased. Bella shook her head and smiled.

"That and I lost my bet to Embry," Quil complained, "This is the last time I'm eating anything cooked for a while."

"Okay," Charlie said unsure of what to make of Quil's comment. He got up from the couch, "Guess we're grillin' tonight."

After dinner we'd all gone our separate ways. Charlie was doing work in his office, Quil had crashed out in the room he shared with Seth, Embry was out on patrol and Seth was crashed out behind some trees near the house.

Bella and I now had the loft to ourselves. She was resting comfortably on the couch, her legs curled up while I sat near her.

"Long day," I said to her.

"Good day," Bella replied. "Thank you Jacob, for telling Charlie."

I smiled at her. "You're welcome. Considering all the weirdness going around figured he should at least know one of our secrets."

Before I could thank her also, her hands flew to her stomach.

"Bella?"

She reached for my hand and placed it on the spot. I waited for a moment and then felt the flutter.

"Did you feel that?" she asked.

I smiled, "Yeah."

This was my first time feeling the babies move with my human hands. I looked up at Bella who was now staring out the window with a look of longing on her face.

"You're wishing Edward was here aren't you?" I asked softly. She turned to me.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be. He should be the one to experience this with you. Not me, I'm just the godfather. I'm sorry he's not here, Bella, I am."

"Yeah me too," she said her voice almost cracking.

"You still love him," I said as a general statement.

She nodded, "I haven't stop. I know it's lame," she said shaking her head. "I'm sorry I doubt you want to hear any of this."

I reached for her hand, "Hey isn't that what brothers are for?"

She smiled, reassured that I wasn't here to take Edward's place.

"He'll come back, Bella."

"How do you know?"

"It's what I would do." I then shrugged, "either that or maybe the imprinting thing has made me an eternal optimist. Speaking of which, thanks for not telling Charlie the rest of the whole imprinting thing."

Bella cautiously got up from her half lay down position and moved to where she sat next to me and placed her head on my shoulder.

"I didn't need to. I know you don't feel that way toward her. We probably don't have to think about that for a while."

"A long while," I agreed.

Bella backed away and looked at me. "About that, Seth talked about being around a long time and he talked about the twins genetics."

I took a breath knowing where this was headed but I didn't want to interrupt.

"After the twins are born I want to change into one of them."

"Forget it."

"Would you just listen? You've got this whole immortality thing-,"

"And what if I don't? What if they live completely human lives? Sam and Jared, once they're able to they're going to give up their wolves so they can grow old with Emily and Kim."

"It might not be that way for you. I don't want to be an old grandmother when my kids are still young like their father."

"You don't know if that will happen."

"And neither do you. You just said you held hope that Edward would return. Edward's seventeen. I'm eighteen. I don't want to wait to be another year older than him regardless if I see him again or not."

"Bella do you know what you're asking?"

"I know what I want. Edward's gone now but what I want hasn't left. It's what I've wanted since I found out what he was, since I fell in love with him."

"It's not just that. You're asking to break the treaty. The part that says the treaty breaks when one of them bites a human, not kills, bites."

"You've ratified the treaty before."

I shook my head and got up from the couch. "This is different Bella."

"How?"

"For one what about living a normal human life? You deserve that Bella."

"Edward thought that too. It's why he left but nothing about me is human. Not my friends, not the guy I slept with and not babies I'm carrying."

"Okay second what if you're wrong?"

"Sure there's a chance I could be but regardless if the situation were reversed could you let her grow old without you? I know it's not the same for you but the love I have for Edward feels permanent somehow. He may have walked away but I'm still in love with him. He could come back tomorrow or a month or two hundred years from now and it would always be him. It's different for you then it is for Seth or any of your brothers including the ones in Sam's pack. They imprinted on humans Jake, you didn't."

I took a deep breath. Though my past was behind me and I was perfectly with my life, I sometimes missed the days when Bella's choice of wanting Edward had bugged me. It would have made this easier to deal with but now I found it hard not to disagree with her.

Bella had a point. Should her kids live eternally like their father that would automatically make me eternal as well because the truth was I couldn't picture giving up pack life to become human unless that was what she wanted, what she ordered me to do but even then I probably wouldn't have had the strength to walk away. It wasn't exactly easy for Sam in those moments when Emily didn't want him around. Where was the fairness in not giving Bella the same opportunity?"

I walked over Bella and sat down next to her placing my hands on her knees.

"Let's say I were to agree to this and I'm not agreeing to it now but if I were how would you…change? We don't exactly have vampire venom on hand."

"We could let Victoria do it. She's still hunting me. We could keep her alive long enough until after the twins are born, she can bite me, and then you and your pack can go in for the kill or there's the second option."

"Okay let's hear it."

"Denali. The Cullen's have some cousins up there. They only feed on animal blood, same as the Cullen's. I could ask them."

"You really have thought this through haven't you?"

"I know what I want."

"I can see that. Give me some time okay? Let me think on it for a while."

"I can do that."

"I'm not promising anything."

Bella leaned over and placed her head on my shoulder. "But you'll consider it. That's enough for now."


	16. Moonless Night

**16. Moonless Night**

* * *

><p>I'd seen the twin belly week by week pictures so I'd come to expect my belly getting bigger than I thought was possible but as I looked at myself in the mirror, ending my twenty-fourth week, month 6, I wondered just how in the hell my belly could keep stretching further. As it was I'd all ready begun to look like a human who was about to give birth to just one but I was nowhere near close to my presumed due date.<p>

I had been surrounded by so much magic in my world that as I took the time to look at myself and my bare belly, I was reminded that the human world contained magic in it too. Despite the half humans I was carrying, my body was still proof of that: the way two cells could fertilize, microscopic organisms that couldn't be seen by the human eye and transform all the while transforming the mother's body in the process to allow for the cells growth. I could see the beauty at how the world endured. And it wasn't only my family line being able to carry on but Edward's too, the very family line that he believed had ended after Carlisle turned him.

I remembered back at the disaster of my birthday party that Edward believed his soul was damned. Even before the twins had been conceived I hadn't believed it and now with his offspring frolicking inside me, he was not damned at all. Rather he was saved and truly had something worth living for regardless if he returned or not.

I walked over to my bed and took a leaned sitting position, my back resting against the headboard. It was difficult to find a comfortable position these days. The boys had all gotten me a body pillow that looked like a huge letter 'C' that was used for side sleeping, as I was no longer content to sleep on my back. It was one of the most awkward things I'd seen. The top curve was for me to place my arms over while the bottom curve went tucked under my legs, leaving my belly to be held in the center.

Jacob had been right. These were moments, conversations I should have been having with Edward. Would he have been excited about our new pending arrivals or would he have been terrified? Did he know about hybrid or would he have had to do the research like I had and seen the graphic images of the baby biting its way out of it's mother, leaving her for dead? Would that have scared him? Would he have hated the baby for it?

I would have had to have been the optimist.

These babies weren't like the ones in mythology. These babies were angels like their father. And they were growing at a normal rate so they weren't like those other mythological babies.

I placed my hands on my bare belly. "You would have loved your dad," I said to them. "I hope you get to meet him someday."

Thinking about Edward and talking to the babies about him no longer felt like enough. I needed to know. I needed to see the reminder that he had been real.

I lowered the shirt I was wearing, struggled to get on my good hiking shoes, shuffled around for a pack in my closet and made my way to the kitchen for some snacks and plenty of water.

The wolves were out on patrol and Charlie was at work. Normally one of them would have been babysitting me but the wolves had gotten a strong lead on Victoria so Jake wanted all hands on deck.

The drive to the Cullen's was less than fifteen miles from our home, a lot closer than our previous home off K Street and 8th avenue.

I drove it's familiar winding drive way. Had it all ready been six months since I'd last been here? Somehow despite the passage of time as I parked in front of the large glass house, it felt like I was coming home. This was the place the babies should have known. Edward wasn't the deadbeat dad people around town still believed him to be. This is where Edward and I should have spent our time together, where he should have felt the babies kick for the first time, experiences that we should have had together but never would.

I forced myself to get out of the truck and cautiously made my way up the stairs to the front door. My center of gravity had altered so much, distorting my perception of where and how steep something was. I held on to the left sided cement potter as guidance until I reached the wooded porch railing. The door to the house was unlocked. A part of me feared this. If they'd left it unlocked maybe they weren't coming back.

I pushed those thoughts aside and forced myself into the house. It was just as I remembered it but at the same time it wasn't. The furniture and even the art and other wall hangings were all covered. It reminded me of some cultures that hid all their belongings with a shroud to honor the dead. Had Edward died too in the spiritual sense? Had our night together actually meant something to him? Did he really expect me to not come back here after they'd left? Why not just burn the house down if he wanted no trace of him left behind?

Nothing made sense anymore as I made my way to his room on the third floor. I was grateful for the railing. Like the rest of the house his room was covered in blankets of white.

And right there where it had been was the couch. It felt like my heart had stopped, being in this room alone had made me light headed as this was the room that belonged to Edward and him alone. I walked over to the couch, taking off its white sheet. I ran my hand across the familiar texture. It was painful to be here and yet I could not bring myself to leave. I took a seat on the couch but that didn't seem to satisfy me enough so I lay across it instead, curving my knees into as much a fetal position as was possible, wrapped my body with the white sheet, and wrapped my arms around my belly to cradle it, one hand on top, one underneath, my plan of wanting to hike to the meadow all but forgotten.

* * *

><p>I could have stayed here for days and I wouldn't have known, it wouldn't' have mattered but Edward mattered. I could hear Edward calling my name. He'd come back, he was here!<p>

"Bella," the voice sounded again but it wasn't Edward's voice I'd been hearing.

I opened my eyes slightly to see Jacob kneeling in front of me.

"Bella," he said again.

"Jacob," I asked slightly confused as I came to a sitting position. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"How did you find me?"

"I followed your scent."

"I have a scent? Since when?"

"Well I guess it's more like they have a scent," he said motioning to my belly. "They smell like vampires but without the burning. She smells like a mixture of lavender and wet sage and the other twin smells like fall leaves and cedar."

"I don't smell anything."

Jacob looked away knowing he'd just given me yet another reason to change.

"What are you doing here Bella," he asked as he turned to face me.

I rubbed my belly and got up from the couch, making my way to the window. Though it was dark now, evidence of my time spent here as I'd arrived when it was still light out, looking out I could still remember when Edward swiftly put me on his back. We'd flown out the window and he began climbing the trees.

"I wanted to remember," I said not looking at my best friend, my hands crossed and using my belly as a shelf.

"I'm due in three months Jacob; at least that's when we think I am. It shouldn't be this way. He should be here."

"Can I ask you something," he said coming to my side. I nodded. "How come he left?"

"Quick answer: he wanted the same thing as you. He wanted me to be human and live a normal human life."

"What's the long answer?"

"The long answer is he wanted to keep me safe. Edward blamed himself for James coming after me. Then on my birthday I got a paper cut and Jasper nearly attacked me. Edward thought I'd be safe if he wasn't around."

"Too bad your vamps don't have the same kind of bond that we do. If I'd imprinted on you I wouldn't leave unless you ordered me away."

"That's the difference between you and them: they still have their free will."

Jacob remained silent for a moment and then spoke up. "I guess I just assumed if his love is unchanging like yours seems to be then he would have stayed regardless."

"Assume has a name, Jacob, it's 'Ass'," I said directing the word to him.

He didn't take it personally the way I thought he would though instead he just laughed it off.

"I'm sorry that wasn't fair." I could feel his eyes on me as I stared out at the moonless night, my hands now cradling my belly. "What's in that head of yours Bella?"

I took a deep breath. "When I do go into labor, I want to have the babies here. We haven't really talked much about where I would have them. There's the hospital, our place at Charlie's or the clinic on the reservation but none of them seem right. This- this is the place."

"Here?"

"This is part of their home Jacob. I don't want the twins to only know about my life and their Quileute family. They deserve to know about their father and where he came from. There are more than enough rooms. I'm sure we can get one of them suited as a medical exam and delivery room. I was thinking about Carlisle's library since it's the biggest room on the second floor. I'm not asking you Jacob. I need this at least, okay?"

Jacob wrapped an arm around me and pulled me in. His other arm wrapped below my belly so that his was on top of mine, cradling the belly via second hand. Vanessa kicked, at least I was pretty sure it was her.

"Okay," he said.


	17. Stupid Myth

**17. Stupid Myth Was Supposed To Be Rare**

* * *

><p><em>Jacob POV<em>

The legends had said it was rare but now that word seemed to be taken out of the dictionary for us.

Quil was the newest of the packs to imprint; the event having occurred only yesterday. It was a routine Saturday and with the red-head not having been seen in three weeks, Seth had been out on patrol while Quil and Embry had been walking around town.

Quil had been unable to leave so the information came from Embry having witnessed the whole thing.

After leaving Quil, Embry came directly to us. We could see the look of wonder as Quil stood, not held by gravity any longer but by her. A freak accident really as Emily rolled the stroller with her two year old cousin Claire inside, her mom, Emily's aunt beside them.

Quil had seen everything: Claire as a fetus inside her mother's womb, Claire as a baby, a toddler and as a grown adult. Everything I had seen with Bella's daughter whose name I did not yet know.

Emily recognized the look immediately. She looked like she wanted to panic for what had just happened to the infant, to sold him but with her mother still beside them and unaware of what was going on, Emily put on a brave face and made the introductions. After saying hello to Claire's mother, Quil lowered himself to Claire. She smiled at him and reached out as if somehow knowing he was hers.

I could hear Seth's and Embry's thoughts but couldn't focus. This was so unnatural.

_'Hey what's unnatural about it,'_ Seth asked, _'You imprinted on a fetus.'_

The kid had a point and while the legends had told of wolves imprinting on children as young as Claire, that had seemed to be the most absurd of the tales but at least I could find justification with my imprint, an imprint who wasn't completely human so there had to be some kind of magic that our ancestors wouldn't have known about.

Quil on the other hand, regardless of what our legends told, had become the first in the current packs to imprint on a human child.

_'Can you imagine how Sam will react,'_ said Embry.

Out in the distance we could hear his howl followed by the others. Of the distinct howls Sam and Paul seemed to be the most pissed.

_'Guess that answers that,'_ said Seth.

_'He seems more pissed than when you told them about Bella's baby,'_ said Embry him having been the one with me at the time.

Embry was right. Sam's response to my imprint seemed more tame than this which felt weird.

_'Quil's imprint changes everything.'_ I began pushing myself deeper into the woods.

_'Where's you going,'_ Seth asked.

_'To talk to Sam.'_

* * *

><p>My feet pounded on the earth. I continued to hear the howls. Sam and Jared both knew what it was like to imprint so their complaints seemed irrational. But it was different wasn't it? They had imprinted on girls roughly their own age so they were quick and easy to judge me and Quil who had imprinted on infants.<p>

I came to a halt when I reached one of the boundary points, a point so deeply seeded in the woods that people rarely ventured into this area.

Leah was the first to arrive followed by Paul and Jared having heard me coming. Jared growled at me but it was Paul's calm demeanor that baffled me.

_'What are you doing here, Jacob,'_ Sam said to me as he came into view.

_'Figured we needed to talk about Quil.'_ Sam huffed, _'Yeah figured you'd be pissed about that but we have to deal with this. There's only so much I can do on my end. I can't order him to stay away from her. You know that more than anyone and you know imprinting often trumps Alpha's orders. Quil has a loyalty to me but he also has a loyalty to Claire now.'_

_'What do you want from me Jacob?'_

The wolves behind Sam were whining.

_'They want to phase,'_ Sam said to me, _'They want to be included in the conversation. Quil's imprint affects all of us, just like yours'._

_'Agreed. Your boys aren't going to beat me up when we're human are they?'_

Leah growled at me. Sam turned to her and growled back enough to order her to lower herself to the ground.

_'We're here to be civil,'_ said Sam.

No longer under Sam's order, Leah pranced off into the woods to give us some privacy but more importantly to give herself some privacy as well. I'm sure like my boys and me Sam and his pack had gotten more than their fair share of seeing Leah without any clothes on.

Once we'd all changed, Leah returned wearing cut off shorts and a tank top. Unlike us it was unnatural for a girl to walk around without a shirt.

"Jacob," Sam nodded to me.

I nodded back. I hadn't seen him and Leah since the night of Seth and Leah's transformation. And it had been even longer since seeing Paul and Jared, at least in human form.

Sam was often a hard man to read. Even on the rare occasions when he did smile it was difficult to tell what he was thinking. This time however he was calm and the look on his face showed off something close to friendly.

What was going on with this pack? First Paul's calm look and now Sam's. I knew these guys to be harsh, critical and often times negative but now they weren't.

"We're glad you came Jacob," said Sam. "We were going to come to you."

"Really?" I asked skeptically. "Because it sounded to us like you were ready to lunge at someone's throat."

"Maybe at first," said Paul.

"You and Quil imprinting on babies," said Jared, "It's not normal."

"None of this is normal," Leah said with disdain. "We didn't ask for any of this crap."

"Nonetheless," Sam said bringing the attention back to him and to me. "We're willing to concede our part in this feud. We may not like or understand it but the fact is you and Quil have both imprinted on beings younger than yourselves and the fact remains no one is to kill the object of a brother's imprint regardless of who or what they are."

"So you're willing to let us come home? You're willing to let Quil see Claire whenever he wants without your interference?"

"We are however if Bella's newborn shows to prove a threat we will neutralize it. The child still has vampire blood or venom in its veins."

"You kill her you kill me, you realize that don't you?"

"It's a choice we have to make Jacob. One wolf does not outweigh the rest of the tribe."

I nodded. I knew Sam was right.

"Fair enough." I reached out my hand, "Thank you, Sam."

Sam nodded and shook my hand back, "I hope for all our sakes this baby of yours is worth it."

I smiled, "She's worth it, you'll see." I retreated back to the level of being my own Alpha. "There's also the other vampire to worry about. The boundaries should still remain while hunting just so there's no misunderstandings."

"Agreed," Sam replied.

"Sam," Jared asked.

"Go. We're done here and the red-head won't be getting through any time soon."

Leah gave me a look and then phased and ran off into the woods.

Jared and Paul made whooping sounds but was only Jared who ran off. Sam left too but what surprised me was that Paul stayed with me.

* * *

><p>As our treaty had been ratified for the umpteenth time I was now free to walk in human form on Sam's lands. We weren't too far from Billy's and that was where I was headed.<p>

After a half mile I couldn't take it.

"Okay did Sam order you to follow me?" I asked him.

"Nope."

"Then why are you following?"

Paul smirked and remained silent.

We finally made it to the house. The last time I'd been here was months ago.

"Seriously Paul, go home!" I said getting annoyed as I shoved him.

"That was unnecessary," said a voice in front of us.

I looked up to see my older sister Rachel. She had been home a week, having graduated from Washington State but I hadn't had a chance to see her.

"Believe me it was necessary," I replied.

"Hey little brother," Rachel said as she hugged me.

"Who you calling little," I teased now that I towered over her.

"I've been home a week and not even a hello," said Rachel.

"I've been busy."

"With Bella and the baby?"

I was shocked that she knew about that but I swept it aside.

"I also don't live here anymore."

"I know."

"So dad told you all of this?"

With Rachel home I had been more than ready to distance myself given that many of us kept our wolf heritage a secret but now she was making it difficult.

"Dad didn't tell me anything and I understand why. Paul told me."

I turned to Paul who had a puppy dog look in his eyes. I watched him watch Rachel. Suddenly everything was clicking into place. Why Paul hadn't fought back when I shoved him, why he'd been calm in the woods and why Sam's agreement and ratification of the treaty had been too easy.

I had been so in control over my own tremors and most days it was easy thanks to Bella and the baby but this brought on a new sense of rage I hadn't been prepared for.

I took a step back from them.

"Rachel!" I yelled. "You imprinted on Rachel!"

Paul was now standing near Rachel, his arms around her.

"I couldn't help it, you know that. After all you're the one who imprinted on the baby leech."

When Paul called her that there had been no malice in the woods. It was more in the tone of calling a little person 'kid' or 'sweetie'.

I hated this new version of Paul. Where now I felt like fighting him he couldn't even be counted on to do that. And of course I wouldn't have known. I had been around when Jared imprinted and had been there after Sam imprinted but I was completely in the dark when it came to Paul as our minds were no longer linked.

Paul certainly wasn't my new concern. By gaining him as a future brother-in-law some day and Sam easily coming to an agreement over Quil, what did that mean for the packs? For Bella and the twins? For me?

"So are you guys engaged or-," I said unsure of how to ask.

"It's too early for that," said Rachel.

"We're just dating for now," Paul added. "We're going to see how things go and then take it from there."

"And dad, where's he? How does he feel about all this?"

"He's over at the Clearwaters," said Rachel, "He's not exactly thrilled."

"Yeah well you find the one people rarely are," I said directing those words straight to Paul considering all the grief he's given me over Bella's daughter. "When did this even happen?"

Rachel lokoed at Paul and then back at me. "Two days after I got home."

"I was taking a run on the beach and-,"

"Instant connection yeah I get it," I said more than annoyed and also over the fact that they were completing each other's sentences.

What irritated me more was that it was my sister and that it had to be Paul of all people. Seth or Embry then sure maybe but Paul?

"Look tell dad I dropped by 'kay?"

"Jacob, stay," said Rachel, "We have plenty of food. We can just hang out. I haven't seen you since the last time I was home."

"I'm sure you've known where I've been this whole time," I replied, "You could have come by Charlie's. You were on friendly terms with him once."

"I could say the same about you little brother."

Did she really just shoot my words back at me?

"Dad's place may be neutral ground but I haven't been allowed, not technically. You might want to ask your boyfriend why. I'm sure he'd be more than willing to tell you."

"Hey," Paul snapped, matching my frustration. "Things are different now Jacob."

I looked down at their entwined hands. "Yeah I can see that."

"Look we don't hold any animosity toward you, your pack or Bella. This thing between us is over. We can be family again."

More than anything I wanted to lunge at Paul or at the very least break his nose. So what, just because Paul now saw the light it gave Bella and the rest of us a free pass?

I may have agreed to a new treaty with Sam and his pack but at the moment Paul's overt happiness was making me wish I hadn't.

"I'll see you guys around," I said as I turned my back on my sister and former pack brother, took a jogging start and phased in the air landing easily on four legs. Now that Rachel was in on the secret there was no sense in hiding the wolf.


	18. Ratified Treaty & Then Some

**18. Ratified Treaty & Then Some**

* * *

><p>The forest became a blur as my main focus had been on the events of the day. Sam's pack may have growled at me in wolf form but when we'd all turned human they were more than cordial, well all but Leah and she was the exception.<p>

The part that really kept flooding my mind was seeing Paul with my sister.

'_Jake, Jake,'_ the three voices echoed in my mind.

I had no destination in particular that I was going. I still needed to talk to Sam about a few things but I wanted to get off his lands. I wanted to be near Bella and my goddaughter, as well as my other niece or nephew as that's what I'd come to consider myself to be for the second one so that he or she wouldn't have to feel jealous of its sister getting all the attention from me. But as much as I wanted to be with them there was too much to deal with so I had to put my own needs aside.

Thankfully on the Cullen's land there was an old clearing we had discovered a week ago with a large boulder. I often wondered what that land may have been used for had the Cullen's remained.

That didn't matter now. Sam had his logger's clearing that had been left behind by them and we had the Pitcher's Mound, at least that's what Seth had been calling it and now the name seemed to stick, with me often taking the head position on top of the boulder and my brothers below me. Often times though I stood right below with them as I hated towering over them the way Sam had done with us but today wasn't one of those times. I needed to be the top dog.

The four of us arrived pretty quickly. I replayed the conversation I'd had with Sam and his pack.

'_So what does this mean,'_ asked Seth, _'Is the feud over?'_

'_And really,'_ said Embry, _'Paul and Rachel, how messed up is that?'_

'_So what are we going to do,'_ asked Seth.

I could see what Quil wanted. It had only been a few hours since he'd imprinted and had the same desires I did. The only difference was that Quil didn't have my job.

'_Seth, go stay with Bella. Let her know what's going on. Embry and Quil, with me. We may have renegotiated the terms of the treaty but I still want to talk to Sam in person and I want the two of you there with me.'_

Everyone followed through on my easy orders with Seth heading back toward the house and the three of us showing up fairly quickly at Sam and Emily's.

* * *

><p>We phased human shortly prior so it would be less menacing.<p>

"Jacob," Sam said coming out to greet us. "Boys," he said to Quil and Embry with a nod.

"We're here to talk about Bella and the baby," I said to him.

"Among other things," Embry said looking at Quil.

"Paul said you'd be dropping by. Come in."

The three of us took Sam's invitation but with caution, which partially eased when Emily turned to us and smiled. It was difficult to resist her positive energy.

"Long time no see strangers," Emily said to us. "You guys hungry? There's plenty of leftover hotdogs and chips."

Quil and Embry looked at me and I nodded. They graciously went to the table of food. Sam and I also took seats at the table but neither of us reached for anything to eat.

"You talked to Paul," Sam stated.

"I did," I replied, "None of you thought to tell me?"

"We don't tell each other everything anymore, Jacob."

I nodded, "Still it is my sister he imprinted on. I had a right to know."

"What I don't get," said Embry, "Is why all of a sudden our feud is over. I mean it's all supposed to be okay because Paul imprinted on Rachel? You and Jared imprinted before he did and nothing happened then. And then when Jake here imprinted you guys flipped out and weren't as understanding."

"You're right," said Sam, "And that's on us but Paul's imprinting does change things. We usually try not to let it but it does. Paul will marry into Jacob's family someday and he's come to accept Jacob's imprint as part of his family."

I scoffed, "Really because I didn't hear that in his explanation much less an apology."

"Yeah," said Embry, "And he was the biggest ass of you guys when it came to the baby."

Sam shot him a look, "I'll talk to him."

""We're not the only ones you owe an apology to," I said directly to Sam.

He nodded and the look on his face showed genuine remorse for which I was actually glad.

"How are Bella and the baby," Emily said taking a seat next to Sam.

"They're good," I answered in an easy tone. "Bella's pregnancy is normal by all accounts as far a normal human pregnancy goes."

"I think it's starting to annoy her though," said Quil.

"Oh I doubt that," said Emily.

"Well with her size can you blame her," said Embry, "She looks like she's about to pop and she's only gonna get bigger. Thanks to Jake here I have a bunch of images of pregnant women from week to week which I can't get rid of."

"Boys stop being rude," Emily scolded.

"It's okay Emily," I said in a relaxed way. "They're right."

I had been reading up on pregnancy. Everything from week to week images online to those 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' books.

"I guess you didn't know. Bella's having twins."

Sam and Emily's eyes widened much like anyone else's when we told Bella was having two instead of one.

"How is that even possible?" Sam asked.

"How is an of this possible," I asked back.

"Guess when you're un-dead," said Embry, "Everything dies but the seeds," he said as he placed a couple chips in his mouth, "And bam when they get the chance they all race out at once."

I shook my head and tried to hold back a laugh.

"The important thing is she won't be alone. She'll always have someone who is like her. I doubt there are many hybrids like them in this world."

"So we know Bella's having at least one girl," said Emily, "Do you know what the second baby is?"

"No, the ultrasound won't penetrate the amniotic sac so whether she's with a brother or sister in there, we're unsure."

"But you know which twin you're connected to?" Sam asked.

"I do. It's like you guys I guess. You just know. Who knew it went as deep as utero though? And there's a slight difference. She and her sibling have a certain smell. We're guessing it comes from their vampire heritage but unlike regular vampires the twins smell doesn't burn."

"So what exactly are you to her?" asked Emily. "Are you an older brother the way Quil seems to be with Claire?"

"No not yet. With Edward gone I feel more like a godfather right now. And even though I'm not directly connected to the second twin I feel like an uncle to him or her, I guess so that baby doesn't feel left out some how."

"What about Seth," said Sam. "Is he all right? Leah thinks about him a lot."

I looked at Sam for a moment. Despite the pain he had put Leah through he still cared for her. I felt bad for Leah. Staying in his pack must have been difficult. To see him all the time and be reminded that he had chosen Emily instead, granted it wasn't really a choice but he could have walked away and at a time he almost did when Emily told him to but still. And in the end nothing could break them not even the love I'm sure Leah still had for him.

"The kids' doing great. He misses Leah and his mom but other than that he likes being on his own. I think he likes being a wolf too much. He likes living away from home. It's easier for him at least that's what he thinks. He doesn't have to be so close to his dad's accident and everything else."

"Glad it's working out for him then."

We stayed a while and by then it was starting to get late so we said our goodbyes.

* * *

><p>We had gotten near the edge of the woods of our house, Seth and Bella were on the porch waiting but before I could go to them we heard some paws behind us.<p>

'_So this is the new hang out,'_ Leah asked.

We turned to her. Embry and Quil whined.

'_Thought it would be…colder,'_ said Leah, _'Since you guys are leech lovers now.'_

'_What are you doing here Leah,'_ I asked harshly, _'Spying for Sam?'_

'_Did you not listen to him?' _she replied, _'The feud is over.'_

'_Then what are you doing here?'_

We caught a flicker of it in her thoughts. Sam's distain for her being in the pack and his desire of wanting her to leave but at the same time wanting the numbers like we'd originally thought.

Leah also shot back the painful memories she had of him- of Sam walking out on her and then of her finding out he was into Emily.

'_There you happy now,'_ asked Leah, _'Look I heard what you said about my brother having it easier by being away from home. If you were in my position wouldn't you want to break the connection too?'_

'_You stayed in Sam's pack for two months,_' said Embry.

'_And I was wrong to stay that long,'_ Leah conceded.

'_So why now,'_ I asked, _'You don't even like vampires.'_

'_You didn't either. And other than what you've just seen I'm tired of following Sam's orders. It's bad enough that he's my ex-boyfriend but to follow him until this whole wolf thing is over, I don't want that to be my fate. I have to belong somewhere and to someone and here seems like the better option and my brother is here too so that gives me another reason to stay. Please Jacob, don't make me go back to Sam. I'll do anything except that.'_

We could feel Leah's pain. Knowing what it felt like we could only imagine the way Sam had felt and not only these feelings but the hatred Leah directed at him as well as the betrayal and anger.

I could hear the guys complaining a little. They didn't want to feel anything toward Leah not even sympathy but they were starting to. Ultimately it was up to me. There may have been a time when I didn't want Leah here but that time was long gone. The person I was six months ago before Bella came to me had faded away- maybe I'd never really been that guy, maybe he was just a place holder for the man I was meant to be.

'_Come on,'_ I said to her, _'Let's change. I'm sure we can find a room in the house for you.'_

Leah grinned. I had never seen her smile in wolf form before.

* * *

><p>Once back in human form Leah and I walked to the house. Embry had gone on a run and Quil had left to say goodnight to Claire.<p>

I took the lead and Leah lagged behind.

As I reached the porch Seth helped Bella to her feet, who had been sitting on the wooden bench on the porch.

Bella smiled, "Hey I was wondering when you'd come back."

"Sorry. I'm here now," I said smiling too and placing a hand on her belly. "How is she?"

"Better now that you're here," said Bella. "She's been kicking up a storm all day."

Bella jolted back and placed a hand elsewhere on her stomach.

"Woah, that's a new one," she said.

"Is it her," I asked.

"No it's her sister. She just got real active all of a sudden."

Bella placed her hand on the spot again and a smile crossed her face, "She's really energetic."

"Guys," Seth said breaking us out of the moment. "I don't think the other twin in there is a girl."

I turned to see Leah walking up to the porch toward us. Her eyes were filled with the same wonder that had filled mine when I'd first seen Bella pregnant. It was the same look as had been on Sam, Jared and Quil's faces. I didn't have to be inside Leah's head to know what was going on.

"It's a boy," Bella said out loud the word we were all thinking.


	19. All in the Family

**19. All in the Family**

* * *

><p><em>Bella POV<em>

"A boy," I repeated as I looked down at my belly, the mystery of the second twin now suddenly gone.

Leah Clearwater from whom I'd heard about from Seth and Jacob but had never met and had somewhat feared.

First Jacob had imprinted and now the child whose identity I'd hoped to have been kept a secret until its birth was now revealed. And now Leah. Were none of my children my own? Was I only the incubator like I'd once thought?

And while I wanted to be angry at Leah I knew there was no point since I'd all ready been through this with Jacob.

I wasn't the only one bothered though.

"I'm- I'm sorry," Leah said. "I didn't I-,"

From what I'd heard from Seth, Leah was never one to fumble for words. She took off into the woods. She wasn't the only one having a hard time.

"Leah," Jacob called after her.

I walked back inside and headed to my room. I wanted to be alone with this.

"Seth, go after her," I heard Jacob say behind me. "Bella," Jacob called to me following me into the room.

I sat on the rocking chair that Charlie had gotten me with the back pillow as added support and an elevated pillow for my legs on the ottoman. The tears were starting to flow down my face but I didn't care.

Jacob took a seat on the double wide ottoman near my legs.

"What is it with you wolves? This love at first sight is getting pretty old pretty fast. It's not even first sight for you and Leah since you haven't even seen them yet. I don't know what it is."

"I think at this point none of us realize just deep it is. It's like gravity- something that's always been there even before anyone knew what it was. You know it wasn't Leah's fault."

"I know and that's why I know I can't be mad at her.

Jacob reached for a tissue and dabbed my eyes. "Then come on what's this about?"

"It's the hormones. I can't help it," I said wiping the tears Jacob didn't get.

"Sure it is. Talk to me Bella, what is it?"

"I love my babies but with you and Leah- they were supposed to be mine, Jacob."

"They are yours Bella. You will always be their mom and Edward will always be their dad regardless if he's in the picture or not. I can't be that for them and neither can Leah. A mom and dad aren't in the imprinting job description.

I smiled, "That makes me feel a little better."

"Look you know we can't control it. It just chooses you sometimes, you know that. When we found out you were having twins I'd hoped that at least one of them wouldn't have interference from us. And the last thing I wanted or ever imagined was the two of us having to share the second twin with Leah of all people. She's not all bad, at least that's what Seth says so I don't know maybe we could give her the benefit of the doubt. She did just freak out too."

"And she won't take over?"

"She'll be whatever he needs her to be except a mom. He's got you for that, they both do," Jacob said with a smile.

I smiled back and then looked down at my belly as I cradled the bottom with my left hand and rubbed it in circles with my right.

"A boy. How is it that Edward managed to give me one of each?" A smirk crept on Jacob's face. "What?"

"It's nothing, just guy stuff. I'm guessing Edward was ready for a long time. He just needed the right girl and he found her."

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

"I'm gonna go check on Seth, see what's taking so long."

I nodded and Jacob headed out. Leah made five out of seven now. Were all the wolves destined to imprint? What did this mean for Seth and Embry? And more importantly, what did it mean for my kids? Did it mean they had a chance at a future and what kind of future? The two main theories for imprinting were to carry on the werewolf line or to breed bigger wolves. Jacob wasn't sure which but given that Jacob and Leah had imprinted on half-vampires what did it mean for the Quileute's?

All questions that I had no answers to.

* * *

><p>[Jacob POV]<p>

As I was coming outside Embry and Seth were coming back from the woods in human form.

"What happened, where's Leah?"

"She's still steaming," Seth said pointing to the woods behind him. "She wants to be with Bella and the baby but at the same time she has all of this girl stuff going on."

"We were lucky to get out of her head," added Embry. "I was starting to get confused about being a guy. Geeze how did Sam and his pack put up with her?"

"I'll go talk to her," I said.

"You sure," asked Seth.

"Who else will," I asked not waiting for an answer from either of them as I headed into the woods and phased into my wolf.

'_Leah'_ I called out.

'_Just great. Go away Jacob.'_

'_You know I can't do that,'_ I said when I found her.

'_You're the leader you can do whatever you want. Leave me alone.'_

'_It's because I'm the leader of this pack that I'm here. Leah, whatever it is- your imprinting- it's not such a bad thing.'_

'_Don't you think I know that? Don't you think that all I want to do is be with him now?'_

'_Then I don't get it, what's stopping you?'_

'_What do you think: Me!'_

I was still having a hard time figuring out what she meant. Why did all girls have to be so hard to understand?

As if answering my thoughts I saw an old image of Leah getting her period for the first time.

'_Ugh,'_ I said trying to shrink back from the memory. _'Why the hell would you show me that?'_

'_See you're just like every other guy. You want to run the second you know.'_

'_Well show me you at the store buying tampons or something but not that. No wonder Embry started getting confused.'_

'_Can you just shut up and listen? I'm trying to explain. It sucks being the only girl wolf. None of you guys can relate.'_

'_Thank god for that.'_

'_But can you at least listen or is that too much to ask of an Alpha? Not even Sam would hear it. He wanted me to stop being a girl and stop complaining.'_

Being compared to Sam was always going to be a sore spot for me. He and I were completely different people and so our styles of leading our packs were different as well. Even though I was the Alpha and had to give orders, it felt wrong being compared to Sam in that I would not listen.

I sighed, _'I'm all ears.'_

'_That first month I was with Sam's pack, I didn't get my period and I hadn't had sex with him or anyone else. Then the second month came and nothing. I stopped being a girl Jacob, at least what biologically made me one. Jared and Paul started giving me a hard time about it even to the point of calling me the Dead End Wolf because if my female cycle had stopped that could only mean I wouldn't be able to have kids. _

_And now this happens? What does it mean for me, for that boy growing inside of Bella? I mean Jesus, Jake I love that boy all ready and we've never even met. And I know you feel that way about his sister. I can feel it."_

'_Other than…that…stopping what's the problem?'_

'_Weren't you paying attention? The problem is me. I thought I was a genetic dead end. No period in my case means that instead of being pregnant like Bella who doesn't have to worry about her period for nine months, my body stops producing eggs all together. But now that I've imprinted does that mean I'm not a genetic dead end? And if so it doesn't make sense that I had to be a wolf in the first place!_

_If Bella's son and I were meant for each other I'm pretty sure we would have found each other anyways.'_

'_I actually have a theory about that.'_

'_Then tell me something I don't know Great Alpha.'_

'_I've thought of the same thing- at least about why we have to be wolves if we were destined to be with Bella's kids anyways. I mean Quil imprinted on Claire and she's only two. Quil can stay sixteen until she's ready for him but you and I Leah, we're different than the others because we didn't imprint on humans._

_The guys, they'll be able to give up their wolf selves and live normal lives with Emily, Kim, and Rachel but you and me, we were given a choice. Our imprints are half human, half vampire. No one knows how that will turn out- whether they'll live normal human lives or be immortal like their father. The fact that we imprinted on them gives us that choice. We might get to live our lives like Sam, Jared, Paul and Quil or maybe we'll get to stay with them as immortals.'_

I could see that my words had calmed Leah down. Strange how the last person I'd wanted in my pack had now become the only person who could understand what this was like. At this rate I would have to reassign positions. Like it or not with me as the Alpha and my nephew having a connection to Leah it only stood to reason that she would become my second in command.

'_Thanks for the promotion, I think.'_

'_Don't thank me thank your imprint. I'm pretty sure when he's old enough and understands he would hate me if I didn't have you as my second. And besides, it makes sense since there are two of them inside of Bella. If it had been a girl and Seth or Embry imprinted I would have given them the position just the same.'_

Leah remained silent for a second and then opened her thoughts. _'As good of a theory as that is Jacob, what does it mean for me?'_

I sighed. Leah had forced me to think of the one subject no guy had wanted to think of and now that I had, I'd all ready formulated a theory for her case.

'_Maybe you're not a dead end. If and whether Bella's son lives a human life span or a vampire one if you want kids when you're read maybe your period will pick up again. You pop out a few puppies and go back to living your life as a human or you phase again to stop from aging so you can be with him. Looks to me though either way you'll get to have kids regardless of which lifestyle my nephew gets to live. _

_I mean just look at Edward. I'm sure none of those vamps thought it was possible to have kids and yet somehow Edward's swimmers got a human pregnant. Maybe the same thing will happen with you some day. You can start up your human half when you want kids and then stop it when you're done. Either way you'll get to be happy which to me seems like you didn't think you probably deserved.'_

Leah remained silent. I couldn't read her emotions in her mind or her facial expressions. She was completely blank.

Her eyes widened in astonishment. I could see her thoughts begin to form. There was nothing wrong with her, at least if I was right. Sam or any of the other guys hadn't imprinted on her because her genes, like my own, had been reserved for someone more deserving.

Leah and I couldn't have imagined that they would have been part vampire and that our extended family, regardless if Edward and the Cullen's were around or not, were vampires and that didn't matter because to us it only made our imprints that much more special, it made us that much more special.

Nothing had made sense for either of us before and this was the reason.

It was weird at how connected our minds were now. Only Leah could understand what I was experiencing and me with her. No one ever could. All ready I was starting to feel like a brother to her, I could feel it coming from Leah. And she was starting to feel like a sister to me, she could feel it coming from me too.

'_Wanna come inside?'_ I asked.

Leah nodded.

The two of us phased. It seemed easier for Leah this time. The first time she'd phased human we'd all nearly gotten our eyes gorged out and since then Leah had phased away from the guys, at least from what I'd witnessed the last time.

Now though the two of us stood naked in the woods like Adam and Eve before the fall.

I reached down for the cord holding my shorts. I noticed Leah didn't have one.

"We'll get you some new stuff," I said as I zipped up.

"Got it covered bro," Embry said from the other side of the woods where he couldn't be seen.

He tossed a bag in our direction. Leah opened it up and found a bra, crème colored tank, some underwear and jean shorts.

"They're the right size," Leah said as she dressed.

"Yeah, I called your mom after you joined our pack," said Embry.

"They're brand new," Leah pointed out when we joined Embry on his side.

He placed his hands in his pockets, "So I went shopping, big deal. None of us wanted to be around when you went all girl on Jacob but from now on buy your own clothes. Buying that girl stuff is asking a guy to buy tampons. So you imprinted. Guess it's inevitable for all of us then. The last person I thought it would happen to was you. Are you even sure it's a boy in there?"

"Are you seriously asking that?"

"What, it could be a girl. Just because you dated Sam doesn't necessarily mean you're into guys."

I just shook my head over the fact that Embry was questioning Leah's sexuality. I mean sure anything was possible but despite her butch style I doubted that very much. Some girls could be butch and still be into guys.

"Sure," said Leah, "And Jacob's imprint could be a boy. Did you ever think ask him that? Did you ever consider he might be the one who's wrong?"

Embry laughed, "Yeah like that could ever happen. Seriously how can you tell?"

"It's the smell," said Leah, "I wasn't around Bella that long when I imprinted but the twins have a smell. The girl smells like sage and lavender. The boy smells like cedar and fall leaves."

"I still don't get it," said Embry.

"Neither do I," I replied.

Leah shook her head. "Boys. Okay what guy wears lavender scented anything?"

We shook our heads, we couldn't think of any.

"Right, because lavender is a girl smell. Guy smells are earthier, more dirt and wood scents. If Bella were carrying another girl the baby would smell more girly with floral or fruity scents."

"Huh, why didn't I consider that? And I've been around them longer than you have."

"Yeah well other than the occasional food, deodorant, cologne, and body odor you guys don't pay much attention to smells."

The three of us walked inside where Seth got up from his place in the great room couch. I looked over and saw that Bella's door was closed.

"She just went to bed about fifteen minutes ago. Hopefully she'll be able to get some sleep after you left after Leah the twins were kicking up a storm."

We all noticed the look of disappointment on Leah's face.

"It's okay, you'll see Bella tomorrow," I reassured her. I looked at Seth and Embry. "You boys up for a perimeter run?" I asked. "I'm gonna show Leah to the empty room upstairs."

"The red-head hasn't been seen in a month," said Embry, "You really think she's coming back?"

"The second we let our guard down is when she'll attack. Go."

"On it boss," said Embry.

"Don't worry Leah, we won't let anything happen to him," Seth said as he followed Embry out.

I gave Leah a small smile and then we toured the house and made our way upstairs. The house held six bedrooms and now Leah occupied the final room which was the second door on the left. To the far rooms on the right my room was the second door which I shared with Quil when he was around and Seth's was the first door which he shared with Embry.


	20. An Unlikely Friendship

**20. An Unlikely Friendship**

* * *

><p><em>[Bella POV]<em>

The web in my world had unraveled in ways I wouldn't have imagined. While I still longed for Edward and the Cullen's to return I had come to accept my life in the present.

Jacob and his pack had become my family but it was the unexpected threads that had surprised me the most. Leah being the biggest surprise of them all. As the only girl wolf in all of the Quileute's history, she had imprinted on my son. The aloft and stoic person that I'd heard about was gone and like Jacob, she had become the person she was meant to be. Between her and Jacob she was more overprotective.

Charlie had the hardest time with her given that he had known Leah and Seth prior to them joining the pack so he had known how Leah before her imprinting. The two things that seemed to help Charlie was that Sue and Billy often came by for visits and helped him understand the wolves' history. With Jacob and Leah around me like orbiting satellites, Billy even told Charlie about the imprinting but it was Jacob who could best explain it since Billy had never experienced what it was like.

Charlie hated the idea that his grand-kids would end up in a relationship like Paul and Rachel and then down the line engaged like Sam and Emily but I had told him that if all things went normal then we wouldn't have to worry about that for another sixteen to eighteen years. The central element for me in helping to deal with the imprinting was in knowing that my kids would never be alone. They had people in their lives who would love them unconditionally and never hurt them.

The second part to help Charlie was the bond that had formed between me and Leah. With her now living in our house she saw herself as a big sister to my son but between us she had become a best friend, not like the sibling relationship I had with Jacob. It was easy with her. Unlike my human friends who were often left in the dark about certain aspects of my life there were no secrets between me and Leah.

Leah understood me in a way that the guys in Jacob's pack couldn't. She understood what it was like for me to lose Edward, something I hadn't expected us to have in common and like Jacob, she was optimistic that he would return.

With the treaty ratified, the pack now felt free to come and go as they pleased but the only one who really did so was Quil. The other's felt at home here and they didn't have a Claire on the reservation to go back to. Embry's behavior continued to baffle his mom, Tiffany, but one night Embry had returned saying his mom was done with his behavior since there was not much she could do about it but she was at least grateful he had some place to go and wasn't roaming around on the streets like some low life. Embry occasionally went to go visit but rarely.

* * *

><p>A week after the treaty had been rewritten and Leah had imprinted, Sam and his pack had shown up.<p>

The three of us were in the living room. Jacob was watching an NFL game on TV, I was reading a novel based on the Civil War. Since Edward had left I could not bring myself to read any of my Shakespeare or other books that reminded me of him. And Leah was on the couch next me trying to study for an exam in science class.

Jacob suddenly turned off the TV and turned behind him to the front entrance near the stairs. I stood up and Leah was quick to stand by my left, the two of us following Jacob outside.

Sam came in from out of the woods followed by Jared and Paul. Seth and Embry came as well in their wolf forms huffing at Sam and his pack. Despite the changes this was the first time any of them had come to us.

"Easy," Jacob said to his boys. "What are you doing here Sam?"

"Relax Jacob," said Sam, "We're here to talk."

The eight of us took seats in the living room.

"I'm not one to easily admit when I'm wrong," Sam stated, "but I was this time. We came to apologize to you Bella, personally. We didn't want you to hear it second hand from Jacob."

"And Leah," Jacob added.

Sam nodded. "Your mom told us that you imprinted," he said softly without malice. "I'm happy for you Leah. And you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks," said Leah. "I can understand your feelings a lot better now, more so than when I joined the pack and got the full gist of everything."

"I hope this means we can start over. Maybe go back to being friends before we started dating?"

"I can't just go back Sam, I just can't forget like what we had didn't happen but I can move on. So maybe we can be better than what we were before."

"So does this mean you'll be a bridesmaid at the wedding and actually be happy about it?"

"You still want me there?"

"Leah, you're family of course we want you."

"Then I'll be there," she said with a smile.

"Speaking of family," said Paul as he nodded to my belly, "They're part of it too. We're sorry Bella, for the stress we put you through, me especially. I was pretty much-,"

"A jerk," I said for him.

He smiled, "I was gonna say ass but yeah."

"I think it was hard on all of us," said Jared, "No one had ever imprinted on a half human baby before. There'd never been any. And with that other half being vampires, we didn't exactly know how to deal with any of it."

"But with Jacob and Leah imprinting on the babies," Sam said, "how could they be a threat to us? It took us a while to realize that and we're sorry. You and those babies are as much a part of our family now as we are of yours. Jacob and Leah can't ever abandon them and so neither can we. And we won't abandon Jacob and his pack again. You have my word."

"And what about the Cullen's," I asked. Just because they weren't here didn't mean I didn't still long for them and wanted to protect them any way I could.

Sam looked at his pack and my wolf family placed their guards up.

"We are bound differently than they are," said Sam, "but from what Jacob's told us about Victoria and how your mate killed hers we've seen how deep their bonds run. Should they ever return, Edward will be safe from us as will the rest of them."

"Thank you Sam."

* * *

><p>With Sam's pack no longer a threat to me and the twins, the rest of my life was pretty normal even at school.<p>

My human friends had gotten somewhat used to my Quileute family. Jessica was the only one who was verbally hostile with the merger which was often met with a stern comment from Leah who could still appear to be threatening to others. Mike seemed to get a kick out of it since he and Jessica were no longer dating.

My only real concern now was Victoria.

By my twenty-seventh week of pregnancy the three of us were sitting in the upstairs loft, which Jacob or Leah now carried me to since the stairs had become a slight problem. I could still manage with the railing but neither of them wanted to chance me falling.

Leah sat on my left and Jacob sat on my right, positions they had taken up since Leah's imprinting.

"It's been months," said Jacob, "We keep tracking her but then she disappears. It's frustrating."

"Maybe it's over," said Leah.

"No, it's not over," I answered, "She's waiting."

"Waiting for what," Jacob asked.

"To get me alone," I said as I looked at my friends. "Think about it: with Sam's pack there are eight of you. She knows you killed Laurent and she knows one of you is always protecting me. She wouldn't risk coming at me with so many wolves around. It's suicide."

Jacob looked across at Leah with concern in his eyes. It was pretty easy to figure out what they were thinking. How were they going to catch Victoria if she was too smart to get near me?


	21. Pain & Distraction

**21. Pain and Distraction**

* * *

><p><em>[Jacob POV]<em>

_'This doesn't feel right. Maybe we should go back,'_ said Leah.

We were miles apart but since she'd joined the pack a month ago I'd gotten used to hearing her when we were separated as wolves.

I knew she wanted to be near Bella and the babies. It's what I wanted too. Now that Bella had entered her third trimester and was twenty-eight weeks along, Sue had placed her on mandatory bed rest which meant no school for the next three to five months so for the time being it was doing school assignments at home. Leah and I had taken a sabbatical from school as well. We had tried that first day to go to school without Bella but with no success. It seemed that the more Bella's stomach continued to grow so did the forces of our connections.

Right now though, we had to focus. Bella was at the house with Charlie, Billy and Sue. She was safe. She was safe I repeated.

I could see in Leah's thoughts that she was nearing one of the north entry points of Sam's land with Seth thirty-five yards from her.

Embry and Quil had my flanks as we ran on the Cullen's territory. We could smell Victoria. She was close. We came to a halt on a ledge that dropped down near the river. Victoria leaped from the bottom and to the other cliff where Sam took up the chase.

Though we could roam freely, as wolves we still maintained to our respected territories so there would be no misunderstandings.

We followed the lines as Victoria continued to bounce back and forth knowing that she couldn't easily be caught. She had studied us for months and therefore knew that the lands were our weakness. There were five of us on our side and three on theirs. It would have been much easier and faster if we could cross the boarders.

Quil lifted his muzzle.

'_Do you guys smell that,'_ he asked as he darted off in search of the new burning scent.

'_Embry follow the line,'_ I ordered as I took after Quil.

'_Ugh there's another one,'_ Leah said in her area.

'_Are the Cullen's back,'_ asked Seth.

'_It's not the Cullen's,'_ I heard Sam after I relayed Sam Seth's thoughts. _'We would have recognized their scent. There's a third smell in our area.'_

'_Then what the hell is going on,'_ I asked.

'_I've got Paul and Jared tracking the unknown. I'm still on Victoria,_' said Sam.

'_Got it. Embry is tracking with you. We'll get these other two leeches on our side.'_

'_Be careful Jacob.'_

'_You too, Sam.'_

Hatred fueled me as my pack and I chased after the vampires. Other than Victoria I'd almost forgotten what they smelled like. The smell was overwhelming, like placing water on a grease fire. These vampires were fast but we were faster.

I could see Leah and the others come upon the leech. He was different from Victoria, more rabid. Seth lunged at his arms. He continued to rip at them as the vampire cried out in pain. Leah took out the legs and Quil went for the abdomen. Seth went in for the final blow and severed the head.

I'd been so focused on the kill that I failed to register the threat behind me.

'Jacob' Leah called out.

I turned in time to see the girl vampire lunge at me. She'd moved so rapidly that as I tried to snap away at her she jumped over me and onto my back. The bones in by body suddenly shattered all at once and not having any control, fell to the floor.

No longer in control of my wolf, I'd returned to my human state. The pain was too much, naked and oddly cold, I cried out but in my state of consciousness it took what little strength I had to watch as my pack destroyed my attacker.

Seth lifted his muzzle and howled. He stayed wolf while Leah and Embry phased and carefully took sides near me.

My eyes felt heavy and suddenly everything was black.

* * *

><p><em>[Bella POV]<em>

Chaos erupted inside the house as Leah rushed inside from the side entrance on the porch. Billy and I were seated in the living room while Sue and Charlie were busy making dinner.

"Mom," Leah called out.

It took me a second to get to my feet but I finally did and just as I stood Jake's pack along with Sam and his, came inside.

"Jacob!" I said when I saw him lying in the guys arms.

He reached out and grabbed my hand, "Bella," he said weakly.

"I'm here," I said squeezing it.

"What happened," Sue said as she came into the room.

"We were ambushed," said Leah, "God damn… vultures," she said making sure not to use the word vampire in front of Charlie since he still did not know about that world, "Distracted us from the hunt."

"Let's get him upstairs," said Sue.

"You're gonna be okay Jake," I said as I squeezed his hand one last time before they took him up.

Jacob's screams continued for the next fifteen minutes. Charlie and Billy stayed downstairs with me and occasionally Seth came down to give us updates. His injuries were severe and with Sue being only a nurse a lot of his treatment was trial and error. Mainly a lot of his bones had to be re-broken with Sam's help and then reset so to normal before his rapid healing could start.

I leaned as best I could against one of the far walls near the door, too distracted to sit. Even the twins were kicking up a storm, almost as if my daughter had known something bad had happened to her Jacob.

"He'll be okay," I whispered softly to my belly, hoping that my words would sooth them.

But would he really? Jacob wouldn't have gotten hurt if it hadn't been for me. Though it was in their nature to hunt vampires, Victoria was here because of me and the Cullen's. At first it hadn't quite made sense why she was coming after me instead of Edward but the more I thought of James the more I saw it wasn't revenge against his killer that she wanted but revenge of a lover. Edward killed her mate and she would see to it that she kill his regardless if we were broken up or not.

Jacob's pain continued to radiate throughout the house. Victoria had created a distraction for the wolves since she couldn't come at me directly.

It ended now.

Now that she'd found a way against the wolves I wasn't about to let anymore of my family get hurt.

Billy and Charlie continued to hover near the stairs, looking up in hopes that someone would come down with an update. I took that as my quick escape, though quick was slightly the opposite for the speed a seven-month pregnant woman could go but with everyone's attention on Jacob, I was the least of their concerns.

* * *

><p><em>[Leah POV]<em>

I wanted to be with Bella and the baby downstairs, anywhere but here where I sat near Jacob's side in his room. Sam and my mom were the only ones with us. The other five stood around in the loft.

With our rapid healing my mom thought it was best to re-break the bones that the leech had broken so that they would reset.

The morphine was pointless and so was our Google search on veterinary medicine since we couldn't risk animal dosages. And so Jacob screamed in agony.

After a half hour he'd finally calmed down. His body was wrapped in gauze bandages but he was still clammy and sweaty. My mom estimated that it would be a few days for him to get back to his old self.

"You didn't have to stay you know," Jacob said faintly.

"I'm your number two, it's my job," I replied.

"You're gonna have to pick up the slack, you okay with that?"

"I can handle it."

"Good. You have no idea how much I depend on you, Leah."

"I'd say that's just the morphine talking but you're not on any. Get some rest, Jacob."

"I will in a minute. Bella, where's Bella?"

"She's downstairs."

Embry snuck his head in the room, "Uh no she's not. I just checked. She's gone. Charlie's starting to freak out."

"Damn it," Jacob said trying to get up.

"Stay," I said to him.

"You don't order me around," Jacob said raising his voice.

"I do now," I raised back.

"She's going after Victoria on her own."

"I know that. We'll find her. As your second I'm ordering you to stay in bed." I looked at Embry, "Stay with him."

"Ugh, don't get used to this Leah," Jacob groaned.

I left the room without commenting and closed the door.

"I'll stay with Jacob," said Sam, "Yu boys go with Leah."

"I'll go," said Paul, "One of us should go inform Emily and Rachel on what's going on and since you can't leave Jacob-,"

"I'll take care of that," said Jared.

Sam nodded, "Go."

* * *

><p><em>[Bella POV- at the same time as when Leah was with Jacob]<em>

The one time I wished for my body to prior getting pregnant. My legs and feet ached and my center of gravity was so disoriented that it felt as if I would fall forward.

I hadn't wandered that far from the house but it was enough to where the woods covered me on all sides.

I rubbed my belly to reassure the twins and myself that we were okay and then I placed my hands to the side. I doubted very much that Victoria cared if I was pregnant. If she had this would have ended a long time ago.

"I know you're out there," I called out. "You want me, I'm here."

In an instant Victoria hung on one of the trees across from me.

"You're brave to meet me alone, and in your fragile condition no less."

"Edward's gone, I have nothing left to lose," I said to her as I took the sharp edge of the stick I was holding and sliced it through my wrist.

Victoria's natural vampire instincts kicked in as she sniffed the air smelling my blood.

"I'd say you have a lot to lose but lucky for me it doesn't matter."

Victoria made a quick lunge but as I'd predicted the wolves were quicker.

Leah stood in front of me and growled at Victoria but it was Paul, the last of the wolves I would have expected, who grabbed Victoria tightly around the torso. He thrashed her wildly like a shark playing with its food but not once did he let go. He split her body in half and then took the two halves to the woods to destroy the rest of it limb by limb.

Leah turned to me and nodded.

"Perfect timing," I said to her.

Leah phased and was quick to change into her clothes.

"Wait you knew we'd show up?"

"Well I'd hoped you would," I replied.

"You know Jacob's pissed right," Paul said coming to us. "Leah here had to order him to stay in bed and he's being guarded by Sam and Embry."

"Yeah I guess I owe Jacob an explanation but it was the only way. I knew if I said anything to you guys it wouldn't work since Victoria was probably within hearing distance. At least with me gone and all of you focused on Jacob she'd see her chance and take it."

"But the blood Bella," Leah said ripping off the sleeve of my jacket and wrapping it around where I cut myself. "You don't heal the way we do. Jacob's gonna kill me."

"Not if I tell him not to. And what better way to attract a vampire then with the smell they desire most?"

Paul shook his head, "Anyone ever tell you you're a magnet for danger?"

"More than once," I replied.

"Come on," said Leah, "Let's go home. I'm picking you up. There's no way I'm letting you walk out of here alone. Geeze you must be exhausted."

"Fine," I complied.

"It's a miracle you made it out here on your own," Paul added, "Given how, well…you know."

Leah rolled her eyes, "Just say 'how much the twins have grown'. Jesus Paul, it's not that hard," she said picking me up.

"What," asked Paul as we began making out way out of the woods, "How the hell should I know what to say? I've never been around pregnant women before."

* * *

><p>Once inside the house Leah put me down. It felt good to stretch my legs.<p>

"Bella, thank God," Charlie said as he came to me with Billy rolling near him, "Where the hell were you?"

"I had to take care of something," I answered.

"That how you got hurt," Charlie asked as he nodded to my bloody jacket sleeve.

"It's nothing," I said covering my hand over it.

"Bella, its dark out, you could have gotten hurt worse than that. You're seven months pregnant. Did you even think about what could have happened to the babies?"

"What I did, I did for them. Dad, I'm okay. We're okay. Leah and Paul were there. Everything's fine now, I promise."

"What you did, you won't tell me that though will you," Charlie asked.

"It's safer for you if I didn't."

"I sometimes don't know what's going on with you Bella. I know there's all this need to know stuff but sometimes it feels like I know more about your animal buddies than I do with you. With that being said, I trust them so if they were with you then that helps a little. I trust you too, Bells, I just wish I knew what was going on."

"Can I tell you a version of the truth? Will you be okay with that?"

"Guess it's better."

"Someone from Edward's past came back, someone who had a grudge against him but with Edward gone she came after me. We took care of it though, that person is gone."

"The rest is wolf stuff Charlie," said Paul, "You don't need the details."

"I'm gonna go check on Jacob," I said now that my talk with Charlie seemed to be easing.

"You should probably clean that up first," Charlie again nodded to my arm, "Get a fresh bandage on it, don't want it getting infected."

* * *

><p>After I was tended to, Leah helped me upstairs. She ordered everyone downstairs so that Jacob and I could talk privately, even going downstairs herself.<p>

"You're alive," Jacob said softly to me when I entered his room.

"I'm sure you would have felt it if something bad happened to me," I said rubbing my belly.

"Maybe," he said, "We don't know what it feels like to lose our imprint. Something our ancestors have on us. Come here," he said motioning to his bed.

"You don't mind being in bed with a pregnant girl?"

"Not at all, get in here."

I slipped off my shoes, picked up a pillow that was on the floor and got in bed with Jacob. It felt nice to stretch my back and place the pillow underneath it. I turned slightly so that I could be in an even more relaxing position, my overgrown belly rubbing up against him.

I looked up and saw that Jacob had his eyes closed. That was good, he needed to rest.

"That feels nice," he said to me.

As if in response my hand jerked down where I felt her kick.

"I think she's happy that you're okay," I told him.

"The same could be said for the three of you." Jacob opened his eyes and looked at me, "Seriously Bella, what were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed or something could have happened to the babies and then what? All of his would have been for nothing."

"I know, I'm sorry but Jacob, I had to do it. We weren't going to be safe until Victoria was gone. She'd all ready hurt you. I wasn't going to let her hurt your brothers and sister. You all wouldn't have been put in this position if it hadn't been for me."

"It's not just me and Leah I was worried about, Bella."

"Then who else?"

"Edward."

"Edward's gone, Jacob."

"He's still their father. You've told me that more than anyone. Do you know what could have happened to me had he come back to discover something had happened to you? I didn't know the guy long but I'm pretty sure we would have killed each other, treaty or no treaty."

"Don't say that. He's not that type of guy."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. He's not a monster and neither are you. And even if he does come back, at least this is one less thing he has to deal with."

"Bella the martyr, protecting everyone around but herself," Jacob said with a small smile. "Aren't you afraid that he'll get in your head and see what you've done?"

"He can't get in my head," I answered.

"But I thought he could-,"

"Guess I never mentioned that part. Edward can read people's thoughts but he never could read mine. We never knew why."

"Huh, a mental mute, must be nice. It's over though, right? I mean completely? With those vampires gone our lives can go back to being normal?"

"Yeah Jake, it's over. I can go back to being just a pregnant girl in high school. Well not in high school anymore technically."

"Good so we can all go back to being regular teenagers. And you're done risking your life and the twins?"

"I'm done, Jake, promise."

"Okay. I mean it Bella, if something ever happened to you or to them I don't know what I would do."

"I'm here now. Nothing's going to happen any time soon other than maybe going into labor in a couple months. You should get some sleep."

"So should you but can you stay here with me tonight?"

"Yeah Jake, I'll stay. Do you think Leah can come in, I'm pretty sure she's just as worried about the babies as you are."

"You can come in now," Jacob called out.

"Finally," Leah said opening the door as I adjusted my position so that my belly was facing upward. "Do you know how hard it was for me to just wait out there while you two did your close sibling stuff? I'm not even this close with my own brother." Leah brought over one of the chairs that was in the bedroom and sat next to me. "How is he?" she asked.

"EJ," I said his name out loud for the first time, "Is perfectly fine," I said as I reached for Leah's hand, "Here, feel for yourself. You can listen to him if you want to."

Leah placed her hand on my belly. I could see Jacob wanted the same thing but his hands were literally tied. I had gotten used to the three of us surrounding my belly and each of us having a hand on it.

"Did you just call him EJ?"

"Yeah I did. I've sort of been messing with names. For the boy I was thinking EJ- Edward after his father."

"And let me guess," said Leah, "Jacob." Jacob only smiled. "Well I guess I can live with calling him EJ. I won't call him his full name unless he wants me to."

"Have you picked out a girl's name for her yet," Jacob asked.

"I have actually. I was thinking Vanessa Elizabeth. Elizabeth after Edward's mother."

"Nessie," said Jacob.

"No way, you are not nicknaming her that. She's all ready got enough monsters in her life," I teased.

Jacob tried to hold back a laugh. Any movement could set off his pain. "Okay I'll make you a compromise- how about Ness? Her brother has a nickname all ready, it's only fair."

"Fine that'll work but I hear you calling her Nessie and I swear Jacob I'm lunging for your throat."

"Fair enough," Jacob said closing his eyes.

He wasn't the only one getting tired. I could feel my eyes getting heavy. We'd all had a long day and now for once it felt like we could actually rest and not be bothered. There was no need for the boys to do nightly patrols.

"I should get downstairs," I said to him.

"Stay here tonight," Jacob said to me.

"I'm not exactly the best bunk buddy these days," I said to him. "I toss and turn way more than I should and you're still hurt so I don't want to disturb you."

"You can take Quil's bed," he said. "He hardly uses it much anyways."

"All my comfort stuff is downstairs," I answered.

"Bells, I'm in pain here, are you really not going to help me out here?"

"Fine, I'll stay. Who knew you could be so needy."

Leah got up from her seat, "I'll go get your clothes and body pillow from downstairs. You can use my bathroom to change, it's bigger."

I looked at her, "I might need some help with that."

Leah smiled, "Not a problem. I live to serve you and EJ. I'll also change that arm bandage too."

"Thanks Leah."


	22. Baby Surprises

**22. Baby Surprises**

* * *

><p>Sure enough three days after Jacob's attack he was back to his old self. His bones had set and healed and the pain was gone. In those three days Sam had stayed to make sure he was okay. His pack came and went and on a couple occasions Emily and Rachel came to visit. It was the first time I had met Jacob's sister or rather we had reintroduced ourselves as I vaguely remembered her in my few times visiting Charlie when I was younger. Having been imprinted on by Paul she understood Jacob's devotion to me and Vanessa and like the rest, did not judge me for the half-vampire nature that my babies had inherited.<p>

Emily was the same way and was the most warm and welcoming.

With Leah as the acting Alpha during Jacob's time off to heal she and Sam spent a lot of time together. I had only known her relationship with him second hand from Jacob and Embry and while that relationship and prior friendship may never be what it used to be, Leah was at least able to talk to Sam without hatred or an edge to her voice. The situation had even eased between her and Emily and I was certain that from what I'd heard that at least that relationship would go back to before and if anything, grow stronger. My time was often spent observing since Leah had a hard time being away from me and EJ and since me and my belly were often upstairs in the loft or with Jacob, Leah and nearly everyone else had to spend their time with us.

On the sixth day of Jacob's recovery I made my way inside the house after having attempted some homework for history on the porch.

Seth stood in front of the door of the unused room near my bedroom.

"Yo Bella, hey," he said to me.

"Seth, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't go there," I heard Jacob say behind the closed door.

"It's better where I put it," Leah told him.

"Seth what are they doing?"

"Um Jake, you might want to get out here."

Seth moved out of the way as Jacob and Leah came out of the room.

"What are you two up to," I asked.

Jacob looked over at Leah and smiled and then turned back to me.

"Okay close your eyes," Jacob said.

"You guys know I hate surprises," I said to them.

Jacob reached for my hand, "You'll love this one, I promise. Now close them."

I reluctantly did so. As the door to the room opened my eyes were lit from brightness inside.

"You can open them now," said Leah.

I did so.

There on the left wall were two cribs that were separated by a changing table dresser against the window. The crib on the left of the table was covered in pinks and whites while the crib on the right was in blue and greens. In blocked letters were the names Ness and EJ above each of the cribs, the wall of which had a mural of First Beach.

The back door in the center of the room, across from the main entrance was covered in white curtains and the door leading to the porch all ready had a child proof lock. To the right of the main entrance was a couch like rocker and ataman. Next to that seat were another chair and a dresser. A bookshelf hugged the wall. Mainly stuffed animals lined the shelves.

Tears began to stream down my face uncontrollably.

"If you don't like it we could always change it," Jacob was quick to say.

"You are not touching this nursery," I said to them.

"Then you like it," Leah asked.

"It's gorgeous. The two of you did this?"

"Your dad helped," said Jacob, "He put together the cribs and shelves. Rachel painted the mural. She's not as good as my mom was or Rebecca is but I think it came out okay. Leah and I organized and got everything else- clothes, diapers, wipes, bottles, pumps. We wanted to be prepared in case they turn out somewhat human."

"Even if the kids don't live here forever," said Leah, "At least they'll have a place at their grandpa's where they can call home."

"Now if you'll excuse me ladies," said Jacob, "I will see you later."

"Wait, you're leaving," I asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see your reaction before I left. I think my dad's gonna get a kick out of me spending time over there for a change. You've got a party to get ready for."

"What?" I asked suddenly mortified.

The last party I'd been to nearly had me killed by vampires.

Jacob just smiled and looked at my belly, placing his hand on it as he rubbed.

"See you in a few hours Ness."

He then leaned in to kiss my cheek. "Have fun tonight."

Once he was gone I turned to Leah, "What party is he talking about?"

"Your baby shower."

"Really? I think Ness and EJ have everything they need."

"Maybe but these things are usually for everyone else. And plus it never hurts to be given free things from other people. I get your aversion to parties. I'm not a fan of them either."

I walked over to the rocker, my legs and feet feeling exhausted.

"I don't think you do. The last party I went to, Edward's brother tried to kill me."

I didn't have to go into detail. Edward's name was sufficient for Leah.

"Well that's what happens when you leave vampires in charge of party planning," she said sitting on the ataman and placing my legs on top of hers. The warmth felt soothing. "Just think of it this way, it might be your last chance to say your goodbyes to your friends either before you turn or before the babies are born."

"Jacob isn't exactly on board with me becoming one of them."

"That's because Jacob's an idiot. We're not exactly thrilled with it either. Seth seems to be but I think my mom dropped him one too many times but depending on how the kids turn out it's better if you're around then around as an old grandmother"

"And what if I turn," I said placing my hand over my overgrown belly, "but they live normal human lives?"

"Well for one they won't be alone since Jacob and I will age right alongside with them but for you that's a gamble only you can make."

"Yeah."

"Come on, no time for wallowing in heavy decisions. What do you say, you ready for a party?"

"They're all ready on their way aren't they?"

"Jessica and Angela are a couple miles out. My mom, Emily, and Rachel are half a mile."

"Fine, let's get this over with. Help me up?"

Leah did so.

"You sure there's only two in there?"

"Don't jinx it. Charlie all ready did."

Leah laughed as she helped me to the restroom. After that was taken care of she helped me get ready for the baby shower.

* * *

><p>"It's too bad you're gonna miss graduation," Angela said as she sat next to me on the couch; Leah on my left.<p>

Unlike the rest of my human friends, Angela wasn't nervous about touching my belly. I was actually grateful that the others didn't. Even now I could not understand people's fascination with wanting to touch my stomach now that I was pregnant. Jacob and Leah were the exception because of their connection to the twins but I was baffled by everyone else.

And Angela was right. Graduation was set for the middle of May, putting me at eight and a half months pregnant by the time it came around and that's if I continued to stick to human gestation period.

"I'll still get my diploma," I answered, "I just won't walk. I'm not going to be able to. I have a hard time seeing my feet as it is."

"Couldn't someone carry you or couldn't you use a wheelchair," asked Jessica, "Pregnant girls do that all the time."

"And risk her going into labor with the days being so close," said Leah, "Oh yeah that'll be a graduation no one would ever forget."

"It just won't be the same without you, or you Leah," said Angela, "We're gonna miss having you there."

"Yeah," said Jessica, "And it sucks that you're knocked up but-,"

"Jess!" Angela scolded.

"What? Can you imagine being pregnant and having to miss nearly everything about senior year? But seriously Bella, we are gonna miss not having you guys there. And you're gonna miss my graduation speech."

"There's always YouTube," said Leah.

"God I hope so," Jessica replied.

"In all fairness," I said, "I'm not really missing out on anything."

"No of course not," Jessica said sarcastically, "Just the whole normal human experience but yeah sure who in their right mind is okay with missing that?"

I looked over at Leah and we both smiled; the only two to get the inside joke.

I'd never exactly fit in with my human life the way I thought I was supposed to. I always thought there was something wrong with me because of it but there was nothing wrong. I'd never fit into the human world because I'd never belonged there. The babies inside of me were proof of that.

From the window we could see some headlights appear.

"Oh that would be my mom," said Angela. "Jess, I'm still giving you a ride, right?"

"Yeah," Jessica replied.

"I'll walk you guys out," I said to them as I struggled to get to my feet.

"Don't strain yourself," Angela said as Leah helped me up.

"No it's okay. I need to stretch my legs anyways," as the four of us walked to the door.

"Well," said Jessica, "This was fun. Thanks for having us over. And good luck with everything."

"Thanks for coming."

"Are you kidding, we wouldn't have missed it," said Angela. "Who would have figured that between the three of us you'd be the first to have kids."

"You're kidding right," asked Jessica, "Edward was literally all over her when they became public. It was only a matter of time."

I took a breath and shivered a little. Leah quickly placed her arm around me knowing it wasn't her physical warmth I needed but rather that friendly shoulder due to the thought of Edward and his continued absence.

Angela noticed and slightly tapped Jessica on the shoulder.

"Yikes, sorry," Jessica said.

"It's okay. I'm not gonna break," I answered.

"You sure," asked Angela, "This can't exactly be easy."

"Yeah ad we wouldn't want to see you all depressed or whatever," Jessica added.

"I'm fine, really. You guys don't have to worry about me. Enjoy the rest of school. Have fun at graduation. I'm gonna be okay."

"And if she's not she's got her family to pick up the pieces," said Leah.

"Yeah that's just weird," said Jessica, "How you guys are so much like the Cullen's. You're not related but you live together."

"Okay we're gonna go now," said Angela, "If we don't see you before, I hope everything goes well," she said as she came in for an awkward hug. She looked at my belly slightly and at me, "Don't give your mom too much trouble okay?" she said with a smile.

Jessica only nodded and the two friends I had in the human world got in the car and left.

* * *

><p>For the most part the baby shower had gone okay. No one had tried to kill me so that was a plus. It was more of a simple get together with only a few of us: Leah, Emily, Sue, Rachel, Kim, Angela and Jessica. There were no cheesy games of guessing the size of my belly with rolls of toilet paper or speed diaper changes. It was mainly just leisurely talk, cake, and presents.<p>

Sue, Rachel, Emily, and Kim were the last to leave having helped clean up. I felt bad for not being able to help much. I'd offered but they wouldn't hear of it. Sue even ordered me to get in bed after the long day.

I still had two months to go but I needed the rest which wasn't exactly easy to come by. As I lay in bed I shifted to my left side with pillows to elevate me, and my body pillow to cradle my belly.

My changing belly wasn't the only part in sleep to cause me trouble.

The sounds of the night echoed. Owl's whood in the shadows despite the light winds. Out in the distance the wolves howled and somehow I knew it was the packs and not ordinary wolves.

I woke up in a haze. The weight of my belly didn't seem to cause me distress as it had been lately. Edward stood in front of me in my room as he had before in the old house.

"You're here," I said, "You came back."

"What have you done," he asked sounding colder than he had that night he left.

"It's not what you think. They're yours, you're their father."

"What have you done," he asked again as if he hadn't heard me.

I looked around. My room had suddenly gone black and the Cullen's all lay dead at my feet as ten wolves, two of whom I did not know, circled me and Edward and growled at him.

"You were supposed to have a normal life," Edward said as his voice became an echo.

As he faded away so did the wolves. All I could see were their glaring eyes.

* * *

><p>"Bella," someone called out.<p>

"Bella," came a second.

"Bella wake up," came a third.

As I thrashed my hands landed and gripped something warm. At this moment Jacob's hands were the last thing I wanted to feel but I nonetheless held on as I opened my eyes knowing that I would see him instead of Edward.

"You're okay," Jacob said when I'd fully awaken.

I avoided his eyes.

"Hey," said Charlie, "Why don't you two give us a minute, hu?"

Leah and Jacob left the room without a word.

Charlie came and sat on the left side of my bed where I was curled up and I did my best to move over so that he could have some space.

"Nightmare hu, you haven't had those in a while." I remained silent. "And here I thought things were getting better."

"They were," I answered.

"But you still miss him, don't you?"

I instinctively moved my right arm and hand so that it was resting over my belly.

"I still love him," I admitted.

Charlie took a deep breath, "Yeah I can see that. Bells, you not being able to get over Edward, I'd probably say something like it's not normal but you didn't like imprint on him did ya? Billy kind of explained what that is and Rachel explained it from her perspective and I just thought-,"

"No dad. I'm not a wolf so I can't imprint."

"What about Edward? Could he have imprinted on you and then you ordered him to leave the way Emily had done with Sam or-?"

"He's not a wolf either."

"But he is something isn't he? You're just not gonna tell me what that is, are you?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay I guess. I'm sure you have your reasons for not telling me and I respect that. You and the kids are going to be all right, Bells."

"I know."

Charlie smiled at me and leaned over to place a kiss on my forehead.

"All right, get some sleep. I love you, all three of you."

"Love you too dad."

* * *

><p><span><em>Author's Note: <em>

_Stay tuned for a special surprise chapter in Chapter 23. _

_It wasn't originally part of the story but somehow it made it's way in. _

_I think a lot of you will be very happy and surprised by it._

_Just a little something extra before Bella's big day!_


	23. Existing without Purpose

**23. Existing without Purpose**

* * *

><p>[Edward POV- 7+ months ago]<p>

'_She's safe. She's alive,'_ I heard Alice say in her thoughts as she sat in my room with me.

It had only been an hour since I'd left Bella's house after our night together. School was the last thing on my mind and it's not like I wouldn't be missing anything that I hadn't all ready studied.

When I'd come home I hadn't needed to say anything. Long distance hearing was an unfortunate part of vampire life and I'd arrived home wearing the same clothes that I'd been in before.

"I could have killed her,' I said aloud.

"But you didn't," Alice answered. "You're not the first vampire to have sexual relations with a human."

I winced away at Alice's words. I didn't need a sex talk from my sister of all people. She was right of course. Our cousins in Denali had become well known as various succubae for luring men to their beds. Sometimes they lived shortly but a majority of the time they didn't survive the encounter.

Bella was lucky. She'd been battered and bruised. I didn't even want to be at school to hear what people were thinking: that I was an abusive boyfriend, that Bella liked a rough relationship. I kind of hoped that if they knew Bella as well as I then it was clumsy mistake after clumsy mistake or that it could have been a medical condition. Sometimes humans bruised easily because of lack of iron and anemic deficiencies or cancer.

But her luck was bound to run out.

_'We're still leaving though,'_ Alice thought as matter of fact.

I had seen the vision with her, with my decision having been made.

"It's the only way I can keep her safe," I said getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>I met my family downstairs. My decision affected us all.<p>

"We have to leave Forks," I said to them.

"But we just got here a couple years ago," Rosalie complained.

"Bella almost died because of me last night," I said trying to hide my thoughts of her bruises and almost caving to biting and tasting her blood. "And because of Jasper," I added. "She's not safe with me around."

"Are you sure about this Edward," Esme asked outloud.

Internally I could see that my choice was slightly hurting her. All she and Carlisle ever wanted for me was to find someone to love, in hopes that I would find my mate the way they had. And now that I had found someone in the most unconventional way possible, I was putting an end to my short-lived bit of happiness.

"If this is truly your decision," said Carlisle, "We'll support it."

"I can't keep hurting her this way, Carlisle," I said to my adoptive father. "She deserves better than me. She deserves to be human."

Carlisle nodded and placed a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. "We'll leave as soon as you need us to."

"Now would be good. I want to be gone by the time Bella gets out of school."

"Edward," Alice said shaking her head, "You at least owe her an explanation. You can't just up and leave without saying goodbye. Even you're not that shallow."

"And I'll give her one. I just want us all to be gone before she decides to come looking."

"Okay."

"Sure am gonna miss it here," said Emmett, "Just couldn't keep it in your pants could ya?"

"Emmett," Esme said scolding him for his language.

* * *

><p>It was done.<p>

I'd left Bella in the woods a day ago.

My family had relocated to Boston, Massachusetts but I hadn't been much for their company or anyone else.

The only thing I'd asked of Alice before we'd left was that she under any reason not search for Bella's future and even if by accident to try and look away before she got anything useful. To make sure of it I made sure to put as much distance between my family and myself as possible so that I could not read Alice's thoughts and see her visions.

I'd originally thought of settling at my family home in Chicago, Illinois but that didn't seem sufficient enough.

* * *

><p>As of late the south was suffering from an abundance of mountain lions, they were thriving, some even making their way onto local school grounds in the surrounding areas of the Big Bend region near Presidio, Texas. A border town with a population of less than 5,000. Nothing but hills and desert where sun and burning temperatures took up a majority of the year with the occasional rainstorms in the summer and snow drifts in the winter. One of the towns in the state that western civilization had yet to reach; the nearest Walmart being over 150 miles away in the town of Fort Stockton.<p>

Presidio was a near nothing town. Exactly what I needed.

My time was spent in doors during the day and wandering the town and surrounding areas at night. The traditional style of our kind. There was nothing for me here and that was the point.

To keep myself busy, I applied to one of the nearby universities for their online graduate program in geology. I had no interest in the field but anything was better than thinking about the life I'd left behind. And with the national park nearby it seemed only fitting.

I'd never truly understood the appeal of Texas that Jasper harbored despite the bad memories that came with it until now when I'd found myself living her.

Desert sunsets. Drives that led nowhere. Infinite stars due to the lack of light pollution at night.

And plenty of mountain lions, foxes, and coyotes to keep sustain me for a while.

* * *

><p>My leisure time in Presidio didn't last. A month later I found myself getting restless. The dryness of the area was starting to irritate me. I longed for the fall and cold of the northern region. I longed for Forks but that wasn't an option.<p>

As long as she was there I couldn't be. A year or two and she'd be gone hopefully; back to her mom in Phoenix or Florida, wherever Renee was living these days.

I enjoyed living as a night-walker. To walk in the day in some place forest like or an area with not a lot of sunlight would have felt like a betrayal. I had left her so she could have a chance to live a normal life, to move on. That didn't mean I had to.

She had all ready altered me so completely that the man I'd been before her was gone and it felt as if I couldn't get back to that even if I tried. Her hold on me remained irreversible and unchanging.

I existed and that's all I could do.

Exist and pass through the world without moving forward, without purpose.

Praying to a god I didn't believe in for time to pass quickly.


	24. Remnants Remain

**24. Remnants Remain**

* * *

><p><em>[Edward POV- Boston, Massachusetts]<em>

There was much about Boston that appealed to my family. For Esme it was the architecture. There were many run down historic homes in the Beacon Hill District that needed repair and restoring so with our over seemingly unlimited funds, she had taken up several of those projects.

Carlisle taught night classes at Harvard Medical School, his focus on using human cadavers so that his students could get hands on experience.

The rest of my family had kept busy. Alice helped Esme with the interior designing. Rosalie was working as Carlisle's teaching assistant. Jasper was teaching military history at the university and Emmett had been working as a mechanic.

Of my family I had the most difficult time adjusting. Ever since leaving Bella in Forks I hadn't been able to stay in one place for too long.

After my time in Texas I headed as far north as I possibly could to Igloolik on the Baffin Island, further north from Quebec, Canada. It was an isolated area where mainly traditional Inuit people lived. An area banned of tourists but I'd spent the nights in the shadows, feeding on walrus' and other marine life.

Like other stints, my time there hadn't lasted long. The west coast was off limits. I'd made that promise to myself after leaving Forks knowing if I didn't I would find myself back there.

So for the next six months I'd traveled to Alaska, having a run in with my cousins up in Denali, but only briefly since I was miserable company. I traveled to Florida, Oklahoma, New Mexico, and back to Texas, this time to Galveston.

* * *

><p>By the eighth month of leaving Forks, I'd returned to Boston much to the relief of my parents and siblings.<p>

No one asked me how I was doing but they didn't have to. I could hear it in their thoughts. Hear their questions, their concerns and everything else.

Thanks to Carlisle's connection at the school I was on my way to obtaining my next degree as a physician in obstetrics and gynecology. I wasn't sure what had brought on this sudden interest.

It had been a simmering idea upon leaving Forks. During my time spent in Igloolik I had helped to deliver three babies, all of which didn't seem to want to wait till morning. The people relied heavily on their midwives but in these cases the weather had prevented them from making it on time and often it was not a man's job to conduct such an act.

I had also delivered a few in Texas and Florida.

I'd never had an interest in human babies before. With so much blood I didn't think I could handle it but with six deliveries under my belt I'd felt like I'd accomplished something that went beyond me, beyond the cursed monstrosity of what I was. Nature's innate way of making sure life continued despite the world of mess, struggle, and chaos among monsters.

* * *

><p>I stood with my parents outside of our Boston home in the late evening.<p>

"I'm proud of you son," Carlisle said to me as I stood beside him.

Of course he had found out.

"You'll make a fine OB."

I looked at my adoptive parents. Despite my difficult existence I wouldn't have traded my family for anything.

"Does it ever both you," I asked him and Esme. "Watching other people have kids when you can't?'

I knew it bothered Rosalie. She'd been more than loud on both the physical and mental sides of it.

"Not like it used to," Esme answered, "because now we've got five wonderful kids of our own."

I shook my head. "I don't know why I'm thinking about it now. I never thought of having kids not even when I was human since I was all ready dying. And now I can't help but wonder."

Emmett quickly bounded off a nearby rock and stood in front of me.

"That's what delivering babies will do to ya bro. Maybe you should've picked a different specialty."

"For what it's worth," Rosalie said coming to the four of us, "It's a good thing you left." Emmett slightly tapped his wife on the arm and Esme shook her head in disapproval but Rose continued, "What, we're all thinking it. Bella will have a normal life now. I don't particularly like her but she'll be human and get to have as many babies as she wants. She'll have grandchildren and then die an old lady. That's more than Esme, Alice and I ever get. She's better off. You did the right thing, Edward."

Before I could lunge for Rosalie's throat, ten yards away Alice was walking a branch like a tight rope, as she often did, when she lost her balance which was odd since that wasn't part of our style.

Jasper was the one to grab hold of her before she fell completely and we were quick to her side.

"What did you see," Jasper asked.

"Bella," Alice answered even though I'd seen it too. She turned her focus on me. "I did like I promised, Edward. I never looked at her future."

I nodded. "I know."

"What was in the vision," asked Carlisle.

"I just saw her face," said Alice and then added, "She was in a lot of pain and then she was gone."

"When Alice?" I demanded.

"Two weeks from today," Alice replied.

Victoria. Laurent.

Some other vampire wanting the territory now that we were gone.

I found the nearest tree and punched my fist through it. The tree shattered. I didn't care if I had an audience.

I had left Bella thinking she'd be okay, that she could live a normal life without the threat of vampires but I'd been wrong. As long as the remnants of James' coven remained, Bella would never be safe.


	25. Ness & EJ

**25. Ness & EJ**

* * *

><p><em>[Bella POV]<em>

Time seemed an eternity.

By my seventh month Sue had me on bed rest.

Now at eight and a half months pregnant, thirty four weeks, I was more belly than I was regular body these days. I sometimes joked with Jacob that the twins had inherited his growth spurt- highly doubtful though. My body was just doing extra work since there were two inside of me.

Gone were the days of being able to see my feet from my above position. As I looked down when I sometimes stood all I could see was my overgrown belly. Clothes had become an issue. Though people had twins all the time it was sometimes hard to find clothing that would fit the curve of my belly and I was often left with a little bit of my skin showing from underneath.

Tonight was proving to be an issue more so than usual. Sleep was having a hard time finding me. There was nothing dire on my mind other than Charlie and Edward.

Charlie still disliked my plans for where I wanted to deliver the babies. It didn't make sense to him that since the Cullen's were gone why I would want to deliver them at their empty house with Sue as my midwife instead of going to a hospital like any other person would. He believed home births were old fashioned and best saved for the women on the reservation who still honored the old ways and since we weren't Native American ourselves it made no sense to him as to why I would chose such old form of birth.

All Charlie could do was mope around and complain about my choice to Sue and Billy who supported my choice. Like the wolves they knew the risk of a hospital birth posed to me and the twins should they decide to make their entrance in a non-human fashion.

As for Edward, he was often a constant thought but tonight his presence seemed stronger. Like Leah and Jacob's connections to the twins, the thought of him seemed to grow more as my belly grew. Almost as if despite his absence and despite the children I carried, he was still a part of me and not just by the seeds he had left.

No amount of time and separation could stop me from loving him.

I knew what I felt seemed irrational and intense for a human to feel but I had not been a human to fall in love with an ordinary guy. And from what I had gathered from Jacob and Leah as well as the other pack members who had imprinted was that they felt the same longing whenever they were separated from their other half. The only seeming difference was that Edward and I were not bonded as they were, we still had our freewill which was why Edward was gone and I was here. While I longed him and would have tried a way to find him if I could my responsibility was here as it was unwise for pregnant women to do much travel or for pregnant cops to work in the field. The bodies were strenuous as it was in its' changes to accompany the growing child so to add on more stress and unnecessary actions to the baby wasn't the smartest move.

With Edward gone I had to make sure that at least his children survived. Without them my life would be empty and it truly would be as if he had never existed. I loved Ness and EJ more than anything in this world and if Edward was not here physically at least I would have the miracles that he had left me with and that I was certain I could live with.

As I thought of Edward, a sharp pain occurred on the lower part of my belly.

"Easy there EJ," I whispered as I rubbed my hand on the spot where he kicked.

I couldn't be certain that it was EJ who was on the lower part of my belly squashing my bladder most of the time but it felt like it was as the kicks were stronger there than they were on top where the second twin sat.

A few seconds later I felt a kick from higher up. Ness was copying her brother's movements.

They were not gonna let me get any sleep tonight.

Again the kicks continued but this time they were a lot harder, much harder and then something felt slightly different.

* * *

><p>"Dad," I called out. "Dad!"<p>

I could hear Charlie as he rushed across the hall and opened the door to my room.

He wasn't the only one standing there. Behind him stood four giant Quileute's.

Jacob and Leah rushed passed Charlie to my side where I was sitting on my bed, my back propped up against the head board, my hands cradling the top and lower parts of my belly.

Jacob I had gotten used to but it was still Leah who was a surprise to me. In the time that Leah had joined Jacob's pack and imprinted on my second child when I was six months pregnant, we had developed a sister-type of relationship. She'd been the sixth wolf to imprint, leaving the rest of the packs to wonder if it was inevitable. Leah was thought to be a dead end wolf so if she could imprint did that leave no hope of regular relationships for the others?

I often wondered what it was about my babies in particular that made the wolves drawn to them. Maybe I would never know.

Another kick suddenly occurred but this time there was something different. It felt like there was a bulge between my legs even though I was certain it was inside me, my mind only tricking me that it was on the outside, forcing my legs apart while they remained underneath my covers. It felt like a water balloon inside my uterus had suddenly popped. I could feel the warm liquid along my legs and backside.

I looked at my belly, the bulge so huge that I didn't have a clear view of the wet spot. Jacob's and Leah's eyes followed, clearly seeing what I couldn't.

"I think my water just broke," I said to the five of them.

Everyone remained silent and motionless.

Seth was the first to break the silence. "The twins are coming," he said excitedly.

Jacob broke into full Alpha mode. "Seth, call your mom, tell her to meet us at the Cullen house."

Seth immediately took off.

Charlie snapped back to himself as he searched my room. "Okay your bag, where's your bag?"

"I've all ready got stuff at the house," I replied.

"What about you? Can you get up and walk down the porch steps to the cruiser?"

"I got it," Jake said all ready lifting me in his arms.

Though I'd been carried by Jacob before and sometimes by Leah, right at this very moment I felt slightly embarrassed. I must have easily weighed one hundred sixty pounds or so and Jacob held me as if I was only the weight of a one pound dumbbell and there was also the fact that my shirt and sweat pants were soaked through with amniotic fluid.

Jake didn't seem to mind either though.

"Leah," said Jake, "Run ahead and go tell Sam what's going on. Just because we have a truce with them doesn't mean I want them to suddenly change their minds."

"No way, said Leah, "You stay, I stay."

"Damn imprinting people," said Embry, "I'll go but Leah you're giving Charlie a ride."

"Fine," said Leah.

"Nah uh," said Charlie, "You are not driving my cruiser."

"Who said anything about driving," Leah asked.

When we got out into the woods near the house both Embry and Leah phased. Embry took off to go tell Sam and Leah lowered herself.

"You expect me to ride her," Charlie asked Jacob.

"Trust me, Charlie," said Jake, "It'll be a lot faster than driving."

A contraction hit and I screamed out in pain.

"Okay we're going Bella," Jacob said to me.

My scream was all it took for Charlie to climb on the white wolf and Jacob began his ran with me in his arms. The movement alone hurt my pelvic and vaginal muscles but I kept silent. I trusted Jacob and it was a lot better than taking the car where we would have to drive down highway 101 and even with the siren on the cruiser there was no guarantee other drivers would get out of the way.

* * *

><p>Sue was all ready waiting for us in Carlisle's library which had been turned into a delivery room as Jacob placed me on the medical bed.<p>

"How're you doing, Bells," Charlie asked as he came into the room and stood by my side. "Anything you need? Anything I can get for you?"

I looked over at him and smiled, "I'm okay dad."

Another contraction hit. I closed my eyes and tightened them hoping it would help with the pain.

"It's okay baby, I'm right here," Charlie said as he ran his hand through my hair. He also took my hand which I squeezed.

"Thanks."

"I just wish there was more I could do. I wish I could take away the pain somehow. Are you sure there's nothing I can do for you?"

"Actually dad, could you wait outside with Seth and Embry?"

"No, no I'm staying here with you. I'll stay near your head. I don't have to… see anything."

I looked at Jacob. How could I possibly tell my father that I didn't want him in the room during the birth because I wasn't sure if it would be a normal process? Just because my water broke didn't mean the kids still couldn't come out in a vampire baby fashion by biting their way out of me as the legends told. I'd had a normal human pregnancy up until this point but I couldn't risk Charlie seeing something so graphic.

"Please dad," I said, "I want you to go."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Jacob will stay near my head and Leah's gonna help Sue deliver the twins. I trust them."

"She'll be okay Charlie," said Sue. "I promise she's in good hands."

Charlie nodded. "I'll be right outside if you need me," he said leaning over to place a kiss on my head. "Good luck Bells, I love you."

"Love you too."

Once Charlie was gone, Sue smiled at me. "Okay let's take a look."

Jacob turned away as Sue removed the soiled sweat pants I was wearing and Leah helped me into a clean long shirt.

Once my exam was complete Sue looked at me.

"Okay so far you're four centimeters. There's not much we can do until you reach ten. We've got a long night ahead of us."

I knew Sue could be right. While I had researched supernatural pregnancies I had also read up on normal human ones. I knew that my cervix had to be dilated to ten centimeters for the twins to be ready to make their arrival into this world.

"Unless they decide to eat their way out of me," I joked slightly.

"Your pregnancy has been normal so far," said Jacob. "And now you decide to joke about it?"

"Just preparing myself for both scenarios," I replied. "That reminds me are we stocked up on blood?"

Jacob patted my arm, "Relax, Bella. Try and relax. We've been prepared for this. There's plenty of blood for you and the little bloodsuckers in case they want that and not your milk or regular baby formula."

He smiled at me and I smiled back. The way he said 'bloodsuckers' was in amusement the way a parent would use the word 'rug rat' or 'kid'.

"And it's just temporary right, the human blood?"

"They'll be weaned off of it as soon as their able and onto that vegetarian diet."

"Okay I just want to be sure. Vampires aren't drawn naturally to animal blood."

"Then how did the Cullen's do it? It couldn't have been easy."

"Years of practice. Jasper was the one who hadn't been off human blood very long and he nearly tried to kill me after I'd gotten a paper cut but Carlisle values human life. The others followed suit. I think Esme is the only one who's never tasted human blood before. It's that philosophy that helps them be around humans."

"And how was Edward able to do all of this," Jake said motioning to my belly.

I sat up, my back feeling uncomfortable.

"You okay," Jacob asked as he held onto me.

"Yeah I think I just need to walk around." I looked at Sue. "That's okay right?"

Sue smiled, "It's actually encouraged. It helps to keep the pelvis moving and gets the babies into a better position."

Jacob helped me from the bed and continued to hold my hand as we walked.

"Are you seriously asking about my sex life," I asked him.

"I guess I am. How does one have sex with stone? I mean weren't you afraid that he'd kill you or accidentally bite too hard and drink your blood even if he is a…vegetarian?"

"I wasn't afraid. I trusted him."

"Still it must have been…different."

"I wouldn't know. I have nothing to compare it to."

Jacob nodded and slightly laughed. "Guess it just chooses you sometimes," he said seeming to finally understand. "Maybe vampires and werewolves are more alike than we thought in terms of how we love. Well however it went I'm glad it did," he said placing his hand on my belly and smiling at me.

The pain in my lower pelvic region suddenly felt intense.

"Another contraction," Jacob said. I nodded. "Here, hold onto me."

Jacob held my hand and placed the other on his chest. His heat felt nice but I still winced from the pain. Suddenly reaching my allotted length of ten centimeter cervical expansion seemed to stretch on as the night was long.

After the contraction was over Jacob and Leah helped me to the bed. Lying on my back was too uncomfortable so I lay on my left side. Leah placed a pillow between my legs.

More time passed and I now suddenly felt the need to start pushing. Sue checked and told me that my feeling was correct. I'd reached ten centimeters. This was the moment I'd been waiting nearly nine months for, close to anyways. I'd read that women with twins usually went into labor half way through their eighth month so my pregnancy had been right on track. I was delivering at thirty-four weeks instead of thirty-six.

I could hear Sue and Leah coaching me to push and Jacob telling me I was doing great but their voices sounded miles away. I wanted Edward here. He deserved to be here.

The pain was excruciating and I wondered how women could have babies on a daily basis without the help of epidurals to ease the process, a drug of which I was not allowed given that we weren't sure of the effects it would have on me being the oven and my kids being hybrids.

I knew the pain was worth it though when I heard the first cries.

"It's a girl," said Sue.

"Vanessa," I said after Sue told me she was out completely.

She passed Vanessa off to Jacob and for a moment I feared that my job was done and that he would take her from me but then Jacob smiled.

"She's perfect," he said placing her in my arms gently.

"Of course you are," I said looking at my daughter for the first time.

Parts of my features were in her but I could see a lot of Edward in her as well.

"You're so beautiful," I said to the small infant in my arms. "I love you."

* * *

><p>A couple minutes must have passed as I held my little girl and as mesmerized as I was by her a new wave of contractions hit and I was reminded that I still had another job to do.<p>

I handed Vanessa off to her godfather. Jacob called out to Seth who came upstairs and took the baby. To my surprise Jacob was staying with me. I knew it couldn't have been easy for him but I also knew I could trust Seth with Vanessa.

Better him right now than Embry who was outside the house standing on the offensive in case Sam and his pack showed up.

I couldn't focus on that now. The urge to push came full force. I wanted to stop. The exhaustion finally seeming to set in and for a moment I did when Sue told me to but only briefly. Sue told me to push again, just one final big one. I grasped onto Jacob's hand with every ounce of strength I had, screaming all the while until the pressure finally eased and I heard the cry.

"A boy," Sue said as she passed him off to her daughter.

I looked at Leah who was smiling down at my son, her eyes glaring in a way I'd never seen before even when he was inside of me.

"EJ," I said weakly.

"Hey there little guy," said Leah, "Let's go meet your mom. She's been waiting to meet you."

Leah walked over to me and smiled as she gently passed me my son.

A daughter and a son.

It was all so surreal.

"Hi there handsome," I said to him.

And he was handsome. He had more of Edward's features including his green eyes that he'd had when he was human. He'd inherited my dark hair much like Ness had. I could not have been more proud.

I wanted to stare into his eyes forever but my time of forever as a human seemed to be cut short.

A sharp pain radiated off my left breast.

EJ was taken from my arms and I could hear Leah scold him softly but I couldn't focus.

The only thing I could feel was the pain and the burning. I was brought back to a year ago when James had hunted me and bit my wrist.

Realization set in as I understood what was happening to me. Vampire venom was poisonous to werewolves so unlike last time there would be no one to save me from this provided I survived in any form at all.

My son's venom, the venom he had inherited from his father was now coursing through me.


	26. Alpha's Choice

**26. Alpha's Choice**

* * *

><p><em>[Jacob POV]<em>

Blood and pain.

And it wasn't from the labor. He had bitten her. EJ didn't have teeth yet but he'd sucked her hard enough to leave a bite mark.

I wanted to be angry at him, hate him, punish him but he was in Leah's arms now and there was no way I could go after my sister's imprint.

"Leah do something," I barked.

"What can I do?" she asked.

"I don't know anything. You imprinted on him so you must be immune to his venom. Suck it out of her."

"No way! I don't care if you are my leader I'm not risking my life for hers. Think of the kids, Jacob."

"I am thinking of them. They need their mother."

"In what form," Leah asked. "We're immortal Jake, the guy she had babies with is immortal, the kids will most likely be immortal. What about Bella, you ever think of that? Let the change happen for all of us. Don't let her stay human and get older while her children stay young. It's not fair to her and you know it!"

Leah stormed out of the room before I had a chance to argue. I was left with Sue and my best friend lying on the bed in agony.

Our treaty clearly stated that a vampire could not bite a human for if they did the treaty would be broken and though we'd ratified the treaty due to me and Leah imprinting, the turning process was not something we'd included in the changes but this wasn't just any Cullen who had changed Bella, it was her very own flesh and blood.

I hated to think Leah was right but maybe she was. I couldn't let Bella die. I may have imprinted on her daughter but I wasn't that selfish. Ness needed her mother, EJ too. And just as much as they needed her, so did I. We'd grown up as kids and reunited when she'd moved to Forks. I suddenly couldn't imagine my life without her or all of eternity for that matter. Just as I needed her daughter, I needed my best friend too, human or not.

"You're gonna be okay Bella, I promise," I said to her despite her screams. "Find a way to stay. I don't care how okay? The kids need their mom. I need you. Find a way back to us."

I wanted to stay, be with her until the change was over but I was drawn elsewhere when Seth called out to me.

"Go, I'll stay with her," said Sue.

I nodded at Sue and quickly made my way outside.

* * *

><p>"Seth, get Charlie inside and keep him downstairs," I commanded.<p>

Seth, still holding Ness did as he was told no questions asked but not until Leah passed EJ off to his grandpa.

I knew Charlie would hear Bella's screams but inside was the only safe option for him.

Outside Embry had all ready phased and Leah jumped forward from the porch letting her wolf take shape.

I stood between them not phasing but waiting.

A few more strides and Sam's pack were in full view. Sam had come in human form while Jared and Paul stood behind him at his flanks. Two smaller wolves stood behind them.

Five against three. Five against four had Quil been with us but he had become the exception.

"We heard the screaming," said Sam. "We know Bella delivered the babies but now what's going on?"

"It doesn't concern you," I stated outright.

"Regardless of how we feel toward the Cullen's and Bella's relationship with them, we are still family. Those children are as much a part of her family and yours so it does concern us so what happened?"

I looked at my pack and Leah specifically. No matter what I told Sam, it would affect her most.

My attention returned to Sam. "EJ bit Bella. She's turning now as we speak."

The wolves behind Sam began to growl at us. Paul took a step forward and closer but I moved so that I was between him and Leah incase he dared something.

"And you haven't done anything about it," Sam shouted.

"I won't. If you kill EJ, you kill Leah. Are you willing to fight to the death over an innocent mistake?"

"Innocent," said Sam. "You call what it did innocent?"

Leah growled at Sam for calling EJ an 'it'.

"Yes I do. We were there. We saw what happened. He wanted to suckle on Bella's breast just like any other newborn baby."

Sam took a deep breath while the wolves behind him huffed.

"I'm allowing the change to happen," I said to them. "Better that than Ness and EJ living without their mother. We owe Bella that much. It's done."

Sam looked at me knowing, as we all knew, that he couldn't contest my decision. There had never meant to have been more than two Alphas' in a pack. With Sam as the Alpha it was his job to hold my position but when I turned I hadn't wanted the job and so he remained but when I stepped away from him others had followed me and so the two packs were formed but ultimately I was still the rightful Alpha.

It was Sam who had been born to bow down to me, not the other way around. And despite the two packs, the hierarchy still remained which was why he could not dispute or trump my authority and if he couldn't, neither could the others.

"What can we do?" Sam conceded.

I nodded. "Help Charlie," I said, "He's inside with the twins. Seth is with him. Charlie's not aware of what's going on with Bella so don't tell him."

Sam nodded and turned to his boys. "Colin, Brady, go home. Paul stay out here. Jared you're with me."

I turned to my two wolves. "Embry, you good here?" The gray wolf nodded. "I'll send Seth out with you."

I could see the look Leah was giving me. Now that the conflict with Sam and his pack was over she was ready to go back inside with EJ.

I nodded to her. Quickly she took off into the woods and returned human. She'd kept a pair of clothes out near the trees for the very reason.

* * *

><p>Leah and I made our way inside where Charlie was sitting on the couch holding EJ in one arm and a bottle in his other hand. Seth was doing the same with Ness.<p>

"You're feeding them formula," I asked as I walked over to Seth.

"What else would we feed them," asked Charlie.

I looked at the four wolves in the room. EJ had all ready bitten Bella so he most likely fed on blood but he and Ness were also handling the human food. Good thing too since Charlie was around. After months he seemed to be handling the wolf life pretty well but I doubted he could with vampires.

"Can I hold him Charlie," Leah asked as she took a seat next to him.

"Yeah sure," he replied passing EJ off to her, "My arms could use the break anyways."

Charlie's eyes began to drift. With him falling asleep I made my way over to Seth. I smiled at Vanessa and held her soft little hand while she had the nipple of the bottle in her mouth.

"Wanna hold her," Seth asked.

"As much as I would love that I wanna go check on Bella first. Seth I do need you outside though."

"Not a problem chief," the kid said to me.

Sam walked over to us, "Here I'll take her."

Seth looked at me like he thought Sam was nuts.

"You're not gonna kill her are you," Seth asked.

"No I'm not going to kill her," Sam replied.

Seth looked at me for permission. I nodded to him. Without a word Seth handed the baby over to Sam.

"Her name's Ness," Sam asked.

"Vanessa Elizabeth," I said using her full name.

"It's pretty."

"And what about that little guy," asked Jared.

"Edward Jacob," Leah answered, "EJ."

A new bond seemed to be forming. Though we had renewed our bonds with Sam's pack months ago, now that the twins were here even Sam and Jared were drawn to the allure that the children possessed.

Bella screamed again.

This woke Charlie up.

No one in the history of the packs had experience with vampire transformations. We didn't know how long they lasted.

It sure sounded a hell of a lot more painful than what we experienced from our first phase.

"Jake," Charlie said as he stood now fully awake, "What's happening to my daughter? She's not becoming a wolf like you and your friends is she?"

"It would be a lot easier if that was it," I replied. "Charlie, in order for Bella to survive the birth she has to experience a change."

"Change, what kind of change?"

"The Cullen's are…different. Your grand-kids, they're part Edward so in order for the universe…to make sense, Bella… she's gonna become more like Esme rather than like you and Renee. She won't be as soft and warm anymore either."

"Jacob, what is my daughter becoming?"

"That part is need to know Charlie, I'm sorry."

"She'll be okay though right?"

"She'll be better than okay. She just needs to get passed the pain first."

"Well then good that's all that matters."

"I'm actually going to go check on her now. You should stay down here. I don't want you to have memories of her that way."

Charlie nodded and after placing a kiss on top of Ness's forehead I went upstairs to see Bella.


	27. From the Woods

**27. From the Woods**

* * *

><p><em>[Edward POV- 1 Day Later]<em>

After my outburst two weeks ago I had calmed down somewhat. Just because Alice had a vision that Bella was in pain didn't mean anything. She was human. Pain was a constant for them.

I wanted to go back. I wanted to seek an end to my pain by going to the Volturi but I did neither because there was the off chance I could be wrong.

As hard as it was for me, Bella wasn't my problem anymore. At least that's what I'd told myself. The decisions she'd made were her own. They didn't affect me.

I tried.

I delivered babies at the hospital.

I existed in my own life.

I put myself back to the final time I saw Bella. Tried to convince myself I didn't want her. That our night together meant nothing.

And it worked.

For a time.

Until Alice had another vision, two weeks after her first. A bite mark and screaming were all she saw. I'd also heard Bella's screams via Alice's vision.

She couldn't be dead. Alice's visions were wrong.

* * *

><p>Why couldn't the plane we now sat in go faster?<p>

The hour flight from Boston to Seattle seemed to drag on until finally my family and I had arrived.

At first it was only going to be myself and Alice but Jasper didn't want to be separated from her and our parents knew how important it was so they came with us. Rosalie and Emmett were going to stay behind but at the last minute Emmett thought going back could be entertaining. And with the notion of Bella being dead he was curious to see for himself how I would react so he and Rose came with us.

* * *

><p>"Do you all smell that," Esme asked as we stood in the woods near Bella's house.<p>

Bella's scent and even Charlie's were faint. The house looked desolate, like no one had lived in it for a while but it wasn't only the lack of scents but the strong odors that lingered.

"Wolves," said Carlisle.

I sped into the house and Bella's room and was back out in an instant.

"The house is completely empty but the wolf smell is as strong inside as it is out here," I said to them.

"Do you think they kidnapped her," Alice asked.

"I don't think so," I replied. "Bella was friends with Jacob Black when I met her but he hadn't phased yet."

"You had to pick a chick who loves monsters," said Emmett.

We ignored his remark.

"Then something happened," said Alice, "Those stupid mutts did something to her and to Charlie. That's probably why I can't get a clear view of Bella's life like I did before. They have her."

"We don't know anything for certain," said Carlisle.

"Then why move," asked Rosalie, "Bella we could understand by why Charlie?"

"That's what we need to find out," said Carlisle, "If that's what you want, Edward."

I took a deep, unnecessary breath. "All I wanted for her was to move on with her life but if she knows about the wolves then she probably knows everything including the treaty we have with them. She can marry one of them if that's what she wants but I need to make sure she's safe Carlisle."

"That's great Edward," said Emmett, "but the wolves have taken over our lands. It reeks all over. We leave and what suddenly they think the lands are theirs?"

I ignored Emmett and snapped at Rosalie.

"She's not dead! And neither is Charlie."

Emmett placed his hand on my shoulder to prevent me from attacking my sister.

"Easy," he said.

"Why don't you tell them what you're really thinking, Rose? Come on just say it."

"It's nothing," said Rosalie.

"The hell it isn't. You think Victoria or Laurent got to them first don't you? That's why the wolves were here."

"I'm sorry, Edward," said Rosalie, "It's just a possibility."

"If we're lucky," said Emmett, "Maybe the wolves got to them first."

"Only one way to find out," said Carlisle. "You four follow the wolf scent. Edward, Esme, and I will see what we can learn in town."

"If its' all right, Carlisle, I'd like to make my way to the house."

Carlisle nodded, "Do what you must son. Your mother and I will search the town."

I nodded and we all went our separate ways.

* * *

><p><em>[Jacob POV]<em>

One day since the twins were born.

One day since Bella had begun her transformation.

I sat by her side now with Ness in my arms. Leah had taken the time to change her. She now laid deadly still on the clean bed in jeans and one of her old plaid long sleeve shirts, a size prior to getting pregnant now that her change had apparently taken care of any pregnancy changes from the birth. At least that was an upside. I didn't know much about pregnancy but I wasn't deaf either- I'd hear the complaints about how women longed and tried to get back to their bodies before the baby weight. Bella didn't have to try.

Charlie had gone to work thanks to Sam and Sue's instance. He still didn't know what was going on but the two had promised to call the instant anything happened or Bella woke up, whichever came first.

Sam, Emily, Paul, and Rachel were downstairs now with Seth, Leah, and EJ. Jared and Embry had gone home; Embry to inform Quil on the situation.

I wasn't sure how I'd be able to tell how Bella died or survived but at least one of the questions I'd had was answered.

Even though the Cullen's had left, what did remain was every book in Carlisle's library and among them a journal that had in it records of when each of the Cullen's had lived and died as humans and the date and process for which they had transformed into vampires. It took between one and three days for the transformation to be complete.

In my short time of being a wolf prior to imprinting I'd hated the Cullen's and what they'd turned me into. I'd accepted them now because had it not only been for Bella but also for Edward, I would not have found Ness so by accepting him I'd accepted the rest of his family and now having read their stories I came to see that us and them were alike in a way I hadn't noticed before: both species, human turned wolf and human turned vampire having been affected by other vampires; with the slight difference being that the Cullen's truly were a family- connected by Carlisle's venom and the only two that were literally and by venom that were adopted into the family were Alice and Jasper.

I looked at Bella now. The venom that ran through her was her sons', the very venom he had inherited from his father, and his vampire father before him. A family lineage much like the blood lineage that had been passed down to me and my siblings. Not a blood lineage but a venom lineage which was the most powerful by what seemed the rarest of vampire covens.

I looked at Ness and thought of EJ. Leah and I had not only been drawn to them because of our status as hybrids but because of the similarities. Werewolves and vampires weren't that different at all.

Now it made sense to a degree: the only reason vampires had been our natural enemies was because the first vampires to encounter the tribe hadn't been like the Cullen's. They'd been true bloodsuckers, drank human blood. Our ancestors had never experienced vampires who hadn't wanted to kill humans for blood even if they had made the treaty with them.

It was different for us now because of the connections Leah and I had made.

From what Bella had told me, the Cullen's and their cousins, a coven up in Alaska, were the only vampires in existence to abstain from human blood but now as I looked down at Ness, asleep in my arms, a new generation of non-lethal vampires would arise. History was changing for wolves and vampires. It would be interesting to see where life would be in a century or two, if the twins lived that long.

* * *

><p>"Here," Paul said coming up to me with a burger in hand. "Rachel would kill me if you don't eat." I hesitated as I looked at Ness. "I can take her if you want."<p>

"Since when are you a baby person?"

Paul shrugged, "I don't know. I figure around the time she was born and the fact that in eighteen to thirty years she'll be my sister-in-law. Besides I need the practice if Rachel and I are gonna have one of these."

"Ugh okay," I said not wanting to hear about my future brother-in-law's plans with my sister. "You can take her while I eat if that gets you to shut up."

Paul put the burger off to the side and I passed Ness off to him careful as to not wake her.

"You got her," I asked.

"Yeah," Paul said softly in a calm manner, "I got her."

Paul smiled, suddenly taken over by Vanessa's charm.

"Wow," he said to her.

"Got that right," said Leah as she entered the room, "Who would have thought that you of all people would like babies?"

I shook my head as I smiled and reached over for the burger.

Leah came over to us with EJ asleep in her arms. "Still hasn't woken up yet," she asked.

I shook my head and then took a bite.

Leah placed a hand on my shoulder. It was strange at how close we had gotten. It felt different than the way it was with my other siblings- almost as if that spiritual attachment that connected to our imprints had also attached the two of us but unlike the bonds that would shift in the future, with Leah and I there wasn't that impending future romance, it felt more like the special shared connection that twins have, the way we'd seen only briefly between Ness and EJ now even now in their sleep they seemed to drift toward each other.

Seth and Leah had become as much a part of my family as Paul- with all of us ending up as future in-laws, EJ included but for now I felt like an uncle to the boy much in the same way Seth did. And Leah hadn't felt like a godmother to him but as an older sister and an aunt to Ness.

* * *

><p>Our silent thoughts didn't last long. I put my food aside as the three of us tensed. Our noses burn in a way we'd almost forgotten, almost- the smell could not completely leave our memories and our senses.<p>

"Get the babies out of her," I ordered. "Go!"

"What about Rachel and Emily," Paul asked, afraid for his own girl.

"You take care of your niece. I'll take care of her aunt. Go!"

Leah and Paul nodded and they easily jumped out the window with the babies in their arms.

It slightly irritated me that even Sam's pack had to listen to my orders when Sam wasn't around but right now I was grateful.

I quickly touched Bella's hand, "I'll be right back."

I hated to leave her alone but I had no choice. I bounded off the second floor terrace and phased in mid air. I could tell that Paul and Leah were long gone.

Seth, Embry, and Sam, making sure the girls were safe inside had taken the woods to that led to the front entrance. I'd decided to take the side near the river.

The vampire smell was stronger in this direction as I was now twenty yards from the house.

Then he suddenly appeared.

'_Edward,'_ I said sounding very confused. Was my mind playing tricks on me?

* * *

><p>"Jacob Black," he said sounding not quite sure, "Is that you?"<p>

Of course he didn't know my wolf form. I hadn't phased yet. The only way he could possibly know was by the sound of my voice.

Edward tensed, "What are you and your pack doing here?"

It wasn't just my pack.

Edward tensed more.

Right the mind reading thing. Damn it this was going to get annoying real quick.

I shook my head.

'_Forget about me, what are you doing back?'_

"That doesn't concern you pup?"

'_If it's about Bella it does.'_

He tensed more and his lips tightened.

"She chose you," he said sounding defeated. "That's why Alice couldn't see. Whatever pain she was in-," Edward shook his head, "It doesn't matter. I guess that's it. I can let her go now."

'_Hold up would you just wait a sec!'_

'_Jake,'_ Seth said coming into view. He looked up at Edward and smiled, _'Oh hey Edward, what's up?'_ he said as if they'd been friends all their lives.

'_Pleasantries later kid,'_ I said to him, _'What is it?'_

'_Right. We found more vampires. Jake, they're his brothers and sisters.'_

I turned to Edward, _'You all came back?'_

"What's it to you? Bella's yours now and so are the lands. We'll never disturb you again."

'Damn it bloodsucker,' I said as I followed Edward to the front of the house, Seth following behind me, where his siblings and our packs waited. 'Just wait a minute!'

"We're leaving," Edward said to them.

'_No you're not. Stop!'_ I ordered. _'Sam, Embry, do something.'_

Sam stood behind the Cullen's and Embry took their left, my right. Seeing what they were doing, Seth took the right, my left.

'_Stop for a second,'_ said Sam. _'And listen to him.'_

Sam huffed.

Embry looked at Sam and then to the Cullen's.

'_Yeah, I don't know what he said but it's not what you think,'_ said Embry, _'Bella didn't choose Jacob.'_

'_She'd be crazy to,'_ said Seth. _'She still loves you man.'_

"What are you talking about," Edward asked.

'That's what I'm trying to tell you,' I said to him. 'Bella didn't choose me but your daughter,' I said placing emphasis on that final word, 'Did.'

Edwards eyes widened in surprise and confusion. "Vampires can't have children," he said.

His siblings had the same look in their eyes.

'_Yeah well you might wanna tell that to your microscopic boys there. I don't think they got the memo.'_

"What did you mean when you said you were chosen, chosen how?"

'_I may have slightly imprinted on her.'_

What went through my mind was Ness as a baby, as a toddler, as a kid, as a teenager and then a full grown woman. The spiritual aura surrounded the images.

They were enough to piss Edward off.

His tense demeanor turned to anger as he lunged at me quicker than my brothers could reach him. He tackled me to the ground and picked me up, tossing me against a nearby tree.

Sam and Embry came over to help me up. After my attack from the nomad I'd been preparing myself mentally and physically for such an outburst.

'_Jacob, you okay,'_ Sam asked as I got to my feet.

'_Never better,'_ I replied.

'_Are you sure,'_ asked Embry, this time having heard Sam's words through my thoughts.

'_Yeah, no broken bones this time,'_ I said shaking off the dust from my fur.

"Okay," said Alice, "Would someone please explain to us non-mind readers what's going on and what provoked my brother to lash out?"

Sam and Embry looked at me to make sure I was really okay and then turned to the woods to phase, Seth following.

"Charlie's safe," Carlisle said as he and Esme came into view. "Son, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure exactly," Edward answered.

'_You will once I explain,'_ I told him, _'Just make sure no one goes inside.'_

"Why not?"

'_It'll make sense in a while but they can't go inside right now. I mean it.'_

Edward nodded.

* * *

><p>I phased in an instant. The girls quickly looked away.<p>

Emmett laughed but I knew it wasn't at my size. It was simply the fact that there was a buck naked dude standing in front of him.

"Man don't you have a package for those Lil' Smokies?"

"He does now," Embry said coming toward me and tossed me a pair of shorts. "You always have to phase on the fly don't you? How many times we gotta keep restocking those trees?"

I put them on. It was probably insensitive of me to phase in front of them but with Bella upstairs I didn't want to waste any more time than I had to.

"Bella's upstairs," asked Edward.

Right the mind reading thing. How did his family put up with it? It was one thing having the pack and hearing Sam but Edward could hear me in both my wolf and human forms. At least from the wolves I got privacy in my thoughts when I was human. Guess that was gone now too.

Sam and Seth came into view and tossed me a gray shirt. "You're lucky I found one. I think it's your last," he said as I put it over my head so that I was now completely dressed.

"It's better if you don't go up there right now," I said to the Cullen's.

"It's our house dog," Rosalie said as she began to get agitated.

"Please," I said not wanting to argue. "At least not until you've heard the whole story."

"We're listening Jacob," said Carlisle as he nodded to me.

I nodded back in silent thanks.


	28. Telling the Cullen's

**28. Telling the Cullen's**

* * *

><p><em>[Jacob POV]<em>

Sam had taken a position on my right flank. Though he wasn't part of my pack, with his pack MIA and back on the res and me as the true Alpha, it was a seemingly natural position for him. Seth stood behind Sam and Embry stood at my left flank.

They didn't have to be here but they wanted to be as spectators in case things with the Cullen's got out of hand.

"You said vampires can't have children," I said to his family but to Edward specifically. "You're wrong. You can."

"What are you talking about," Rosalie asked.

Was it just me or did she seem hurt? Her tone of voice was soft, almost distant. What had I done?

Edward shook his head slightly.

Fine, better something I should leave alone.

"I know about your night with Bella," I said to Edward.

"Damn does everyone know," asked Emmett.

"Actually they do," said Embry.

"Look," I said drawing the conversation back. "The reason we know is because not long after you left Bella discovered she was pregnant. Edward, you saw the child in my thoughts. You know she's yours and Bella's otherwise you wouldn't have attacked me just now."

"He's right," said Edward, "I saw her. I saw…my daughter."

"How is such a thing even possible," asked Carlisle.

"I'd like to hear more Jacob, if you wouldn't mind," said Edward.

I smiled at him. "Bella was eight weeks along when she came and found me. I wasn't exactly the best version of myself since I'd just been going through the wolf changes but when I saw Bella, when I saw what she was carrying inside her, well my world shifted. I left Sam's pack and so did Embry. We took it upon ourselves to become Bella and the baby's protectors. And since two alpha's can't occupy the same territory Bella offered her place to us but with four people living in the house and a baby on the way we decided we needed more space so we moved. Not long after Quil, Seth, and Leah also joined our pack."

"It's also why we're on your lands," said Embry.

"It's not permanent," I said, "It's more like house sitting while you were away. We can take the land around Charlie's place since we've been living with him and Bella."

"He's not wrong about that," said Jasper. "Their odors are all over that new cabin ten miles down from us especially inside the house."

"Tell me more about Bella and her pregnancy," said Edward. "Was it- was she- were they-,"

I'd never known Edward to have a hard time with words before.

"It was a healthy pregnancy," I answered. "Other than the imprinting and strong amniotic sack to protect the baby there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. She missed you like crazy though. It's why she wanted to deliver here. Even if you were never coming back she wanted them to be born at the home you made because she saw it as their home too."

"Wait, them?"

"Right, I still hadn't gotten to that part yet."

"Surprise," Seth said with a smile.

"Bella wasn't carrying just one," I said, "She was carrying two. You have a daughter Edward, she was born first and you have a son, he was born after and they are both completely healthy."

Edward walked passed us and took a seat on the porch.

"Twins," he said in full shock. I didn't think it was possible for vampires to feel such an emotion. He shook his head, "I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed. She needed me. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"We know," I said to him.

Bella had told us everything from her time with the Cullen's and Jasper nearly killing her to Edward believing he was leaving for her safety.

At first it had bothered me that Edward had left. I had seen the pain he put Bella through but at the same time I couldn't fault him for it either. Before I'd imprinted I'd wanted nothing more than for Bella to leave me alone and stay away out of fear that I might hurt her in the way Emily had been hurt by Sam. Paul had all ready had a temper before imprinting as well and I was afraid that any of my brothers could hurt her by accident at any moment but after my imprinting I realized I couldn't leave Bella alone, and not just because of the baby but because of her. Bella was still my best friend and she needed me. I had to protect her, be that best friend she needed when the pain of losing Edward had become too much. She might not have had him but she had me and that seemed to help I think.

Edward took a breath and nodded at me. I could hear his silent thanks for being there when he couldn't be.

Edward looked up at me, "What are the babies' names," he asked.

I smiled at him. At this moment I was more than certain Edward would never leave. He had made the mistake of leaving during Bella's pregnancy, an event which he hadn't been aware of, but now that the impossible had become possible, he would never leave the three of them ever again.

"Ness and EJ," I replied. "That's what we call them. Bella named your daughter Vanessa Elizabeth and your son Edward Jacob."

Edward smiled, "She named him after me?"

"That's how much she still loves you. She couldn't let go," I said taking a seat next to him.

The door opened and Emily and Rachel came outside.

"Not sure how I feel about him having your name though," Edward said with a slight laugh.

"Are you kidding, after everything I've done for her I deserve it," I replied with the same laugh.

Edward nodded, "Yeah I guess you probably do," he said more seriously.

"There's some things you still need to know," Sam said with Emily by his side.

"Bella had Edward's babies," said Emmett, "And Jacob has some kind of weird infatuation with one of them, what more is there?"

"After the labor there was a slight complication," I answered.

"What kind of complication," asked Edward.

"Blood and venom run through Ness and EJ's veins but EJ, he's…he bit Bella. He's venomous."

"He's what," asked Alice.

"Bella's in transition now," I said to them. "She still hasn't woken up yet. There's one more thing. It might seem logical to want to punish him, destroy him even but you can't, no one can. He's tied to Bella by blood, tied to all of you by venom but he's also tied to Leah. She imprinted on him."

Edward took a deep breath and stood quickly. "What is it with you wolves and my kids?"

I stood too. "It's not our choice."

"Your boys don't seem to have a problem imprinting on ordinary humans," Edward said indicating to Sam and Rachel having their minds read and from everything I'd thought as well.

I shrugged. "Look, I don't know what to tell you. We can't make sense of it. I mean why is it that EJ is venomous and yet Leah imprinted when your venom is the very thing that can kill us? The best bet we have is that the blood in his veins dilutes the venom somehow but it's just a theory since Bella is still changing into a vampire. We don't know why we imprint but it happens and we can't fight it."

"Try," Edward said taking a step closer.

"You couldn't could you," I said calmly. "You tried staying away, tried to let Bella have a normal life but it didn't work did it? I mean here you are. I've seen what staying away did to Sam and Emily. I see the pain it caused you and it caused Bella. Do you really want Ness and EJ to go through that?"

"We're nothing alike Jacob. We still have our free will."

"To what extent," I asked. "You could have stayed away longer than eight and a half months but you still returned. She pulls you even when you're separated, even when you try to fight it. It pulls at Bella also. Several times she wanted to leave and go find you but she couldn't because she didn't want to risk losing the very thing that you left her with. I know what it's like for you now because it's like that for me too. Maybe we're more alike than you think."

I took a step back putting some distance between us.

"There's nothing romantic about the way I feel," I said to him, "I swear. I'm a godfather to Ness. That's what I need to be right now and Leah's an older sister to EJ.

Edward took a breath and seemed to be calming down some. "How did Bella take all of this?"

"Naturally she wanted to kill us but she's had more time to deal with it."

"Maybe that'll change now that she's one of us, "Edward said with a gleaming smile.

Jasper smiled too. "He's right. Newborns can be very unpredictable."

"Sucks she won't be fragile though," said Emmett, "It was a lot of fun having her around as a human."

Edward smiled, "At least she'll be stronger than you.'

Emmett shook his head, "Please."

Several of the Cullen's laughed. I didn't understand the joke and neither did my brothers.

"Look you'll have plenty of time to deal with this. More than a lifetime even but for now do you wanna go inside? Bella's upstairs in Carlisle's study. We turned it into a make shift delivery room.

Edward nodded and the twelve of us made our way inside.

* * *

><p>"Where're the babies," Rosalie said happily as she looked around the room.<p>

We could see that Edward was torn between wanting to go up to Bella and wanting to meet his kids.

Carlisle put a hand on Edward's shoulder, "Wait for your children. I'll go check on Bella," he said with a smile.

He went up and Alice went with him. She shrieked.

"Which one of you put her in these god awful clothes?"

For the most part we'd all ignored her. Esme and Rosalie had begun sprucing up the house as Rachel and Emily went to the kitchen to start on dinner.

Embry and Seth went outside and made wolf calling noises so that Paul and Leah would come back and the Cullen boys had set up the TV and sat on the couch.

Only Edward and I stood.

"What are they like," he asked.

"They're amazing. They sleep. They can take in human food and blood. You really are a lucky man."

"If Bella wakes up I will be."

"Hey, she'll wake up."

"You think so? Not even Alice can see it."

"Sure. We figured you'd make your way back and you did. She'll wake up. You two are meant for each other."

Edward smiled at me and I smiled back. After a moment he suddenly looked toward the entrance.

"Is that-,"

I smiled. Edward could smell them. Not entirely human scents but more earth-like ones.

"It's them," I said.

"You sure it's safe now," Paul called from outside.

"It's safe."

I smiled as I walked over to them.

"Hey beautiful, wanna come with me now?" I asked.

"Are you kidding," said Paul, "that's all she's wanted since she woke up," he said as he passed her off to me and then made his way to the kitchen where Rachel was.

Ness reached up and placed her tiny hand on my face.

"What is that," Edward asked with wonder.

I turned to face him, "You can hear her thoughts?"

"She has thoughts?"

Ness again placed her hand on my face. I looked at her and glanced at Edward. "That my girl is your daddy."

Again she reached for my face.

"Leah, bring EJ closer."

Leah did so and Ness reached for him. The two held hands, communicating in a way we couldn't understand, well except for Edward now.

"Remarkable," he said, "They're sharing their thoughts with each other. They've made the connection to me. They sense the resemblance I have to them."

Ness let go of EJ's hand and started screaming.

"Jesus," Emmett said jumping from the couch.

"Is she okay," asked Rosalie.

"What does she want," asked Leah.

"Edward," I answered.

"Me," Edward said at the same time.

"You ready dad," I asked.

Edward half smiled, "Don't ever call me that again."

I smiled as I handed his daughter to him.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: <em>

_Sorry for the long wait in updating. Other fandoms got in the way. _

_I do have this story complete it's just a matter of getting down to posting so bare with me if you can. _

_It being Thanksgiving week I may or may not have time to add in a new chapter but the final chapter or two are coming so hang in there!_


	29. Satellite Hearts

Ch. 29 Satellite Hearts

* * *

><p><em>[Edward POV]<em>

It was like opening my eyes for the first time. I could hear everyone's thoughts, my family's and the wolves, as they stood around Jacob, Ness and myself. They all wanted to be near her to hold her but they restrained themselves. I was this child's biological father and they wanted to give me the first moment.

She had my looks and Bella's as well. She had her eyes.

"Hi Vanessa," I whispered.

The tiny thing looked up at me with wondrous eyes. I questioned if my own facial expressions matched hers.

She reached up and touched my face. Images flooded through me: I saw fluid and movements in what seemed to be Bella's uterus. I had been personal with Bella before but to have an inside view of the sacred place where our children resided for nearly nine months was beyond any personal connection I could have had with her. I saw as light hit Ness' eyes for the first time. Saw her bond to Jacob both when she was inside the womb and outside in the world.

"Just great," I said aloud, "Exactly what we need in this family, a pet," I said looking at Jacob.

"Don't worry you'll grow to love me."

"Doubt it," I said with a mock tease in my voice.

"Not likely dog," said Rosalie. "Do you have any idea how hard it's gonna be to get the smell out of this house?"

Ness commanded my attention again and showed me not just her connection to Jacob but her brother's connection to Leah as well. So she knew.

There was a connection Ness and EJ had. Yes they were twins but it went beyond that like what I had witnessed earlier when Ness and EJ held hands and shared thoughts with each other.

I smiled at my daughter. She was gifted all on her own and together she and her brother were gifted as a team.

"Okay my turn, my turn," Rosalie said with a huge smile.

I was hesitant to let go of my little girl but I also wanted to spend time getting to know my son.

Despite all the room in my mind I still could not wrap my head around it. I had sired not one child but two. What had I done in to deserve such an extraordinary life? I was still guilt ridden for having left Bella and I was more than certain that not a day would go by when I wouldn't regret it and spend the rest of my existence trying to make it up to her and to the kids even since I hadn't been around when they were growing inside the woman I loved.

I hesitated for a second and then passed Ness off to her Aunt Rose being as careful with her as I could and making sure that Ness was nestled snuggling in the next set of arms.

Jacob moved away from me and walked near Rosalie. I smiled to myself. The way he moved reminded me of how I often moved when Bella did. It was like magnets or a satellite around a planet. I had heard in Jacob's thoughts, and the others who had imprinted, saying that it was like gravity and he was right.

Rosalie stepped away and tried to turn her back on Jacob but he turned with her and only got closer.

"I don't suppose I can punch you mutt," Rosalie said to him.

"Not if you want your niece to get mad," Jacob said to her.

"My niece and nephew," she said shaking her head thinking about Leah too and what hurting her would do to EJ. "Really? You two couldn't have done your stupid imprinting on anyone else?"

Ness placed her hand up on Rosalie's face. Images of Jacob swirled in her thoughts when he was in human and wolf form. There was no mistaking that Ness didn't want Jacob with anyone else and she had gotten the same sense from her brother. He wanted Leah and no one else.

"Perfect," Rosalie said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>"Want to hold your son, Edward," Leah said to me.<p>

I smiled at my daughter and then turned to Leah.

Seth had come inside and stood next to Leah, his face gleaming.

It was so unlike Leah to be this friendly. Nearly nine months had changed everything for her though. I had seen in others passing thoughts and her own that she and Seth had lost their father.

"Might as well know everything, bloodsucker," she said as she saw the look that I was giving her.

Leah opened up her mind to me: how her own transformation had triggered her father's heart attack, the guilt she felt for being the cause of his death, Seth phasing shortly after, her confliction in which pack to be in. Being in Sam's was difficult considering their connection and the pain he had put her through and she hadn't wanted to join Jacob's since he was protecting Bella and the very thing she wanted to destroy.

And then how she'd imprinted on EJ when Bella was six months pregnant with him. How she had freaked out over her own imprinting and then how she and Bella had become close friends. Even now she was worried that Bella wouldn't wake up.

"Thank you."

Leah shrugged, "You were bound to know everything anyways. At least this way you're getting it from me." Leah looked down at the small bundle in her arms, "Hey buddy, wanna go with your daddy?" she said as she handed him off to me.

"My son," I said to him with a smile, "Hi EJ."

Edward Jacob looked up at me, his eyes the same color green that mine were when I was human. His mind was a mixture of faces and events. He was clearly intelligent much the same way Vanessa was but he didn't touch me to communicate the way she did. His way was much similar to the way when I read any of my family member's thoughts.

I continued to smile at him as I said his full name, "Edward Jacob. Huh, never thought that would ever happen."

"What would him having your name or Jacob's," Leah asked.

"Both but mainly mine. I'd given up on having children after Carlisle changed me."

"I know what you mean," Leah said taking hold of one of EJ's little hands.

I looked at Leah. I knew she didn't have any romantic feelings toward him but it was still weird to think that some day she would end up with my son much like my daughter would end up with Jacob.

I couldn't allow myself to think of that now. There would be plenty of time for seething about the whole imprinting thing later.

Still though Leah had thought that she was a biological dead end much in the way I'd seen Rosalie feel but now for Leah she might have a chance at having kids after all.

"Do me a favor son," I said to him, "Don't grow up too fast okay?"

EJ looked at me with widened eyes. He had heard what I said but those words didn't matter to him as he showed me images of blood.

"I think he's hungry," I said to no one in particular.

"She is too," said Rosalie. "How do you guys usually feed them?"

"There's bottles of blood in the fridge," said Seth. "I'll go get them."

"Wait!" I said to Seth having heard Jacob's thoughts that it was human blood. "Jasper, go outside. Emmett go with him."

"What you think we can't control ourselves big brother," Emmett asked. "There are two humans in the kitchen," he said referring to Emily and Rachel.

"They drink human blood," I said to them.

"It's only temporary, I promise. We all ready want to get them on animal blood as soon as they're able to. And by we I mean Bella, myself and Leah although now I guess that includes you since you're back." Jacob got back on his main point. "Being a nurse, Sue made sure to get plenty in case Bella needed it during her labor and delivery. It's a good thing she didn't though since the kids have been using it up like crazy."

"Go Jasper," I said to him again.

"Edward it's been nearly nine months, surely you can forgive him," said Esme.

"I want to but I can't take that risk around my children. I'm sorry," I said to Jasper.

"It's okay I get it," he replied.

"Don't worry," said Alice as she came bounding down the stairs. "We need a good hunt anyways. We won't go far I'm pretty sure Bella will be awake any time now. It also won't be long before you can trust Jasper around the babies, you'll see," she said as she and Jasper made their way outside.

Rosalie nodded to Emmett to go with. She trusted Emmett and so did I but still I couldn't take that risk even though we were all well fed.

Seth left for the bottles and returned with them. One had a blue cap and the other a purple one.

"Esme, can you take your grandson? I want to go check on Bella."

Esme smiled at me, "Never thought I'd hear those words. Sure go on Edward."

I gently passed EJ off to her. One thing I'd noticed while holding him and holding Ness earlier was that they didn't seem to be bothered by our cold and they seemed comfortable in our arms.

Esme took EJ as well as the bottle from Seth and moved over to the couch, taking a place next to Rosalie. Jacob sat beside her on the floor and Leah took up the same position. Completely like magnets those two.

Would I ever get used to that? Maybe, maybe not.

With my children safe and secure with our family I made my way upstairs where Carlisle was with Bella.

* * *

><p>As I entered the makeshift hospital room Carlisle turned my way and nodded.<p>

"She's holding steady. It won't be long now," he said to me. "I'll give you a minute, go downstairs and meet my grandchildren."

I smiled at Carlisle as he placed a hand on my shoulder before he left.

I pulled up a chair next to Bella. Even this room smelled like dog. Rosalie was right it would be hard to get the smell out. I doubt we'd even be able to if this is where the pack planned on living.

"Bella," I said taking her hand. "Bella can you hear me? I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I should have been here for you. I'm so sorry I wasn't. Bella please, can you hear me? Just wake up, please wake up," I said leaning down to kiss the hand I was holding. "I need you to wake up. I know I probably deserve it but don't leave me, please. I love you Bella, can you hear me? Please come back to me."


	30. Rebirth

Ch. 30 Rebirth

* * *

><p><em>[Bella POV]<em>

Edward?

Of course I could hear him. And that was part of the problem. I could always hear him in my thoughts.

Even now as my body burned and I remained silent and still, my eyes closed, I could hear him in my thoughts. Maybe this would be my burden now, to spend eternity hearing Edward's voice in my mind, haunted by what had left me, if I made it to eternity.

With the progressing changes my mind was starting to have room for everything: my longing and pain of losing Edward, and the pain from the venom that was starting to destroy me. I'd felt fire sensations before. I'd burned myself on a stove, accidentally burned my hand on a hot iron when ironing clothes and for a time even had the burning from the venom left in my skin by James but all of those combined was nothing compared to what I was feeling now. It was as if my body had been left open on a surgical table with no morphine or anesthesia and I was left exposed to feel every procedure, every pull and tug the surgeons were making.

Was this what a patient with a ventilator felt like? Could they sense everything around them but unable to move and speak because of the tubes and medications paralyzing them? Or what a stroke patient felt like- completely alert but unable to do anything? Trapped inside their own minds?

I wanted it to end. I needed it to end. I wanted to scream, to let Jacob know that I was still somehow here but I couldn't and not because it would freak him out and he would worry but because of my twins. I wasn't sure how babies' minds worked, I still hadn't read that part yet in the books but the last thing I wanted was for them to develop some kind of memory of their mother in agony.

Mother.

It was weird applying that term to myself but if I survived this that's exactly who I would be. I had done it. Against the impossibility I had given birth to two healthy half vampires and because of them, maybe without even realizing it, my son was giving me the greatest gift of all. I wasn't sure how I knew, maybe mother's intuition maybe something else but if my son could create an immortal then maybe and his sister would live immortal lives as well. We would all be okay- my children, Jacob and Leah, and if I could survive this then I would be okay too.

I could feel the venom course through me, burning away at every blood cell, destroying every organ in my body, making its way down to the organs in my vaginal region. Cramps as a human was one thing, but not even that, the labor and pushing the babies from my birth canal could compare to the way the venom was starting to affect those areas.

It had to be over soon right? How much more did the venom have to spread? I couldn't be sure. I wasn't sure of anything now. I hadn't studied up on vampire transformations because when Edward left I'd somewhat lost hope on that possibility even though I had thought of a backup plan on where to go to get it done. Thinking about that plan now though seemed wrong. If Edward had come back to find me with Denali venom in my system what would that have made us to each other? Biology was complicated as it was with bloodlines but now just complicated with venom-lines. At least now I was connected by venom to Edward and Carlisle by the venom that ran in my son.

As excruciating as the pain was, as much as it felt like I was locked in a room with a smoldering fire around me with no way out, my thoughts kept me going. And not only my own conjured thoughts but the conversations downstairs. I could hear Jacob and his pack. They hadn't left with my babies. That was one relief. I had slightly feared that with me gone Jacob and Leah would have taken Vanessa and Edward Jacob with them, my job as an incubator having ended its use but Jacob was still here, still beside me.

"Still no change," he asked.

"Nothing," Edward replied.

Edward? Surely he was imaginary as were the rest of the Cullen's voices. Jacob had to be talking to himself or to me. And if Edward and the rest of him were speaking then it was only because I was filling in the blanks on how or what I thought they would say.

"How long do these things usually last," Jacob asked.

"Two or three days depending on the location of where the venom was placed," said Edward. "The closer to the heart the quicker it will go."

Now I really was wishful thinking.

"Well EJ did bite her near the breast," said Jacob, "That should be close enough."

Edward made a seething sound. Obviously my mind Edward didn't like my best friend talking about my breasts.

"He's just a baby," said Edward, "Maybe it wasn't enough. If I would have been here maybe I could have added more."

"I'm sure there's plenty," Jacob said trying to calm him. That was odd. "All it takes is one bite for you bloodsuckers. Maybe all it takes is one bite for him too."

"Stop being so optimistic," Edward said in distain.

"Hey if I'm optimistic it's because A.) I want to be and B.) I don't want Ness to worry about her mother."

"Guess it's a step up from the ass you were to Bella before you imprinted," Edward replied.

If I could nod I would have. Edward was saying everything I imagined him to say and of course he was imaginary since only a few people knew how Jacob treated me that day when I found him shirtless by his house with his hair newly cropped and the tattoo on his right arm.

Time ticked slowly. I counted every heartbeat I could hear, two of which seemed out of sync and were faster than the others.

The heat began to pick up again. Hotter and hotter until I wanted to scream out the lungs that were no longer there. This wasn't right. This heat. I had been able to tolerate it before but now this was too overwhelming, my breathing finally seemed to leave me. The thumping of my heart quickened and then there was nothing.

It was over. The absence of breath, the absence of a beating heart, the absence of pain.

I felt like now was the time. Now I could open up my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>[Edward POV]<em>

I could sense it, could hear it. Her heart had stopped beating. It was just like every other organ in her body, incinerated by the passing of venom.

Her eyes twitched. I stood up from my seat and leaned over.

"Bella, Bella can you hear me?"

I stepped back from the table as to not overcrowd her.

Her eyes twitched again and then they finally opened. Her head turned from side to side and then her eyes focused on me. I smiled at her. It was real. She was real. For a half second she smiled back but in that same half second she was up on her feet, a look of confusion on her face.

Her eyes glowed red but that was to be expected.

"Don't want to freak her out, Edward," Alice said coming into the room with several liter sized water bottles in hand.

"Aw you look incredible Bella," said Alice.

I shook my head, "Alice what are you-? And what are the bottles for?"

"For Bella of course. She can hunt real animals later. She wasn't going to be patient long enough to even finish a hunt until she saw her children." Alice handed a bottle to Bella, "Here you go, chug along."

The three of us continued to look at each other.

"Why won't she take it," asked Alice, "And why is she looking at us funny?"

"Why do you think," Jacob said standing by the door. "She doesn't think you're real."

Alice turned to him and I noticed Bella look at Jacob with a sense of relief.

"What do you mean she doesn't think we're real? That's just preposterous."

"Well you didn't exactly have the best timing when you got here," Jacob said coming closer and between me and Alice. "She was practically still unconscious so can you blame her for thinking you're imaginary?"

Jacob took a step forward. "Bella, that's still you right?"

"Edward," she said, her voice sounding as delicate as the softness of wind chimes. She looked beautiful, she even sounded beautiful.

I could see Jacob roll his eyes, "Figures that would be your first word as a newborn."

Bella shook her head, "You're not here, you can't be."

"Bella," said Jacob, "Hey focus on me okay."

Bella easily turned her attention to him and then smiled.

"You're still here. I thought-,"

"What that Leah and I would just take the kids and leave? You really think we're that selfish?" Bella only shrugged. "Give us some credit. I've only been doing my job and acting like a godfather and Leah's only been acting like a sister. We know our place Bells, we know you're in charge."

"Are they-," Bella said unable to ask the very question I knew she'd want an answer to.

"They're perfectly fine," said Alice.

Bella looked at Alice and then at Jacob still not trusting her vision.

"They're perfect," said Jacob. "Ness has your eyes and EJ has Edward's. They're the perfect combination."

* * *

><p><em>[Bella POV]<em>

The perfect combination I repeated to myself. I looked up at my best friend and smiled at him. I owed Jacob so much and the way he sounded when he talked about his goddaughter and nephew was like a man speaking about a miracle by an angel or a messiah

Suddenly as if barely paying attention for the first time I brought my right hand to my nose. "God I think you need a shower, Jake. You reek."

He laughed as did my imaginary versions of Edward and Alice.

"Hopefully you'll get used to it," Jacob replied.

"You mean you always smelled like that? I never noticed."

"That's because you only used your human senses. You don't smell that good yourself you know. It's like my lungs are on fire."

"I can't be that bad."

"You're a walking open bottle of Pine sol, bleach and chlorine," he semi-joked.

I laughed with him. I then took a step closer and wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you Jacob, for everything."

"Any time Bells, any time. Although right now mind losing up your grip, don't want to end up with my bones all shattered again that was not fun the last time."

It took Bella less than a second to place her hands behind her back. "Sorry."

I looked down and let my thoughts take over for a moment.

"Hey, what is it," Jacob asked.

I looked up at him, "I just wish Edward was here that's all. I know it's unfair to think that."

"No it's not and Bella he is here." I looked up at him confused as he motioned to where my versions of Alice and Edward were standing. "Edward and Alice they're standing right here aren't they? I'm telling you Bella they're real. All the Cullen's are. They came back."

"No they couldn't have. Edward said-,"

"I lied to you," said Edward, "I had to. I thought it was easier for the both of us," I said taking a step closer.

"See Bells," Jacob said touching Edward's shoulder. "I'm touching him. You're not imagining it and you're not imagining me doing these things."

"You're real?" I asked. "You're really here?"

I wanted to cry but I didn't know what it was like to cry or how to even do that.

"I'm here Bella," said Edward. "It's me."

"But you left."

"And I'm sorry that I ever did. I thought you were better off without me Bella. I didn't think it through. It was wrong of me to think you could live a normal life and had I known you were pregnant I would have stayed. I'd do things differently if I could. I wouldn't have left."

Edward took a step toward me and I let him take my hand and place another on my cheek. The touch of him was enough to spark a frenzy inside of me giving my body a tingling electrical pulse that I'd never felt before.

I took an unnecessary swallow, ignoring the burning sensation and trying to ignore the arousal that I felt embarrassed that surely the others could see but of course they wouldn't. My cheeks would no longer turn red again, I would no longer blush.

Edward was here. He wasn't a figment of my imagination.

"You're here," I said stepping closer to him.

"I'm here. I am so sorry Bella for everything I put you through. I'll spend a hundred lifetimes trying to make it up to you, if you'll let me. I love you."

I looked up at Edward, my skin like his now. He was no longer rock solid or cold like before. We would always be the same temperature now. I'd had eight and half months to deal with his leaving- to be hurt, to be angry, to be betrayed and now all of those feelings had come to an end. While I would be saddened for a while over his leaving and the fact that he hadn't been here to experience the pregnancy with me he was here now and that's all I cared about.

The faith that Jacob and Leah had about his return had not been misplaced; another thing to be thankful to them for.

I smiled at Edward, "I love you too," I replied and I'd meant it.

His smile grew and he leaned down to me, I tiptoed to meet him, our lips meeting. Not even when I was human had he kissed me this way before nor when we'd been together-together. There was no need to breath, no need to take a break. I could kiss him like this forever and never get tired.

Jacob cleared his throat and let out a small laugh.

"Wow," I whispered. I continued to look at Edward. "Welcome home."

"I guess so," he replied, "I was going for a more I'm glad you woke up kind of kiss."

"Oh so you're prince charming now?"

"I don't know I guess, better than being the monster."

I touched his cheek, "You were never a monster Edward, always the opposite," I said going up for another kiss that I couldn't get enough of.

After a couple seconds Edward pulled back. "We have a lifetime of this love. Wanna come meet your daughter and son?"

I smiled at him and then at Jacob who was also smiling, both of them as anxious as I was for me to meet my children.


	31. Everything I Need

**Ch. 31 Everything I Need**

* * *

><p><em>[Bella POV]<em>

"Not so fast," said Alice as she handed me a liter water bottle that was filled with blood. "Drink at least four of these and then you can go see them. Human blood runs through my niece and nephew and you're too anxious so hunting for you is out of the question right now. This was the best compromise I could make."

I took the bottle from her and began to drink. It smelled somewhat off but it had to be since it was animal blood.

I looked over at Jacob. Surely he would have been disgusted by now but he wasn't. The answer was simple: Ness and EJ. He'd probably been feeding them since they were born.

It amazed me at how easy this all seemed for Jacob, at how being around vampires wasn't an issue. It was as if he had come to consider them…us… as people. And how could he stand being so close to me now especially when his imprint was downstairs? I could barely stand the smell of him but he was still Jacob, still my best friend, still the guy who stood by my side through everything and he continued to do so.

It took me less than four minutes to drink all the bottles.

"How do you feel," Edward asked.

"Satisfied," I replied as I reached over for his hand.

Edward took it a step more. Our right hands entwined he got closer to me so that my head was on his chest. Despite how long he was gone our closeness felt completely right.

The burning in my throat was still there but it felt easy to manage kind of like the way you'd get a sore throat before getting really sick. It was there and I could feel it but it wasn't painful enough to become a full on distraction.

"Wait," said Alice, "Maybe we should hold off I mean she is a newborn, at least she's supposed to be."

"What does she mean by that," I asked.

"Bella hasn't gotten the introductory course," said Jacob.

Edward nodded. I could tell he didn't want to tell me. I wasn't sure why. "I wish I could get inside your head," he said to me. "You're not acting like a newborn. Usually in our first few months we're at our most…monstrous. We're so full of rage that nothing but the thirst matters. We're uncontrollable at this stage but…"

"But I'm not," I said unsure of how to feel about that. "So what you're saying is that I should want to slaughter the town and my friends downstairs," I said having smelled Emily and Rachel but not having an inclining of wanting to kill them or go for their blood.

"Pretty much," said Edward. "It's not normal."

"Dude," said Jacob, "Since when has Bella ever been considered normal? Even without your family around to help her with this she still came out domesticated. Kinda cool if you ask me."

I smiled at them. A domesticated vampire. I was pretty sure that was a first.

"Are you sure you're in control," Alice asked not sounding convinced.

"More sure than ever," I replied. It was going to take me a while to get used to my new voice. "Edward, Jacob, please, can we go see my kids?"

Jacob smiled, "That's gonna get old quick, you calling our names like that when you gave your son those same names." Jacob reached out his hand to me. "Come on."

I hesitated to grab it for a minute. Not because I couldn't stand his smell but because of how easy he was being.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Blood runs through them and you're not worried about me being around them?"

"He is worried," said Edward.

"Of course I'm worried," said Jacob, "but you're vampire family has been around the kids and they're okay."

"Yeah but I'm only a few minutes old."

"Hey," Jacob said taking hold of the hand since I hadn't grabbed his yet, "I trust you. And if anything does go wrong there are over half a dozen people downstairs to make sure nothing happens to them. I promise."

I nodded at Jacob's assurances. Even now he was protecting me and the twins. Now that I was no longer the carrier for his imprint the friendship we'd had was still intact and it seemed stronger than ever considering that he was here with me now instead of circling Ness downstairs.

I smiled at him. "You're still here for me aren't you, even though I'm no longer a walking incubator?"

"You're still my best friend, Bella. Your body may have changed but that hasn't. I can be with you in a less complicated way now. We all ready live together so we're practically family but now it's…"

"Easier," I finished.

Jacob smiled, "Much easier."

In this moment with Jacob I could sense Edward's eyes on me. Just like he couldn't read my thoughts, I couldn't read his but by the look of sadness in his eyes I could tell that there was some part of this that bothered him. I would have to talk to him about it later but right now I needed to see my kids. My human memories were becoming a bit hazy and I needed to know they were real. I needed to feel them.

"Ness and EJ," I said.

Edward smiled as he squeezed my hand.

The four of us made our way downstairs without another word.

* * *

><p>Jacob wasn't kidding when he said that over half a dozen people would be there to protect my kids from me. Not only were all of the Cullen's here but my wolf family was here along with Sam, his two boys and Emily and Rachel. They were all in good hands and upon seeing Rachel and Emily I didn't have the need to go for their throats, maybe it somewhat helped that they were surrounded by dog smell.<p>

"You're awake," Sam said with a smile.

I smiled back. It seemed that that relationship was amicable.

Leah turned around to face me and a smile crossed her lips. She placed a comforting hand on Esme's back and made her way toward me. I could tell she had been with EJ as Esme's arms were up in a cradled position and Seth was with them but I couldn't make a clear view of my son.

"You're alive," Leah said as she hugged me. That was very unexpected. And I could tell I wasn't the only one surprised by it. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too," I said as we pulled apart. "So we're still friends?"

"What you think just because you're no longer a host that I'll go back to being the angry person I was?"

I could only shrug. I was a bit nervous of saying something that could offend her.

"Don't worry," said Leah, "You're not the only one. I know the guys have thought the same thing." Leah stuck out her left hand since Edward was still holding onto my right. "Still friends," she said.

I shook her hand with my left as well. Another relationship down.

"You look perfect Bella," Carlisle said as he came up to us as Leah went back to EJ.

Jacob had gone over near Rosalie as well.

"I'm sorry to have just shown up like this," Carlisle said to me.

"Even though it technically is our house," Emmett joked.

"I'm just glad you're all here," I replied. "And I'm sorry for taking over the house. I wanted the twins to know where they came from and this felt like the right place."

"It's perfectly fine."

I looked over to my left where Jasper seemed to have taken up a permanent spot. I was confused by his expression and also a bit terrified by all the scars on his hands. Was he still a threat to me? He had tried to kill me once before. As quickly as that thought came to mind, I shook it away. If he'd wanted to kill me he could have done so all ready and Edward would have stood up to fight against him.

"He's drawn to your self control, love," Edward whispered in my ear. "Jasper's been around newborns before so he's not sure what to make of it."

"It's not natural," said Jasper.

"Can we discuss Bella's super self control later," Leah asked. "I've got one very impatient baby over here who wants his mommy."

I smiled at the thought that I was wanted by my kids. Edward led me over to the couch in the living room where I took a seat and him next to me. Various family members smiled at me. They seemed to be waiting for this moment as much as I was. I could now see the infants in Leah and Jacob's arms.

Leah placed EJ in my left arm and Jacob placed Ness in my right arm.

Everyone in the room went about their business: Embry and Seth in the kitchen with Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachel sitting outside on the porch, Rachel's head resting on his shoulder, Carlisle and Edward's brothers went about the house trying to organize slightly.

Jasper hovered behind me along with Alice. Esme was seated on the couch across from us with Rosalie by her side. Leah and Jacob had taken up places near our feet.

At the same time as I was noticing everyone's positions and how easy it seemed for them- wolves and vampires together in the same room without wanting to kill each other, I could also focus on the marvel of my children, a boy in my left, a girl on my right. They were so perfect. EJ looked up at me with Edward's eyes as did Ness who had my brown chocolate eyes. If it wasn't for the eye colors and the genders they clearly resembled each other.

I looked at my son and daughter. I had only been out for two days but I could still remember seeing them after the strenuous labor I'd gone through. They hadn't changed one bit, exactly the same size as when I first saw them. This gave me a bit of hope that like my natural pregnancy, my kids would have a normal growth and that they probably wouldn't reach their full stage of immortality until they were between sixteen and eighteen.

The thought of this made me smile since Edward would at least be here for that.

Ness reached up to me and placed her hand on my face. I was shocked to see a perspective, her perspective, from inside my womb where she and her brother had been for eight and a half months to making her way out of me to her eyes meeting me for the first time. "You're so beautiful. I love you," I heard myself say.

Ness dropped her hand and I was left staring at her.

"She did that didn't she?" I asked not really needing an answer.

"She did," Edward said also in amazement. "They're special, both of them."

"EJ too?" I said turning my attention to her brother.

"When they touch," said Leah, "They can share each other's thoughts. Almost like a wolf thing."

"Or Edward thing," I said with pure joy in the sound of my voice.

"That's not all the little guy can do," Seth said coming in the room with a hotdog and bag of chips. "Like Ness, EJ's got his own power. He can do a mind exchange."

"A mind exchange, what's that?" I asked.

Edward smiled, "He can exchange his mind with someone else's or take over another host completely."

"He did it to me not long after Edward went to go check up on you," said Seth. "Do you have any idea how weird that felt? I hadn't been a baby for fifteen years and then all of a sudden there I was looking up as Leah was feeding me a bottle."

I tried to stifle a laugh. "Can he control it?"

"I think so," said Edward. "We'll keep an eye on him though. It'll confuse a lot of people if he does it too frequently."

I looked down at my children and smiled. Jacob was right when he said they each had a unique smell. Like his own disgusting dog scent I hadn't been able to smell them properly with my human senses but now I understood what he and Leah meant. EJ smelled like the deep woods with a touch of fall leaves and cedar trees. Ness had smelled more like the meadow that Edward and I had sometimes visited with hints of sage and lots of lavender.

It was enough to keep the smell of their blood at a controlled level. Much like the wolves while I could smell their blood their repulsive scent kept me from wanting to drink from them. Same for my children but unlike the wolves theirs was a smell I could never get enough of.

"You can smell them can't you," asked Jacob.

"I know what you mean now," I replied.

"And you don't have the urge," Edward asked.

"Nothing," I answered. "Would it be okay if I kissed their foreheads?" I asked feeling the need to ask permission instead of doing it on my own. I was still a newborn so who knew how the others in the room would react to me getting so close.

"As long as you're in control," said Edward, "I don't see why not."

I looked down at my kids, "It's easy to be in control with them," I said.

Jacob and Leah weren't so sure and took up positions on their knees just in case.

I then placed a kiss first on the top of EJ's head and then on top of Ness's.

Everything was perfect now. I had my wonderful children who were safe and healthy, I had my wolf family who had lived with me throughout my pregnancy, I had the Cullen's who were back permanently and most importantly I had Edward who I was determined would now never leave. I could never have dreamed of a better life and now I never would since this was beyond what any dream could have conjured up.

My dreams were reality and that was enough for now, forever.

**~END~**

* * *

><p><em><span>Author's Note: <span>_

Okay so there were two scenes that didn't make it into the story. I couldn't decide if they should be included as an epilogue or as part of a sequel. What do you all think?

I'd be more than happy to write a sequel, I feel this story could go either way so it's up to you.


End file.
